The perfect ninja, the perfect weapon
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Orochimaru was halfway through completing Project: "Perfect weapon XX-26". He created a bijuu with all the kekkei genkai and combined chakra of all the tailed beasts. The only thing left was to get a host. But there was a problem. It had to be a young Hatake. The silver chakra of the dying clan was the last piece of the complicated puzzle. Set a week after Kakashi's birth.
1. Chapter 1

"The perfect ninja, the perfect weapon"

Summary: Orochimaru was halfway through completing Project: "Perfect weapon XX-26". He created a bijuu with all the kekkei genkai and combined chakra of all the tailed beasts. The only thing left was to get a host. But there was a problem. It had to be a Hatake. The silver chakra of the dying clan was the last piece of the complicated puzzle. The problem was Sakumo Hatake was too old to be a jinchuriki. Orochimaru was about to give up when a certain silver haired character we all know and love was born. Question is…how will the father react when his newborn son mysteriously becomes a jinchuriki? How will this affect Naruto and the others in the future? A tale about Kakashi being a jinchuriki! Read to find out what happens!

Chapter 1

"Born to be a weapon. Part 1: The welcome party."

Sakumo was doing his best to calm his crying son. It's been two days since his wife died leaving them alone in the cold Hatake mansion. The child's name was Kakashi and he was desperately trying to tell his father that he was hungry. Doing it the only way he knew how. By crying. The problem was that even being the genius shinobi Sakumo was… he didn't get it.

"Aw come on Kakashi." He pleaded rocking the child furiously which did nothing to calm the boy. "All right how about a guessing game called "What does the baby want NOW?!"?" The child stopped crying and cracked one eye open as if considering the offer._ All right! He stopped crying! Now were getting somewhere. _Sakumo thought happily.

He went through the long halls in his home towards the kitchen, by the way he noticed that Kakashi was looking around with his beautiful dark gray eyes. Obviously very curious why all those faces that were looking right at him didn't blink while sucking his thumb. _Observant child_. Sakumo thought with pride.

When they entered the kitchen the freshly baked father placed Kakashi in his baby chair decorated with wolves and dogs which were the symbols of the once powerful clan. They were everywhere. The house had golden wolf statues guarding the place, dogs were seen on every picture with their master's, looking dangerous and full of pride, every room had a bronze guard dog near the door.

Sakumo picked up Kakashi's favorite wolf toy Rashiro (if you want to see how he looks all you have to do is click on my first story "Curse of the white wolf." There is a pretty good picture of him) and placed him in Kashi's waiting arms. The boy buried his face into the toys white fur loving the smell of flowers it always had after spending the night in the washing machine completely forgetting about his hunger.

The father cracked a small smile at the sight. After Mira died Sakumo never really laughed or smiled from ear to ear. He can't remember how to do it. And doesn't want to. Mira always was the heart of the family. Incredibly cheerful and laughing even at the worst of jokes. Her laughter always present in his nightmares making him want to die on the spot…just to make it stop.

Kakashi sensed something was off with tou-san. As a child he could feel emotions better than grownups and what he felt know confused him. His daddy wasn't happy but wasn't sad either. Whatever it was it made him upset. He wanted _it _to go away and leave his daddy alone. Plus. He still was hungry.

Sakumo felt himself being pulled out of his thoughts with Kashi's angry yells. The kid's cheeks were red and tears poured down the newborns cheeks. He sighted reminding himself of the game the made up earlier.

"Okay Okay Kashi calm down." He picked the milk bottle by instinct and to his relief the baby calmed down. His eyes were wide with hunger and he started chewing on Rashiro's ear with his empty gums. Saliva dropping on the freshly washed toy. The White Fang of Konoha gave himself a face-palm.

"Don't tell me you were hungry all this time." He whined. The boy looked up at Sakumo a bit of milk slipping from the right corner of his mouth and smiled with his eyes. Than opened them up again to continue drinking and staring at the same dark eyes of his beloved daddy. All the older Hatake could do was gently ruffle the silver hair on the tiny head making the boy push the bottle away and giggle.

"All right Kashi enough for now." Ignoring the boy's protest's the dad placed the bottle back on the shelf. "With the amount of milk you're drinking you'll be fat in no time. Especially without moving around a bit." The baby continued glaring but raised an eyebrow. "Time for some fun time with daddy!" Sakumo placed the confused boy on the floor and started tickling Kakashi's tummy witch made the kid laugh uncontrollably kicking the air with tiny little legs.

#somewhere in the village#

"Damn! Another failure!" Yelled Orochimaru watching another body fall to the ground. Dead. He's been trying to find a substitute host for his perfect bijuu, Niteroi since the only Hatake alive was too old. So far the demon killed every newborn Orochimaru had to offer. The male demon flew out of the body in the shape of white-black smoke and back to the box where his creator kept him.

Orochimaru growled under his breath and ordered one of his snakes to gabble up the little body. He was so consumed with research that he didn't leave the lab for weeks. So far nothing went according to the snake sanins plan.

He won't have his ultimate weapon if he doesn't get a host. The demon he created had the power to control all the kekeigenkai Orochimaru got his hands on and the combined chakras of the tailed demons.

All his hard work is about to go wasted because the only sample Niteroi didn't destroy or absorb was Hatake silver chakra witch he accepted as if it was his own and merged with it.

"Orochimaru-san!" A chunin appeared in the lab. It was Garrote. A spunky sixteen year old boy from the Harass clan. The only graduate the snake sanin trusted enough to let him be in his secret lab without slicing his throat open. The sanin tried his best to look more neutral than he was annoyed when the kid's long brown hair stepped into view along with big green eyes.

"What is it Garrote?" He asked the teenager.

"I was just checking if you're going to Sakumo Hatake's surprise party." The sanin froze at this. _Surprise party? What surprise party?_ He searched his brain for the White Fangs birth date…_nope not today_. He turned from the screen to face the boy.

"I mean the White Fang doesn't know about it yet but Jairaya-san and Tsunade-sama said it'll be the best way to welcome his new kid to the world." That nearly made Orochimaru jump.

"Sakumo…Has…A _child?!_ " The snake sanin asked shaking the hell out of the smaller boy.

"Well…yeah. Pretty tricky that Sakumo huh? To be able to hide the boy so successfully up till now. Even when Mira was alive nobody noticed." Said Garrote already used to such treating.

"What do you mean when Mira was alive? She came back from a mission not so long ago. She can't be dead."

"Sensei, Mira died two days ago. A week after giving birth to little Kakashi."

"The boy is…already almost two weeks old? My, my they grow up so fast." Orochimaru smiled. _Thank you Mira. You kept your word. Were even now. _He thought as he bowed his head to honor the soul of his dead friend.

"So…you're coming? The party is starting at eight and Jairaya is trying to convince the Hokage to call Sakumo on a fake mission to bring him to the party." Garrote looked up pleadingly. "If you asked the Hokage is sure to listen." He added playing with his fingers and looking at his sensei with puppy dog eyes. Orochimaru thought about the offer.

This will be the best moment to take a close look at the baby even if the boy will never leave his father's protective side.

"All right. Let Jairaya know I'm coming. Now for the Hokage…" He added disappearing.

_This will easier than I thought._ Orochimaru snickered as he walked up to the Hokage mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"The perfect ninja, the perfect weapon."

Chapter: 2

"Born to be a weapon. Part 2: The hunt begins. A chapter though the eyes of a child."

Something like a Kashi POV

Kakashi looked at the room he and daddy ended up in after the world stopped moving. It was filled with colorful round flying things, and had tables much smaller than the one at home. But unlike their one these ones were full of yummy smelling things. With his thumb safely in his mouth the boy looked up at daddy.

He was angry and full of other emotions Kashi still didn't figure out. His daddy had one hand over his face squeezing it tightly. The boy crocked his head to the side. _Doesn't that hurt daddy?_ His father yelled something he didn't understand (because he's a baby. Baby's don't understand grown up's language). And a bunch of figures jumped out of the shadows. He squealed happily. _Look daddy! More daddies!_

Than a tall white haired daddy stepped closer and tickled his tummy. _Daddy! Can we keep this one?_ But his daddy growled at the bigger daddy and moved Kashi closer to his body. _What's wrong daddy?_ His eyes were still on his father. _Is this daddy bad? _But the bigger daddy laughed and ruffled his daddy's hair making him growl even louder.

Then another one stepped in. Kashi's eyes widen. This daddy was as tall as his daddy but…had large round things dandling on his chest. Kashi moved away in disgust. _Dad… I think this one is sick._ The sick daddy picked him up and hold tightly. _Are you a sick daddy?_ He poked one of the round things with his tiny finger. _Does it hurt?_

The daddy said something to him but he didn't understand. His voice was smoother than his daddy's. He looked up to see eyes that were different from his own. They were lighter in color and were smiling at him. This daddy was different from the others. Then he noticed the white haired daddy looking at the sick one with a crazy look in his eyes.

Kashi felt his holder glare at the white one shortly after slapping him across the head so hard the bigger daddy landed on the floor almost crushing it. _Daddy this one is strong. Can we keep it?_ He clapped his hands laughing at the big daddy on the floor. The other daddies joined him with only his daddy staying silent.

Kashi felt himself being placed into another's waiting hands. When he saw the look this daddy gave him he froze. This daddy was thin, had long dark head fur and…had hunger in his gold eyes. He gulped.

"At last. I finally found you chosen one." That was weird. Kashi never understood what the daddy's are saying.

The daddy touched a tip of his finger and Kashi felt a bit of his energy being pulled away. It hurt!

He started crying and all the other daddies started yelling at the thin daddy one by one hitting him in the head. Then he found himself safe in his daddy's hands hugging Rashiro with tears slipping down his chubby cheeks. Than his daddy started yelling at everybody waving his free hand up and down like crazy, a large vain popping on his head.

Kashi never saw his daddy so angry. Then he turned to the wrinkled daddy pointing a finger at him while yelling.

The only one who didn't appear guilty was the thin one. His smile send shivers down his spine.

His daddy seamed quite angry when they rushed towards home.

#Orochimaru's lair #

"Yes! YES!" Orochimaru yelled as he saw that the boy's sample was welcomed by the demon with a happy howl. The demon had a taste of the kids mind. Figures it'll take the form of a wolf.

"Tomorrow Hatake." Orochimaru laughed. "You're son will be mine!"

Next up: Chapter 3: Two Soul's-one body. Part 1: The ceremony begins.


	3. Chapter 3

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 3

"Two Soul's-one body. Part 1: The ceremony begins."

"Are you sure it's okay Orochimaru-san?" Asked Sakumo handing the snake sanin his son dressed in his blue pajama with blue wolf ears on his hood.

"Of course Hatake-san." Orochimaru smiled. "It will be a good "I'm sorry", for my behavior yesterday." The sanin pressed the baby harder to his body still not believing it was handed to him so easily.

The older Hatake came to him two hours ago asking him if he could take care of Kakashi since he has a day long mission. The snake sanin couldn't believe his luck. It turned out he was the only one the jounin still trusted after the surprise party.

He said he doesn't want to have anything to do with Jairaya for at least a week figuring he stood behind the surprise from the weary start and he's afraid Tsunade would more likely throw the kid out the window than calm him down the civil way. Orochimaru couldn't agree more.

Sakumo's eyes darkened at the memory of that faithful day. Never again will he believe the Hokage if he asks him to go on a mission with his infant son. He huffed. This was suspicious from the very start!

When Sakumo teleported away after giving the snake sanin last pointers Orochimaru had to bit his lower lip to stop himself from yelling in uncontrolled euphoria. The sanin took the boy down through the dark halls towards his lab doors.

"Azure my child. Prepare our guest for the ceremony. It is time." A young seventeen girl puffed right in front of him. She had chocolate brown eyes and blond hair tied in a ponytail. The look of shock was present on her face as she saw the silver haired infant.

"Orochimaru-sama." She said looking in disbelief at the baby she was now holding. "All due respect but is it wise to bring _his_ child here?" Azure like all the experimented knew about the jounin's strength and feared for the safety of her master's life if Sakumo was ever to find out what happened to his son while under Orochimaru's care. Not even with all his summons would he be able to stop the raging White Fang.

Orochimaru went over to her and stroked her milky cheek in a reassuring manner.

"Azure have I ever failed to hide the experimented ones from the Third's watchful eyes?" The teen shook her in a "no".

"And you think the White Fang will notice the demon chakra when I merge it with the boy's own making Kakashi and Niteroi one?" The sanin smiled holding the teen by the shoulders. The girl held the scared baby who now was pressing himself to her body in fear. Even if he didn't understand what Orochimaru was saying he could read his body language all too well. He could see that the older man was exited and hungry…for something else than food.

Azure did this drill billion times before. So far she never saw these kids again. None of them were the chosen.

There was Terri from the Hyuuga clan, Mauro Nara Shikamaru's younger cousin from the third branch, Domonique from the Hitsugaia clan and least but not last Goji from the Lahore clan.

She took Kakashi to the changing room. The boy was different than the other ones she took care of. He wasn't crying when they entered the dark room only looked around curious. After she changed his diaper it was feeding time. She picked up a bottle and gently pushed it into the boy's waiting mouth.

The kid didn't complain when she made the first bottle to hot. Only his narrowed eyes told her he wasn't happy.

The second bottle (the merging proses is long and painful so she added painkillers to the milk) was to cold and he drank it with less enthusiasm.

When all was done she gave him her last hug before both of them headed towards the lab where Orochimaru waited most impatiently.

"About time Azure." Orochimaru said painting a red unity symbol on the stone with chock. When he was about to take Kashi away she…kind of didn't want to. The teen didn't know if it was because of his confused gray orbs or because…she couldn't watch another young one die.

"Are you sure he'll live sensei?" She said seeing that Kashi didn't look happy to be handed to the snake sanin.

"Azure. This child is the one. Look." He showed her the box he kept Niteroi in. It was glowing with black-white chakra. Azure froze. It wants to get out!

Orochimaru laughed at the teen's face.

"Niteroi can't wait to meet the little one."

"But…will he hurt him?" The teen moved away from the box as it started to vibrate. Again the sanin laughed.

"How? Both of them are newborn's. The bijuu doesn't know his full strength let alone how to use it against the vessel. They're too young to be a threat to Konoha just jet but in the end they both will be under my puppet master jutsu and I'll defeat the sage of the six paths and become the ruler of the ninja world!" He yelled as Kashi pressed his toy harder to his tiny chest.

"But enough of my desires. Time to make my dreams come true thanks to this infant!" He placed the little Hatake on the stone directly on the unity symbol. Then he took away the toy making the child cry out. Orochimaru ignored the yell and proceeded with the ceremony making hand signs to fast for a human eye to follow.

The symbol started shining burning Kashi's skin, then Niteroi flew out of his box and went in the boy's body though nose and mouth. Kakashi's body reacted immediately as the demon began to settle down sending Japanese marks down his tiny pajama. On his right side the markings were white while on his left side they were black.

The child yelled in pain as demon chakra surrounded his baby body. The boy's left side of the body was surrounded by black-red chakra while his other side was cloaked with white chakra. The boy opened his eyes full of tears. The left one reviled a spinning sharingan while the right one constantly switched from the Byakugan to the Rinnegan. The pain was overruling other senses. After an hour of such tortures Kakashi's heart…stopped. The chakra faded away leaving a cold little body behind. The snake sanins eyes widen.

"NO!" _How could this happen?! _The sanin tried to bring the kid back but it was no use.

#In Kashi's head#

"Oh I see you're finally here." An incredibly cheerful voice said. Kashi wanted so much to open his eyes and look at the daddy that said it but was so tired…

"Come on wake up! I want to know your name so badly!" The voice was nice but irritating at the same time. To make it quite Kashi lifted his eyes open. He found himself in a dark room with no sealing and no floor. He expected to be lying on a stone but…this pillow was also nice. It was awfully similar to wolf fur though…wonder why?

The boy looked up to see a gigantic half white half black wolf pup with one blue one red eye staring back at him with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Niteroi! I'm a wolf! What's yours?!" Kakashi blinked at him. _Did you just talk? _The wolf huffed.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? A box?" Again all the baby could do was blink eyes wide.

"You're not very talkative are you?" _I'm VERY talkative! _The child thought angrily. _Whatever that means! _

The puppy laughed and then Kakashi noticed he had more than one tail and that he was laying on one.

_Why are your tails in different colors? _Kashi thought. Since the pup could hear his thinking maybe that's how they will communicate.

The puppy smiled at him and showed him the sand colored tail with his white paw.

"This is from a big mouse like creature called Shukaku. He's pretty funky and loves to unalive people…. Or so I heard from tou-san." Then he pointed at the black-blue tail Kashi was lying on.

"This one was from a cat like creature…don't ask me what's a cat is. I know as much as you do… called Matabi. Boy did I like that guy. He ruffled my fur and gave me a lollypop!" The pup squealed at the memory before pointing at a heavy armored tail with his black paw.

"And this one was form a creature dad called "turtle-ish" whatever that is…named Isobu. He was much older than I am but acted like a teen…don't look at me I don't know what a "teen" is either! I liked him though." The pup placed Kashi on the sandy tail and pointed at a red dinosaur tail.

"That's the tail of Son Goku. He looks like a giant "chimp" as dad call's him. I really didn't like him. He always said he was the strongest. Humph." The pup snorted.

"That white tail you see now is form a big shy "horse creature" called Kokuo who always told me to go away. Meany!" The puppy growled which sounded more like a whine.

"Look at that creamy tail that drops goo. It's from a "Snail" called Saiken. Well I can't say I didn't like him. He said I should be nice to my "host" because then we'll be partners not enemy's. I already like you so I think he was right." Kashi smiled at him. _I like you to Niteroi. _He thought. The demon child smiled back.

"Aww… I like you to…" He couldn't finish.

_Kakashi. My name is Kakashi. _The puppy jumped happily and hugged the baby tightly.

"Yes! We're friends! Were friends!" He suddenly stopped. "What's a friend?" Kashi looked just as curious as he did.

"Aw well back to my tails." He moved a green tail towards the new jinchuriki.

"This is from Chomei "the Squishy bug". He made me rub my paw on his seventh tail for luck. He was fun but…weird."

"Next is from Gyuki." An octopus-like tail waved at the boy who playfully waved back. "He was too serious for my liking and he always said that the fox is stupid and I shouldn't listen to him. Dad calls him "sushi-dude".

_ What's a fox?_

"Hold on I'm getting there." The wolf smiled.

"See that red tail over there?" Another tail waved and Kashi found it fun to wave back.

"That's from Kurama. The "fox bastard". He has a very twisted sense of humor but he said I look more like him than any other demon so he likes me. "For some reason Niteroi said it with pride.

_And that wood-like tail_? Kashi felled strange. New words kept popping into his head. And he didn't even understand them!

"That's from the ten tails. That dude doesn't have any personality so I didn't waste my time with him." Niteroi smiled.

Kashi had so much fun he didn't realize Orochimaru was fighting for his life back in the room.

#Back with The snake#

"Come ON!" Yelled the sanin pushing on the baby's chest. Azure felt tears slip down her face. Little Kashi was gone. Just when she was about to take the body the boy…breathed.

"Azure." The sanin had a smile on his face as he picked the now unconscious Hatake legacy.

"Make sure he's ready for bed time. I need to check the time of Sakumo's arrival.

With that Azure again found herself hugging the boy tightly. Tears of happiness fell on the sweaty pajama as they made their way towards the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 4

"Getting even with Jairaya, meeting Minato-kun."

Sakumo sighted. Another one day long mission…great. How was he supposed to be a good father if every day he is busy on missions?! Only Kami knew. After he got Kashi back from Orochimaru he had a strange feeling whenever the boy was near. It felt like chakra but it was unlike anything he felt before.

Like…like a presents of a jinchuriki.

The jounin struggled at his own idiotic thoughts. Kakashi was not a host to a tailed beast! What kind of a father would he be if he didn't know his own flesh and blood was a demon container?!

He gave himself a face palm and went to check on his boy.

In the meantime Kashi decided it was time to learn how to sit. He was amazed on how his new wolf friend could sit without having anything behind his back and was determinated to add it to the "what-I-can-do" list.

The tiny child tried to push himself up with his hands but failed miserably. His intelligence grew very fast and his body simply couldn't catch up with it. Kashi snorted in frustration.

_Daddy and Niteroi could do it. _He prepared his hands to try again mobilizing every muscle in his arms.

_Then so can I! _He pushed himself up with all the strength he could gather and ended up in a crawling position. He looked down in obvious confusion. _Okay~ this went… well~_ then a look of recognition formed on his cute face. This was the position tou-san's dogs had when they ran and walked. He smirked. This may not be siting but it's definitely a good replacement. Kashi picked one of his hands and copied the way dogs move placing it gently on the large mattress on his crib. Then he had debated on which leg to move. Since his rigth hand was up front…it's only logical… for him to move his rigth leg to catch up! As he practiced he didn't notice a certain jounin watching him from behind the doorframe.

_Did my two week old son just… crawl? _He asked himself not believing what he just saw. But there it was rigth in front of him was his little Kashi growing up…faster than most kids his age. A tear made its way towards his dark gray eyes as he watched the younger ones arms and legs give up making him stumble back on his belly.

_KONCK KNOCK KNOCK! _

"Sakumo!" A all too familiar voice of a certain toad loving ninja he officially hated for obvious reasons echoed though the now empty hallways. The White Fang let his head hang on his chest a giant sight escaped his mouth.

"Aww…hell." He slowly made his way towards the door not really wanting to confront Jairaya without being able to plunder him to the ground.

"What do ya want Jairaya?" He asked coldly as he opened the door. He already sensed another's chakra so he knew his _old friend_ broth somebody with him.

The toad sage was hiding behind a young blond teen who was holding a pack of roses in his hands. The boy grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sakumo let his expression soften to let the kid know that unlike his master he has nothing to fear from him. Seeing that the equally tall sanin straightened up to look straight into the eyes of a very angry White Fang.

"Say Sakumo…" The pervy-sage knew he _had_ to mend his ways with the jounin for he was his number one comrade in the battle field. He wanted to be his partner in today's mission but… judging by the way the silver head glared at him he knew the Hatake would be more than happy to say "no".

"…have you met my student Minato Namikaze jet?" He placed the kid in front of the jounin.

"Pleased to meet you, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGTH JAIRAYA BEFORE I MAKE YOUR FACE LOOK LIKE AN OMLET!" The sudden outburst made the toad sanin want to hide under a rock.

"Now now Sakumo…let's not act like children." He said calmly though his whole body was shaking.

"_Not act like children _Hmmm…that's a first because I clearly remember one of us acting like a child AFTER I FOOLISHY TOLD HIM THAT IM A FATHER!" Minato gulped. Now he knew why everybody watched out not to angry the White Fang of Konoha. This guy was scary and he didn't even hit Jairaya sensei once!

"Sakumo I know I let your trust down, betrayed you and all that but can you wait with killing me till after our shared mission?" The sanin didn't know what to expect. Sakumo was as easy to read as a black writing on black paper during the blackest night through sunglasses. Which meant that hell would freeze over faster than he'd figure that guy out.

The top jounin glared daggers at his friend. He had no other choice but to go. But Jairaya better know that this time he'll wait a looong time before he decides to save his sorry ass from harm.

"You were supposed to stay here with Kashi." He stated crossing his arms. "If you go with me then who will take care of him?" Jairaya sweat-dropped. He totally forgot about the twerp. He looked at Sakumo then at Minato and a grin spread on his face.

"Minato will stay with him." He slapped his large hand on the boys back making him almost fall over.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakumo and Minato yelled in union. The blond couldn't believe it! His sensei wanted _him_ to stay with The White Fangs _son_?! But what if he does something wrong?! _This guy is ready to kill in order to protect his son and I don't stand a chance against him if he ever went rouge!_

Sakumo couldn't believe that his "friend" wanted a mere child to do a man's job. He eyed the kid from head to toe. From the look on his face the jounin knew he managed to scare the hell out of him.

"Fine." The silver haired shinobi walked out of the door frames. "Jairaya follow me." He started walking towards the training grounds. The toad sage had fear written on his face.

"Aww…come on Sakumo…"

The Hatake didn't answer just walked up to the sage and grabbed him by the collar grinning evilly.

"Sakumo…don't…" But he was already flying towards the training grounds.

Minato watched amazed. He never saw anybody do that to his sensei. Sakumo just earned himself his gratitude. He always wanted to see the sanin flying after last week embarrassing moment. The boy turned slightly red at the memory.

The White Fang gave the blond his last warning glare and rushed to catch up with the toad sage.

For a moment Minato looked at the woods where the strong jounin once was then he walked in the mansion with a sight. He followed happy baby giggles down the dark halls and found the brat.

His eyes widen at the sheer cuteness of the little boy as he crooked his head to the side. The teen walked up to him and grinned his famous grin at the boy.

"Hi my name is Minato." He said as the kid still looked at him curious. "You must be Kashi rigth?" The boy recognized his name and nodded his head.

"I'll be taking care of you today okay?" Kashi just nodded his head so it looks like he understands witch…is not true.

"_I like him_." Niteroi's voice echoed though his head.

The yellow head as he decided to call him went to the kitchen to get a bottle.

"_Why is he getting milk? You're not hungry_." Kashi would ask the same question If only he could talk.

Minato returned after a minute with a blue bottle in his hand. He didn't know much about babies but he did know that they get extremely cranky when hungry, so he brought the milk just in case.

He picked the boy up and sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. The boy was eyeing him not sure what to do.

He sighted.

This was going to be a looong day.


	5. Chapter 5

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 5

"Kashi meet Kurama. Kushina finds out about Niteroi. "

Everything was going just fine till Kashi started to cry Minato's ears of.

"Kakashi it's okay calm down." The teen desperately tried to make the trashing baby to stop his rampage but nothing was working! Kakashi had a very good reason…he missed daddy and wanted him back! Niteroi growled in the baby's head.

"_Doesn't that dobe have a brain?! It's obvious that you miss your tou-san._" The puppy eyed the teen suspiciously from his spot in Kashi's mind wanting to smack him in the head with his hard armored tail.

_Maybe if I keep crying he'll finally get it. _Kakashi thought turning up the volume. Minato went to the bedroom where he quickly called reinforcements and rushed back to the kitchen not wanting to get on Sakumo's bad side.

Minato placed him in his baby chair and tried to make him laugh. He made funny faces, played with his smelly socks and let milk flow down his nose. The last one made the child crack a smile. Then Niteroi pulled him in to his mind making him louse conscious.

#In Kakashi's mind#

Kashi formed in front of him in a crawling position surprising the pup.

"Wow you can crawl?!" The baby looked down at his arms and legs, then he looked up at his friend smiling proudly.

_Yeah I can. Cool huh? _

The puppy smiled warmly. Even though Kashi was only human he definitely grew up ten times faster than a normal kid his age.

_Anyway why did you call me here? _The puppy smiled even wider than picked up the startled Sakumo Jr.

"I sensed another like us! And it's coming here! Isn't that great?!" The boy's face stretched in a grin catching the others enthusiasm.

"We have to prepare for their arrival! We need balloons, candy, chocolate, cake, presents, drink, cookies, chips, tables, music, funny hats, lots of colorful lights, confetti, and cake! Did I say cake? Don't forget cake!"

Kashi laughed as all those things appeared one after another making it look just like the place he ended up in all those days back with his daddy.

#Back with Minato#

"Oh god. Oh God! OH GOD!" Minato yelled as he gently shock the frozen body.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOUR DAD WILL KILL ME! BRING ME BACK AS A ZOMBIE AND KILL ME AGAIN FOR THIS! "At first he thought the child simply fell asleep but when he didn't wake up after he yelled his name he figured Kashi lost his conscious.

"What do I do, What do I do, WHAT DO I DO?!" He asked over and over again up till reinforcement's came. The kunoichi's eyes went wide at the sight of the unconscious baby.

The ninja felt himself being smacked across the head. Hard.

"Minato what did you do to the poor boy?!" Kushina yelled glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

"I don't know Kushina but you _have_ to help me fix him! His father is the scariest ninja I ever met and I really don't want to get on his bad side!" Minato gave Kashi to her and watched as she exanimated the boy.

"Hmm…he seems to be in some kind of trance. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's talking to a demon." Minato's eyes went wide.

"God Kushina don't be ridiculous! All nine demons are sealed away the last one in you! Don't scare me like that!"

"I swear Minato that's just how I look when I talk with Kurama." She didn't know what to say. The demons all had hosts so why does she feel Shukaku's…no…Isobu's...no…Saiken's…no...Kokuo's…no…Son Goku's chakra? The body she was holding emitted all the ten demon's chakra signals! One after the other!

_But that's impossible! _She thought shaking. _To do that he'd have to be a host to all of them! And that's not possible! _

_"Humph." _Kurama's voice snorted in her head. _"There is one more left. The youngest of our tribe."_

_What are you talking about Kyuubi? _She closed her eyes taking in what the nine-tails just said. _There are only ten tailed demons. There was no word about an eleventh._

_"That's because the kid was born only a week ago." _

_Born? You mean…somebody..._

_"Yes. Somebody in this case Orochimaru created an eleventh demon from the combined power of our chakras and human bloodlines. So far I'd say he's the strongest of us."_

_And how do you know all that? _Kushina made a note to tell all this to the third.

"_Well…when Orochimaru was cutting of one of my tails (yes it grew back) I had a chance to meet the pup."_

_So he's still just a pup?_

_"We duh Kushina! Geez you're so stupid sometimes." _

Kushina eyed the child who was slowly breathing. In and out.

_Kyuubi take us to the boy's subconscious. I want to see if Kakashi is the container of the eleventh._

_"Humph. Fine." _The world started spinning and the kunoichi fell to the ground nearly dropping the baby. If not for Minato's reflex the kid would have a cracked skull.

"Not you too!" The future yellow flash whined cursing his luck.

#In Kashi's mind…again#

When Kushina formed in the boy's mind she really didn't expect _this_.

There were tables full of goodies and balloons. It was a… _party_.

"Welcome to our humble mind dear quest." She looked up to see a white-black wolf pup grinning at her, Kashi on the top of his head smiling as well. When Kurama formed right behind her she realized just how small the other was compared to the fox.

The pup looked up and bowed respectfully to the older demon.

"Welcome to my home Kurama-san." He said smiling. She could see the demon fox smile and bow his head lightly.

Kushina eyed the smaller of the two. He was to cheery for a demon and the way he smiled made her think he was only a little boy and not a bloodthirsty monster.

"It's nice to see you again Niteroi-kun." The older demon ruffled the younger ones hair carefully avoiding little Kashi as he did so. Niteroi giggled happily.

"I'd like you to meet Kakashi Hatake my host and best friend!" Kakashi bowed his head as much as he could lying on his stomach.

"Pleased to meet you Kurama-san." The human smiled. Kurama's eyes went wide. Usually people went running when they saw him. To be greeted by a small human like that with so much respect warmed this cold heart.

He smiled back at the baby and gently ruffled his silver hair making him giggle just like his companion.

"My pleasure Kashi-kun." The fox bastard smiled kindly.

"Ekhem." Kushina coughed to her fist remaining them that she's still there.

"Oh and this." Kurama pointed at the red head. "Is Kushina my host and…well something of a pre friend." The kunoichi glared at the fox then smiled and waved at the younger duel.

"Nice to meet you Kushina-sama." They said in union bowing their heads.

"Hi there kiddo's." She smiled wider at both boys.

"Hey Niteroi." She looked around. "Where is your cage? I'd like to see what seal the snake bastard used to seal you." The boy's looked at themselves confused. What cage?

"There is no cage Kushina sensei." Said Niteroi. "Tou-san just let me out and I went in Kashi's body. Simple as that."

"And you decided to… stay here?" Kushina asked dumfounded. No demon she heard about would willingly merge with a human.

"Yup. We were meant to be friends." Kakashi said rubbing the wolf behind the ear. Niteroi laughed.

Kushina couldn't help but smile at the strong bond between the two. Kakashi wasn't scared of the demon and Niteroi didn't want to harm him in any way. These guys were unique in any way possible. They were like…brothers.

The kunoichi didn't know what the Hokage will do with them. Probably seal Niteroi with the most successful seal he knew.

Kyuubi's eyes widen. He could hear Kushina's thoughts and what he just heard made his heart skip a beat. The seal she was thinking about…it was the one he was sealed with. He looked at the now playing younglings. The seal was too painful for _him _to bear and he was a demon in full power. He couldn't imagine the pain little Niteroi would have to go through. The process will most likely destroy the kid's heart. He couldn't allow that. Nite and Kashi were far too young to bear such pain and burden. If sadaime is ever willing to hurt the boy's he'll have to go through him first.

Now it was Kushina's turn to be surprised. She never thought Kurama would care about the faith of a single human. Jet here it was, Kyuubi willing to protect both Niteroi and Kakashi.

The fox pulled them away when Minato's cries hit her ears. The kids were waving them goodbye.

"_Kushina I won't let you do this to them._" The fox's angry sneer was heard in her ear.

_I don't want to do this either Kurama. _She answered as she got up from the ground._ But sometimes we are forsed to do what we don't want to…for the good of the village._

"_My god Kushina! Does Niteroi look like a raging demon to you_?!"

_Kurama…_

_"Answer the question!" _

_No…no he doesn't._

_"See?! I understand having me in those chains but Niteroi didn't do anything wrong jet! This will destroy him from the inside Kushina! I beg of you. Don't do this."_

_I'm sorry fox. But I have to._

With that she headed for the Hokage tower.


	6. Authors begging for help!

Authors note

To: killzone- Sorry. I really don't know much about the blood lines. I based this on a Naruto fan page. The rinnegan didn't look anything like the sharingan so I assumed it was a separate one. But to correct my mistake I say that Kakashi won't use the kekeigenkai personally. Only Niteroi when in bijuu mode.

By the way thank you (everybody) for all the reviews.

They give me inspiration on what to write next.

Special thanks to Prescripto13 for all the support and kind words.

I'm kind of in a block right now. I don't know if the Hokage should seal Niteroi away and make a jump to Kakashi being a genin or to make Kurama fight the seal, freeing himself and challenging Kushina to a battle over the two boy's future.

What do you think?

If you have any ideas for the story (I could really use some help here…) write it. Every idea is welcome.

Yours truly

JJjaguar.

PS: I'm totally out of ideas. You guys are this story's last hope!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks everybody!

Your reviews were very helpful so here is your reward!

JJ15

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 6

"The decision."

"I see." The third puffed smoke circles out of his mouth. Kushina came to him not so long ago telling him to prepare the village greatest sealers for they have another demon to take care of.

"This demon your speaking of" He asked eyeing the kunoichi. "Do you recognize him as a threat to Konoha?"

Kushina bit her lower lip. The truth was she didn't think Niteroi could even move his transplanted chakra tails, let alone destroy a whole village. But that doesn't change the fact that one day he'll grow up and become a demon at full power. Without a seal he could become very dangerous if he ever went against the village.

Kyuubi told her that when demon's turn into teenagers their power bets boosted so much they need something to let it out on. It's simply too much for them to hold in.

"No. He's too young for that jet." The sadaime nodded slowly. He could see that the kunoichi wasn't sure what to say.

"It's hard to believe a tailed demon would be too young to destroy a village." The third looked Kushina strait in the eyes. "It there something you're not telling me Kushina?" She gulped. How was she supposed to tell him that his favorite student created a tailed demon to use as a weapon against the leaf?

"The thing is Sadaime-sama…the demon I'm talking about isn't one of the ten original bijuu's." The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Somebody…created him, probably as a weapon." Saturobi rubbed his beard listening carefully.

"His name is Niteroi and he's in…" Another wonderful catch. Sadaime also has a soft spot for Kakashi, and the White Fang is his closest friend. The last thing she wants is to turn them into enemies.

"Continue Kushina." The Hokage's gaze became narrowed.

"Kakashi's body." She watched the older ones eyes going wide.

"Kushina." He said slowly. "If you didn't see the demon kill anybody than he doesn't appear to be dangerous."

"But…" The Hokage raised one hand to silence her.

"I read my part about demons Kushina. He doesn't have the power to be a threat till he's a teen. Till then let him grow with Kashi. We'll seal him when the time is right." _And they'll be old enough to survive the pain_.

When Kushina left, Kurama's chuckles could be heard in the back of her head.

_What are you laughing at fox?_ She growled at the chained demon.

"_At your face when Sadaime said he won't seal Niteroi_." He laughed so loud she lost her hearing for a second. "_Priceless_." He added snickering.

She shook her head. This won't end well. For any of them.

*Five years later*

_Niteroi! NITEROI!_ A five year old Kakashi ran into his mindscape waving a genin headband.

The wolf was so busy painting a picture of him and his friend that he didn't notice the silver head rush in.

_Niteroi…what are you doing_? Kakashi crossed his hands on his chest.

_"Painting. Don't you see? Your demon is a born artist." _Kakashi shock his head with a smile.

_Hmmm…that's interesting because last week you were dancing._

_"So? What's wrong about that?" _The demon looked at Kashi and the boy had to bight himself to not burst with laugher. Niteroi had a bad drawn mustache beneath his nose. The left one was white while the right one was black. It was crooked and made him look funny.

_Ballerina dancing Niteroi, ballerina dancing. _The young demon would be red if he didn't have his fur.

_"I wanted to try it out that's all. I didn't like it anyway." _Kashi chuckled at the memory of Niteroi dancing in a pink ballerina dress. His mind was getting all noisy when the wolf fell to the ground time and time again with a feint "I'm okay. Don't worry."

_And a week before that you wanted to play the flute. Ugh my head still whistles after that. _

_"Hey!" _The demon skulled his friend. _"I get bored here when you're at the academy! That's why I decided I need a hobby. So far none of these stuff were interesting enough for me."_

_Well this will all change because today I became a genin! _The demon nearly fell on his picture when Kashi showed of his new blue ninja headband with a leaf symbol on it.

_"Whoa Kakashi that's great!" _Niteroi gave him a high-five. _"You probably awed the sensei's with your pretty looks didn't ya tiger?" _Kashi slapped him on the giant black shoulder witch only made the demon laugh harder.

_Hey! I got that headband fair-square! My mask was on 24/7! _The kid jumped on the wolf's head and scratched his head with his fist.

_"Hey, hey, hey cool it tiger, COOL IT!" _Yelled Niteroi as Kakashi tickled his belly standing on his chest.

_Take that back pipsqueak! Come on! Take that back! _The wolf laughed his heart out.

_"Never! Never! I'll never surrender! Ahahahah! Okay! Okay! I take that back tiger! I take that back! Ahahahah! TIGER! You promised! Ahahahah!"_

_I never said I'll stop if you take it baaaaack! _

_"Traitor! TRAITOR! Ahahahah!" _

_Oh…now you MADE me mad pipsqueak! _Then Kakashi tickled him under his armpits making him laugh even harder.

_"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY TIGER! Please stop! STOP! Ahahahah!" _

_Okay! _Kakashi said then jumped of him with a smile. Niteroi lied on the floor thinking about what the hell just happened while glaring at the cocky five year old.

_By the way Niteroi. _Kakashi placed a hand in his pocket. _I have a little present for you old buddy._

_"Oh really?" _The pup had a black cloud over his head._ "And what would that be?"_

_Since I made genin…and you're in my body…_

_"I'm listening…"_

_This makes you a genin too! _Kashi took out a ginormous Konoha headband. The wolf looked at the reflection in the perfectly polished silver plate. The mismatched blue-red gaze, the half black half white fur, the sharp fangs and claws…

_"Whoa Kashi I don't know what to say…" _The demon mumbled as the kid tied it around his neck. The young Hatake jumped down and pulled out a big mirror.

_Don't mention it bro…there. Now you're a real Konoha nin. _

The demon looked at the reflection. Kakashi was right. He was a leaf ninja now. He smiled and hugged the boy with tears falling down his furry cheeks.

_"You're the best Tiger." _

_I told you to not mention it fur ball! _The little genin laughed hugging the wolf.

#Sakumo POV#

The proud jounin carried his tired son to his bed. The boy fell asleep immediately after describing the test to him. And who would blame him? The test was hard due to the war and he was just five.

The Hatake placed his son in the unmade bed kissing him good night.

A dark figure smiled behind his ANBU mask and disappeared to take the news to his master.


	8. Chapter 7

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 7

"Danzou wants Niteroi."

"Interesting." A dark figure said listening to the AMBU's report. "Interesting indeed." Danzou stepped out of the shadows looking out the nearby window. His face stretched into a grin while thinking of all the possibility's he could use the demon's growing power to become Hokage.

"How many tails does the new found demon possess?" His single eye watched the children running around the training field.

"According to my research...along with his own…" The masked ninja scanned through his notes furiously. "Eleven."

"What is its origin?"

"It was created by Orochimaru as a weapon against the leaf. The sanin collected large samples of the original demons chakras along with human kekeigenkai techniques. After combining them he used a forbidden jutsu to transform these powers into a living being. The bijuu is currently five years old and has the appearance of a white-black wolf due to his host's appreciation for them."

"I see…" The Hokage's right hand man walked to his desk, his visible eye watching the kneeling ANBU before him. The man's mask represented a shark due to the ninja's blood connection with the hidden mist village. Danzou collected him to his own ROOT tropes a week after he got caught spying on Konoha three years ago. The council decided it was best to kill the man but Danzou protested firmly saying that now that Mist clearly will recognize him as a traitor he might have valuable information they could use against the other village.

The man's name was Soren Agosto. He was in his early twenty's with long spiky black hair tied in a ponytail, clearly showing his appreciation for the White Fang.

Danzou's black eye locked Soren's icy-blue one in a long staring competition.

"And who might be the lucky host?" He asked watching the younger man's eyes drop to look at the piece of pater in his large palm.

"You might know him from somewhere master." Soren looked back in the eyes of the jounin and smiled reviling sharp teeth behind the shark ANBU mask. "It's Kakashi Hatake. The son of the White Fang." The older nodded even though inside he was shocked. Why would Orochimaru use the Hatake brat if he had better clans to choose from?

"There's more to that clan than we expected master." Said the kneeling ninja as if reading his thoughts. Danzou raised an eyebrow. What could _possibly _be in that child to outmatch an Uchiha or a Nara?

"It seems that to create a perfect weapon, Orochimaru needed a host with a specific type of chakra."

"The only chakra's the Hatake's have is lightning and fire nature ones." Danzou snorted. "Uchiha's have the same so why did he choose the silver brat instead of one of their little monsters?" Soren cursed quietly under his breath. Danzou never had the patience for long expiations witch always made him go bouncers!

"You're wrong master." He watched the older jounin's gaze slowly meet his with an angry glare. "The Hatake's naturally produce the extremely rear silver chakra, witch is a much stronger version of our blue one. Silver chakra can be made in a lab…but so far the one produced didn't match the original one in strength and power. To me it's only logical that the bijuu's are attractive to rear chakra samples. Orochimaru knew that (five years ago) Sakumo was the only survivor but was too old to become a trained killing machine. He took kids from various clans and large family's to find a substitute. None of the experimented lived to see the next day. When Kakashi was born he didn't wait long to make his move."

Soren stood up. He was at least an inch taller than the one he served witch made him smile. Danzou was now thinking of a way to take the kid away without his father noticing. He may not like the White Fang but he respected the man for his ability's and strength. The raging Top Konoha jounin would be too much for him to handle. He knew how dangerous parents can get when protecting their young. And facing Sakumo when angry was like committing suicide the longest and most painful way possible.

"Contact me with Orochimaru." He finally said. "I want him to know, that I know about his little experiment on Sakumo's brat. Tel him I'll send the With Fang banging on his doorstep if he doesn't include me in his plan."

"According to my data, Sakumo doesn't know about Niteroi or his place in Kakashi's body." Soren watched the older closely wanting to know how he'll react to what he just said.

"Very well. Continue with the assignment Agosto-san. I'll summon you when needed." Danzou watched the youngster jump away. He knew Hiruzen already knows about the so called Niteroi and is only waiting for the perfect moment to seal the demon. Tonight is the fool moon. The perfect time to seal a demon that's not in its full power.

#In the Hokage tower. #

"It is time. Jairaya bring the boy in." Sadaime nodded to his student who shrugged.

"But sensei. The kid isn't even a teen yet!" The sanin argued.

"I know but it's better to be safe than to regret later. Kushina was right. The demon now will be easier to seal then in full strength." The toad sanin only nodded his head gravely and walked away to the other room where they kept an unconscious Kakashi. They let sleeping gas in his room when he was resting after the exams.

"Gather around the boy my sealers." The Hokage said when the body was placed before him on the table. The sealers reacted immediately.

"Place your hands on the boy's belly. Mine and Jairaya's will be as last." The ten gathered jounin one by one placed their hands on the boy's uncovered stomach. Only the toad sanin hesitated in placing his.

"Begin."

# Kakashi's head. #

The two brothers were sleeping soundly. Kashi using Niteroi's fur and tail as a pillow and blanket.

Suddenly Niteroi felt something pulling the two apart and a loud noise above his head. He woke up just in time to jump away from the large gate falling between them nearly crushing the demon.

"Kashi!" The boy stood woken up by the sudden cry from his friend. The cage was pushing Niteroi into the deeper realms of his head witch were dark and scary. The demon tried to push the cage towards the kid but it was too heavy no matter how hard he pushed.

"NO! NITEROI!" The kid rushed over to the prison and hit it with his tiny fist. For a moment nothing happened but then electric chakra shot back at him making him yell in pain and fall limp to the ground.

"KASHI!" Niteroi felt tears fall down his furry cheeks. Then a sudden burst of anger took over the youngest demon. This eyes became blinding white and all the unmoving tails lifted themselves in the air. The demon roared in rage and gripped the cage bars with his paws sending ginormous amounts of chakra at making them slowly crack.

When the tails joined the cage was completely destroyed! Niteroi threw himself protectively over Kakashi's unmoving body and send a gigantic fire ball at the sealing. They hurt Kashi and they will pay for it!

#back at the Hokage tower#

Hiruzen and the others couldn't believe what just happened. When the kid's body started shaking they backed away to avoid being hurt. Then a gigantic half white half black wolf head shot from the child's belly and threw a giant fire ball at all of them. They were now looking at the flaming Hokage tower, Jairaya holding the demon brat in his hands. The Sadaime had only one thought:

_What have I done?!_


	9. Chapter 8

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 8

"Survival, pain, vengeance, freedom."

"Come on…come on!" Yelled the toad sanin as Tsunade desperately tried to wake the brat up. The failed sealing of Niteroi took a lot out of him, and so far, even after five hours of being unconscious the little Hatake still didn't get up. The more he didn't respond to them calling his name, the more Sakumo was going to kill them.

"Tsunade if you don't bring Kashi back to his feet before his father reaches Konoha we both are getting our ass kicked!" Jairaya unlike anybody knew how badly the White Fang deals with a deaths of family members. Ever since Mira died Sakumo became obsessed with keeping his boy away from harm. Beginning with making him chew on a kunai when a baby and teaching him ninja arts at the age two, ending with the kid learning jutsus meant for chunin when still in the academy.

Tsunade huffed something in response and concentrated back on the boy. His breath was labored and his pupils didn't react to light. She unlike her fellow teammate didn't worry about White Fangs fury, the snail queen worried about the kid's reaction when he wakes up. If it was Kakashi of course. From what they told her this demon was far stronger than the ten known ones, and he was still in his pre-bijuu state! If Niteroi woke up instead of Kashi not even the Sage of the six paths could save them.

"What was sensei even thinking?!" She yelled smashing the nearest wall into bits with a single blow of her fist. "The demon didn't make so much of a _flicker_ against Konoha and yet he _still _wanted him sealed away as if he was Kurama!" Orochimaru who was steadying the boy's head for her couldn't help but smirk. He never thought he'd see the toad sanin so afraid and the snail princess so angry.

"I think sensei did what he thought was right." He said only to be answered by Jairaya's angry snarl.

"Shut up teacher's pet!" Their eyes locked themselves in a long who-glares-colder competition. "What sensei did resulted with angering the so far neutral demon who just happens to be strong enough to fight all the older demons without so much of breaking a sweat! I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who created Niteroi you sick bastard!" Jairaya didn't know how right he was.

Tsunade just shook her head at them. She knew Orochimaru had the looks of a complete madman but he wouldn't go against his village. Thinking that he was supposed to be the creator of Niteroi-the most dangerous weapon known to man, didn't make any sense to her.

_Hn. It's probably only Jairaya's jealousy speaking_. She thought carrying the unconscious son of The White Fang to one of the hospital beds.

#In Kakashi's head#

"_Come on Kashi wake up!" _Niteroi cried holding the limp body in his shaking paws. The bijuu never felt so useless and angry. He couldn't save the one person he cared about from a stupid cage! Hell it was his _little_ _brother_ he failed!

Niteroi hugged the boy tighter as if that could bring his life back. What _was_ he _supposed_ to do? He wasn't a decade old demon! He was five years old! He wasn't even old enough to move his chakra tails (which he constantly tripped over…) without getting ridiculously angry!

"_Remember when we were little and…and I was crying because I wasn't like the demons in your history book?" _Niteroi asked between sobs. _"You said that if I was…I wouldn't…I wouldn't be your brother only some old bloodthirsty prick." _The demons tears fell on Kashi's frozen cheeks. "_I'm technically older but it was you who was the big brother. Always knowing what to do and being able to become genin just yesterday! Out of the two of us I was always the baby... _

The wolf's face turned serious for what he was about to say. _"But I promise you, that from here on out I won't let anything bad happen to you or the hidden leaf. So I swear. Till the day I die." _To proof he was serious he channeled a bit of his chakra to the tip of his claw and draw an "x" on his chest. It will burn if he ever broke his promise.

His face turned sad once again, burring his head in Kakashi's chest.

_Niteroi…I'm not dead yet. _Niteroi's eye's shot open as he heard that raspy voice. He glanced down and was greeted by dark eyes smiling up at him. His mouth stretched into a large euphoric grin.

_"Kashi!" _Niteroi yelled pressing his little host to his furry chest, threatening to never let go. _"You're alive! You're ALIVE_!" He threw the Hatake brat in the air and let him fall on his back. Then he ran around the mindscape making Kakashi catch a bit of his double-colored fur to prevent from falling.

The freshly made genin never felt so happy and excited. He felt the wind ruffle his silver hair as he and his wolf-horse ran through an imaginary western scenario. Niteroi's limp tails were waving like national flags when wind. 

_"Faster Niteroi! Faster!" _He yelled waving his imaginary cowboy hat and jumping up and down in his seat. The wolf laughed and jumped over a pail of sand. He was so happy his baby brother was alive and that he still had a chance to keep his promise. They ran towards the down coming sun. Laughing all the way.

#In Kushina's head#

Kurama's head shot up as he felt a large amount of his chakra being pulled away very suddenly.

"_What is it Kyuubi?" _Kushina's voice echoed in his head. He snorted. He knew all too well that the concern in her thoughts was untrue.

_It's nothing._ He said rubbing his temples. But the kunoichi was never a person to give up so easily.

_"Nine-tails you live with me long enough to know that I can sense when something is wrong with you. Now spill it!"_

_All right…I just had a chakra drain so big I got a headache. _He could practically see her tens up at the thought of somebody using his demon chakra.

_Shit this is bad! I have to tell the Hokage._

_"Chill Kushina. I think it was only the pup."_

_What?!_

_"It's quite simple. Having my tail gives him unlimited access to my chakra. I can guarantee you that all my fellow demon friends fell the same headache I'm feeling now." _

_But…since when is he able to…_

_"He probably just got ridiculously angry and activated the flow by accident. I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. He's just like a human child. And being in Kakashi's body makes it very possible that he caught the kid's love for the village and the sense of protection he had for it. I'm telling you its more possible that he'll protect Konoha rather than go against it."_

Kushina thought about what he said. Kurama sighted. She had "disbelief" written all over her face.

Before he met Niteroi and Kakashi he didn't believe that perfect harmony between a demon and its host was even possible.

But what he saw then changed him and for some stupid reason…he wanted to have a similar bond with Kushina. He was going CRAZY!

_If what you're saying is true. _Kushina didn't even try to sound convinced._Than it means that for a moment Niteroi had access to all the ten demon chakra systems. I doubt his body could contain so much foreign chakra. He had to get rid of it somehow. _

_"So much power can be dangerous for such a young body. Damage done to a demon in such a state can't be repaired_." He said getting slightly worried for the small boy_. "But it might be used to break a seal of some sort."_

_Hmmm…I heard from Minato that the sadaime attempted to cage the eleven tails. _

_"What?!" _Kyuubi's voice was filled with rage. He started to pull on the restrains making Kushina yell and hold her stomach in pain. The seal was burning. _"How could HE?! WHAT WAS HIS RIGTH TO SEAL THE KID?! HE DID NOTHING WRONG! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON HIM HE'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" _He pulled with all his might as if his life depended on it.

_Kyuubi Stop! It hurts! _Kushina fell to the ground gripping her stomach with the burning seal.

_"FELL THE KID'S PAIN KUSHINA! THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT NITEROI HAD FELT! I BEARLY SURVIVED THE SEALING AND HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!" _

Her cries changed in to cries of a certain young wolf demon he knew. They were ear parsing and full of pain.

He let this happen...give up without a fight! Like a coward! He made a mistake that could cost an innocent being its life!

He frowned when his chakra was being pulled away by his collar and chains. As if this could stop him! He was Kurama The Nine-tailed demon fox! The absolute king of demons!

_"Let me out Kushina!" _

_No! _

_"Niteroi's blood stains the Hokage's hands! He killed a CHILD!" _

_You don't know what happened during the proses… _Kushina tried but he was done with excuses.

_"I don't CARE what happened during the sealing! I promised myself that I will protect the kid with my life! That I'll guard his innocence as a child! So that he might have a chance to grow up as a warrior of the hidden leaf! Now that boy is dead and the least I can do is revenge him!" _

Kushina's vision became blurry as the pain became unbearable. She saw a red big fox like figure appear in front of her. From that moment she felt numb. The red figure became as large as a big dog. The kunoichi heard the fox say something and run of.

Kurama didn't know that Niteroi was completely fine. That he somehow managed to break the unbreakable seal. No he's free. And out for vengeance for a living child.

JJJaguar15: Now things are getting interesting…(smiles evilly) Next up: A Fox consumed by rage vs a young protector of the hidden leaf.


	10. Chapter 9

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 9

"The day the Kyuubi attacked Part 1."

JJJaguar15: To anyone who was confused by Niteroi having eleven tails instead of only ten I just wanted to say that it represents the Hatake silver chakra and the powers of the human bloodlines.

By the way I'm sorry for such a slow update. I got kind of busy with my homework (read: I couldn't find my charger and my batteries were anything but alive) so I didn't have time/my tablet working to type the next chapter.

But here it is.

The cool summer breeze was blowing through the open window in the rebuild Hokage tower as Hiruzen read the scouts reports on the border with the land of lightning.

The elder Hokage breathed in the cold midnight air smiling to himself sadly. The ninja world was a step before war and the leader of the hidden leaf knew that it was going to be one of the biggest ones known to ninja history.

He sighted and went back to the stack of papers before him. A tiny bell rang somewhere outside making the elder stop in his tracks. A shadow cowered the tower and wind made the candles flicker.

Something was out there.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. A large chakra signal was just behind the freshly rebuild walls.

A signal in a shape of a fox.

Sakumo smiled as he made his way towards his home. The mission took a lot out of him but he never felt happier. The night was chilly, the air was fresh and he just resaved a message that he's free from missions till the end of the week. Which means he gets to send more time with his son to make it up for not being able to see him become a genin.

As he walked he whistled out a song Mira taught him when they were still chunin. It was a happy, bouncy song that he could never get out of his head once he learned how to play it.

He stopped at the sound of a bell playing out of nowhere.

It was unusual to hear a bell in the middle of the night, especially when nobody hang bells in front of their houses unless it was a specific holyday. And the season was over a month ago.

The moon shined brightly when he looked at the direction the sound came from. The large shadow hovering over the Hokage tower was darker than the ones from the houses next to it and it seemed to be unaffected by the moon light.

But that wasn't what made his skin crawl.

It was the thing that created the shadow.

When Kakashi left the hospital it was already very late at night but having all the sleep he had made it impossible to fell tired.

But even if he didn't believe in monsters and boogieman he felt uneasy to walk down those empty roads. Maybe it was because he was totally alone since Niteroi decided to go exploring his darker mindscape after nearly being taped in it for the rest of his life. Not hearing the demons voice made the Hatake brat feel incredibly lonely.

The weather was relaxing and the crickets just couldn't stop playing their music.

But the best par it…his father is finally getting three days of duty. Which means he's going to have enough time to show him the jutsu he was working on. It wasn't an everyday jutsu you see being performed by a genin. It was his own _privet_ jutsu.

And he was proud of it even if it was him misplacing a hand sign in a lightning stile jutsu that led to creating this one he called chidori.

He was about to turn to the right when something made his right foot freeze in midair.

A bell.

For some reason…the boy took it as a warning.

Something bad was about to happen, and he knew just what when he looked up at the Hokage tower.

The demon fox looked at the poor frightened old human beneath him and smiled.

Fear was written all over the old man's shaking body. He loved the smell of fresh fear on a cool summer night.

He lifted his nine blood-red chakra tails so high they covered the moon light, cutting of the spark in the man's eyes.

"No one can help you now Hiruzen!" He growled, his pointy claws preparing to taste the blood of the once fearless Konoha leader. "You must pay for what you've done. An eye for an eye, a life for a life!" He flung his paw to wipe the elder of the face of the earth.

But that hit never came.

His eyes widen as he saw the mismatched eyes of the one that stopped him.

He never knew he'd see that face again.


	11. Chapter 10

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 10

"The day the Kyuubi attacked Part 2."

It was Niteroi.

Sweet, little, innocent Niteroi.

The only child he treated like a _son._

The Niteroi that was supposed to be dead…right there…in front of him. Safe…unhurt…alive.

He picked another paw to ruffle the white-black fur he thought he'll never see again…but stopped midair.

His eyes turned from sudden relief to burning rage.

His eyes closed and he smiled.

He almost believed the genjutsu was true.

Kakashi was currently pushing the giant fox paw away from his leader. In his two tails form…covered in Niteroi's white-black demon chakra. Two large one black one white tails moved around to the rhythm of the blowing wind.

Well…at least that what's his body was doing.

Niteroi when he saw the larger demon male attack the Hokage pushed him away and took over. His onyx eyes switched into sky blue and blood red.

"Kurama-sama!" Kashi yelled with Niteroi's voice. "What are you doing?!" To his horror the demon king laughed his heart out and threw the boy away making him crush in to the nearest building.

"Very clever Hiruzen." Kyuubi growled and leaned on all fours. "You can drop the genjutsu. I know the boy is dead."

He was about to create a small bijuu ball when he felt himself being pulled away by one of his tails. The next thing he knew he was flying towards the forest. His crash only made him angrier.

"I don't know what got in to you sensei." Said Niteroi in his full form standing protectively between the scared villagers and the much bigger demon. Kakashi on his shoulder. "But I won't let you hurt these people." The scene was like freshly taken from the woods. An older male fighting a much younger one. But unlike in the wild this fight wasn't for domination over a herd.

The Kyuubi had to admit. The genjutsu ninjas were getting better and better in their dirty tricks. He pulled himself from the rocks that covered him after the fall. And glared at the so called eleven tails. He looked, acted and sounded just like the little demon he knew. A part of him screamed for him to stop. That this really is his little boy. He shook the voice away and concentrated on his opponent. He tried to sense the ninjas creating the illusion but he found none. Snarling he crunched to jump at the imposter.

Niteroi watched the bigger demon prepare to leap. The red fur spiky. He shook his head and did the same.

"Niteroi." Kakashi pressed himself against his big brother's fur. The eleventh turned around and nuzzled his nose against the boy's chest.

"Don't worry Kashi." He gave the younger a reassuring smile. "I'll just beat some sense into him before he does something he'll regret." He moved the sandy tail and pulled Kashi to his back. He'll be safer there.

The nine tails leaped at the wolf that wasn't even half his size, claws out, fangs bared.

Niteroi growled and jumped to meet the older. All his tails ready for action. This fight will most likely be the end of one of them.

Sakumo watched in pure horror as a large demon emitted from his only son's body. Then his eyes started to stare blankly in the darkness in front of him. The world around him moving in slow motion.

His son was a jinchuriki.

And he didn't know.

The snake bastard used him on one of his dangerous experiments.

And he didn't know.

His own flesh and blood was now in the middle of a fight between the world's greatest weapon and the king of demons.

And he didn't do anything to help him.

He watched with numb eyes as the nine tails pushed down the smaller demon due to his bigger weigh.

He heard the wolf scream in pain as he hit the floor crushed by the larger one.

He watched his son yell the younger demon's name as Kurama laid his sharp fangs on his throat.

He saw Niteroi try to push the much older, stronger and experienced demon of him and failing miserably.

He saw the Kyuubi squeeze his eyes tight in pain when the pup's sharp tiny fangs dig deep into his left leg.

He watched the blood pure from the wound on Niteroi's throat as the older started crushing it with his teeth.

He saw the wolf's grip on the Fox's leg began to weaken.

"NITEROI!" NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kakashi's scream echoed through the scene when Niteroi's eyes landed on him half lid. Sakumo knew he wouldn't make it.

The last thing the wolf did was smile sadly at his little brother and then…

His head hit the floor in slow motion.

Sakumo saw his son ran towards the fallen body crying as he hugged the large nose completely ignoring the shocked Kurama.

_He killed him._

Kurama stepped away from the bleeding body. Eyes wide in horror.

_He killed him. _

He shook his head still watching the fallen wolf. His breath became labored, his head began spinning.

_He killed him_.

Kurama thought he fought to revenge the kid.

Instead he ended up killing the one he was willing to protect.

_He killed him. _

Hot tears fall down his furry cheeks. Then he felt something hugging his paw. He looked down and saw Kashi. The tiny boy's eyes were full of tears.

"It wasn't your fault…*sob* you were under somebody's control because I don't believe you'd hurt him on purpose *sniff*" He pressed his head to his fur. "I miss him Kurama-san" He said with a shaky voice. The older demon picked the silver boy up and hugged him.

_How I wish you were right Kashi. _He thought sadly knowing he was guilty.

Is Niteroi really dead or is he just playing possum? What do you think?

Do you like him as a character? (Just want to know if you got attached to him)

Tell me!


	12. Chapter 11

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 11

"Recovery of Niteroi, Danzou's deal with Orochimaru."

Kakashi sat in a dark corner of his mind. Niteroi laid in front of him breathing deeply and calmly. Large white bandages covered his neck, chest and all four paws.

Because of being a kid he wasn't old enough to work out an automatic healing process like the older demons did. Which is why his recovery took more time than Kurama's.

The Hatake brat hid his head in his knees. He was happy that his big brother is alive…but the older demons behavior worried him. When he scanned Kyuubi he didn't sense any foreign chakra in his system…witch meant he wasn't controlled…witch meant…

He growled at himself and shook his head at his own stupid thoughts. Kurama would _never _hurt Niteroi like that.

_"Heh I think you're right there Kashi." _Niteroi's tired voice said. Kakashi looked up from his knees. His older brother picked himself up shakily. _"He wouldn't."_

_Niteroi! _Kakashi yelled as he ran over to his partner and threw himself on his neck hugging him. The wolf laughed and hugged him back tightly even though his wounds hurt badly.

Then his little brother did something he didn't expect him to. He hit him hard in the head. So hard he almost fell over. He looked at him with shock written on his face as he rubbed the sore part.

_Don't EVER scare me like that again you hear me?! _The boy yelled though tears pointing at the demons chest. _Or I'll personally kick your sorry ass back to the living! Got it fur ball?! _

Niteroi started laughing when the kids face changed into a look of pure happiness and relief.

_"Got it lil' bro."_ He smiled. "_Loud and clear._" They then laid on their back and imagined a blue sky with clouds. Then they made the puffy white clouds change shape with the power of imagination. They laughed at them for the rest of the evening trying to forget the troubling events of yesterday.

Even though Niteroi was only a small child and his heart was full of forgiveness…he couldn't forget the fact that his father figure tried to crush his throat…right in front of his baby brother's eyes.

*Meanwhile*

Orochimaru's eyes were full of anger at the man before him.

Danzou was playing with his tanto as if it was a toothpick smiling with his visible eye.

"I already told you the deal snake." The elder snickered at the sanins anger. "You give me access to the weapon. I protect you from the ANBU that are definitely send after you." Orochimaru cursed the man under his breath. Now that Sakumo figured out that Kakashi became a jinchuriki right after he took care of him, his sensei send ANBU to capture him for experimenting on humans.

He let out a short whimper.

They already found their way into his lab witch they ended with killing all the experimented ones. Including Garrote-his young right hand, Azure- his loyal little girl and Nikebashi- Azure's older brother he really liked for his snake-like instinct.

"So what would it be Snakey?" The sanin realized a week ago that the elder was trying to be humorous by giving them all stupid nicknames.

Hiruzen-Hokey

Him-Snakey

Jairaya-Croaky

Tsunade-Snailey

Sakumo-Whitey

Believe me. He was just as shocked as you are. Even _Jairaya_ though this idea was stupid. What can you do? The elder had a twisted sense of humor.

He huffed. As if adding a "y" or an "ey" to a word will make it sound any funnier.

He doubted that with all his heart.

_If he thinks he'll become Hokage thanks to that, then he might as well try to become the sage of the six paths._ He though sarcastically.

"Fine." He growled grabbing the pail hand in his own and shook it in agreement. He wished he could wipe of that grin on Danzou's face with his caw-like nails.

"I like making agreements with you Snakey." The older smiled at him. "We should do this more often."

"Just keep your part of the bargain Danzou." Orochimaru said praying that this conversation was over and he can concentrate on more important tasks. Like Niteroi's wellbeing. He heard that his creation has been severely injured in a fight with Kurama.

He wasn't surprised to tell you the truth. He knew that even with all the power Niteroi possessed…he didn't stand a chance against older demon.

He was young and didn't have enough experience to do so. He needed Jairaya (because who else) to train both Kakashi and Niteroi (those two seamed to get along better than he though) for them to use the greatness of all the kekeigenkai and demon ability's they now possess.

He smiled. The sooner they master them (with Kakashi's genius it shouldn't take too long) the sooner he becomes the ruler of the ninja word.

His evil laugh echoed in the halls of the new secret hide out.

*Back with Kakashi at his house*

"Daddy!" The five year-old screamed as he entered his father's private office.

The older Hatake looked at him with a sick look in his eyes.

"Kakashi…will you ever forgive me?" He whispered. Sakumo stunk with alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Forgive you for what dad?" Kashi asked confused.

"For letting that snake bastard hurt you five years ago, for not being able to see you have a demon inside, for being the worst father in the world by not coming to your ceremony, for not being there for you all these times you needed me and I wasn't there." The proud White fang sank to his knees tears dropping down his cheeks.

Kakashi shook his head and ran to hug his father.

"Dad I was never mad at you for all this. I understand the consequences of becoming a lite ninja. Besides like you always said "Family is pack and a pack always sticks together no matter what." I love you daddy" He said burying his head in his father's shoulder. "Always will."

Sakumo didn't know if it was he who was the younger one or Kashi. Because after what he just heard he wasn't sure.

JJJaguar15: I officially hate this chapter! It's terrible! A disgrace! I'm ready to start banging my head on my desk it's that terrible!


	13. Chapter 12

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 12

"The chunin exam. The death of a pack member."

Kakashi bit the end of his pen through his mask furiously. He couldn't believe all this was happening in such a short amount of time. Last week his father failed an important mission and know is drinking himself to death at home, which left him to do all the chores and deal with the cruel words of the angry villagers.

And now he was put before an insanely hard test that even his genius had a hard time cracking. Heck even Niteroi felt nervous and helpless jumping from one drawer to another searching for answers he thought Kashi knew about but they were hidden so deep inside his memory core he simply didn't remember them.

"_Nutcrackers!" _The six-year old demon cursed his body covered in a billion pages with useless info. _"Why would you think about cookies in a time like this?!" _He yelled looking at the fresh piece of paper that writhed down Kashi's newest thoughts. He heard the boy chuckle nervously.

_All your rumble made me hungry._

_"You have more important things to do than feeling hungry Kashi!"_

_I didn't have breakfast today Nite! _

_"Then why didn't you make yourself some lunch before we left?"_

_To busy. _The boy answered tiredly.

Niteroi shook his head. Not at his vessel but at his father. Sakumo sacrificed a mission that could stop the war to save his comrades. Not that the wolf saw anything wrong about it. He probably would do the same if Kashi was in danger. But the way the villagers dealt with it was just cruel. Even the ones he saved turned their backs on him. Now the once proud warrior was drinking day and night to deal with the pain and burden.

He shook his at the way he made his son do all the job at home and study for the exam. The tiny boy hardly slept always having something important to do that couldn't wait till morning.

Half of his day Kakashi spend with Minato his new sensei learning for the exam while the other half he spend cleaning the house, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, cooking diner, filling out his father's old reports, rewriting old family scrolls, training Pakkun, learning how to fight using Niteroi's chakra and abilities, running to the shop for last minute shopping, repairing broken clock's that were all around the mansion, going to C-ranked missions with Minato-sensei to earn money, taking his father's dogs for walks, training in the Hatake garden, searching for books that might have the knowledge to help him pass, moaning the large lawn and a lot more.

Jairaya of course stopped by to help him from time to time but most of the time the poor boy was totally alone to face not only his problems but his father's as well.

_Hey Niteroi_. Kakashi's sleepy voice pulled him out of thought. R_ouge ninja "A" want's to throw a kunai 20 points west at his target rouge ninja "C" using a water wall jutsu while rouge ninja "B" plans to throw a shuriken pointed 39 points east from the center of the wall. Witch ninja's weapons have a better chance hitting the man if you know that:_

_a) __"B" Rouge ninja's kunai can speed 69 km per/hour _

_b) __"A" Rouge ninja's shuriken has lightning chakra floating through it and doubles it's possible speed (78 km per/hour) _

_c) __"C" Rouge ninja's wall is hardened by a wind stile jutsu behind it, that'll easily stop one weapon midair._

Niteroi's eyes went wide. What?! Those question's make less sense than Gai's challenges! Ninja's don't have to know that! They don't have calculators when they fight just to know if their kunai hit's the correct spot with the correct speed before it's actually thrown! This kind of thinking will only get people killed! Watch! :

_"Ahahahah! I'm a super strong rouge ninja! I'll destroy Konoha!"_

_"Not while I'm still here villain! Face my mighty fire ball!"_

_The villain closed his eyes and waited for the fire to hit but nothing happened. He crocked one eye open just to see the Konoha Nin siting on the grass counting something on his calculator._

_"Er…What are you doing?" _

_"Calculating. I want to know if the fire ball I'm planning to throw at you will hit you." _

_"Uh…I'm destroying Konoha…? Fight me…?" The villain said crushing one house while eyeing the ninja._

_"Waite a minute!" The nin yelled eyes narrowed. "I'm almost done! Gees are those rouge ninjas impatient these days." _

_The villain shot's the audience an incredibly annoyed look. _

_"Look there hero I don't have all day here…"_

_"Look villain this is what they taught me in the academy and I follow the rules. Mhm…Aha! It will! NOW face my…" But he couldn't finish. The evil ninja got fed up with him and sliced his throat open._

_"God if this is what the Konoha School teaches no wonder they lose more men to the war than everybody else." The villain grunted walking away. _

See what I mean?!

_"Kashi this is…"_

_Incredibly stupid. I know. _

_"Kakashi…do you know the answer?" _He asked watching the poor boy rub his tired eyes.

_It took me a while but Yeah. _

The boy looked around the room. He saw Asuma in the first row muttering something under his breath. Then his eyes landed on a stick chewing ten-year old named Genma. He on the other hand was furiously trying to bight though the black end of his marker. Not paying any attention to the test before him. Next to him sat a girl named Kurenai who was answering the questions with a confused smile on her face. He could tell from the pen movement that she was drawing hearts wherever possible.

Kashi sighted as his already exhausted brain tried to answer the next question.

#with Minato#

The yellow flash of Konoha walked around furiously, worried sick. His only student was now taking the chunin exam and he was half the age the other kids were! Not only that but the poor boy was exhausted after his training and chores Sakumo blindly dumped on his tiny shoulders.

Right next to him stood the third watching the participants, his eyes stuck on Kakashi. The boy was considered a genius so the examiners in order to test if this was true made an exam twice the difficulty of the one his son was fighting with. So far he saw the boy fall asleep three times in the last ten minutes.

Minato looked at Kushina who was staring at the floor.

_"How is he doing Kushina?" _The husky voice of the fox king echoed in her head. Ever since he almost killed Niteroi he's been trying to make it up to the pup. Too bad Niteroi wasn't ready to forgive him jet.

_He's doing well Kyuubi his wounds didn't even leave scars. _

_"And the boy?"_

_Well…after Sakumo failed he has to work for the two of them. He's really tired and everybody sees it but nobody cares except Minato because he's Sakumo's son._

_"You people are weird. In the animal world even if some pup is the son of a traitor nobody cares. He's a deferent being, not his father." _The fox snorted. He admired the Hatake brat for his strength of character in such a hard time. Why couldn't the villagers accept him for who he really is and not see Sakumo every time they look at him?

_I agree with you bastard. The kid doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. _

_"Look at his posture. It literally screams "TIRED!" God! Does he even sleep at nights?!"_

_I'm afraid not. _The Kunoichi looked at the silver haired boy fighting the urge to sleep sadly. _He has too much things to do to even consider going to sleep before 4 a.m._

_"But…but he wakes up at 5:30 a.m.! He needs more sleep than just one hour!" _The nine tails yelled angry.

_I know Kyuubi. I know. It's a miracle he lasted so long with just one hour of sleep a day._

Both of them sighted deeply as they heard the ending bell ring.

#At the Hatake mansion#

The White Fang knew it was over.

His reputation…gone.

His friends…hated him.

His son…bears the pain he should be bearing.

His village…wanted him dead.

The world…doomed.

He looked at the sake bottle. His tired bloodshot eyes looked back at him in the green glass. He sighted. This was his only escape route. Alcohol. Drinking himself to sleep was the only way he couldn't hear the threats the people that once were his fans threw at his son. He was proud of Kakashi and ashamed of himself.

He had to end his and Kashi's suffering while there was still time.

He slowly got up from his desk and walked down the long hall towards the kitchen.

He opened a drawer and pulled his tanto. He didn't know how did it end up here and to be honest he didn't care.

He froze as he heard the front door open and a tired child's voice call out "Daddy I'm back!"

He needs to do it quick. Before the boy reaches the second floor looking for him.

He looked at the reflection in the blade.

_This is for you Kashi. _

The blade hit his stomach just as the door flew open reviling shocked tired dark gray eyes looking right at him.

The last thing the broken man heard was Kakashi's pained distant scream:

"DADDY!"


	14. Chapter 13

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 13

"Dealing with pain. Stage 1: Numbness and reprograming."

Niteroi watched Kakashi with eyes swollen from tears.

Ever since the body left the mansion the boy sat in front of an empty wall in his room with his knees pressed tightly to his chest.

In his mind however he was sitting before a giant white-black cinema screen playing all the happy memories he had with Sakumo. Tears hitting the floor whenever his father smiled or hugged him.

The wolf shrugged when he saw the boy's face. His mask was down reviling lips that didn't give away that this boy just witness his father committing suicide and was trying hard not to cry. He was staring numbly at the screen, the quickly passing images reflecting perfectly in his glassy eyes.

"Kakashi." Niteroi whispered carefully. The only living Hatake didn't give a sign that he heard him.

"Kashi." The wolf pleaded. New tears making their way towards his eyes but he shook them away. He already let his emotions out. Kakashi bottled them all in. He needed to be strong for his broken host. Make him realize he needs to let them out or they'll destroy him from the inside.

The boy continued to ignore him even when he laid his head next to his legs. The silent scenes before him showed the little time the two spend together. The demon knew he boy blamed himself for Sakumo's death and wanted to suffer the hardest punishment he could think of.

#Kakashi#

He didn't even feel Niteroi's cold nose touched his hand.

The images on the cinematic screen became more distant and blank. When he started forcibly reminding himself about the good times he had with his father they were colorful and you could make out every word. As time went by they became less detailed and soon lost all their color.

He closed his eyes and focused on the strange cold sensation emitting from his heart. He never felt it before but he could name it without second thought.

The feeling of numbness.

It overpowered every other emotion and swallowed it leaving a freezing feeling of emptiness behind. It spread all over his body making him shiver even though Niteroi's fur covered him like a blanket.

When he reopened his eyes the screen flashed what looked like an adumbration of what were once beautiful memories.

That was his punishment.

Erasing the remains of the fallen person.

A person he loved but didn't want to remember.

Didn't want to be scum.

Like Danzou said on Sakumo's funeral:

"_Sakumo may once been a great ninja of our village. But now he's nothing but a traitor that abandoned the mission that could prevent this horrible war from killing your children and husbands!" _

That day Kakashi almost ripped his throat open.

_But now he saw the truth._

If it haven't been for Minato sensei that bastard would be back from where he came from.

_Billions of innocent people died because of him._

In hell.

_Both of them._

He looked at the wolf he shared his mind with. He was looking back at him with worried eyes of red and blue.

The screen was now completely white.

Kakashi's gaze became cold.

The old he was gone.

Died along with his father.

Time to start uploading a new program.

"The lone, emotionless follower of the code of the hidden leaf."

_Perfect. _

Niteroi's eyes widen as he opens his mouth to stop him.

To late big bro.

I'm sorry.

_Proceed._

#Minato#

The Yellow Flash of Konoha was torn by the shape his student was in.

The boy didn't fight his hands when he was picking him up from the corner he was sitting in. He felt as if he was holding a ragdoll.

An emotionless, cold, broken ragdoll.

His eyes were focused on the space before him. Blank and glassy.

Minato hugged the body closer to him as he felt him slightly shiver.

_Why did you leave him Sakumo? _He asked looking up at the night sky as he carried Kashi to his home.

And as if Sakumo heard him the wind answered:

_"I had to…"_


	15. Chapter 14

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 14

"There are some people that just can't be saved-a talk with big brother Niteroi."

The wonderful sound of cracking wood entered Kakashi's ears.

He smiled.

The pain that came afterwards was sweeter than sugar.

Another round kick to the wooden dummy in Minato sensei's garden.

Ever since he snapped out of his numbness he became obsessed with training.

Wanting to perfect everything from ninjutsu and genjutsu to taijutsu and chakra manipulation the kid trained for hours not knowing that a certain yellow head was watching him sadly from behind the doorframe.

*Mean while*

"Kushina this is slowly becoming an obsession." Minato said panic slowly rising in his voice. "He trains like this ever since he woke up two weeks ago, stopping only for a small snack and a short time in the bathroom every five hours."

Kushina nodded and took a large sip of her coffee. Minato called her two hours ago stating that Kakashi started training himself to death and he doesn't know what to do.

"The kid went through a lot Minato." She looked him in the eyes and pointed at the heir of the Hatake clan punching his own clone senseless outside. "What he's doing is a common reaction from children that witnessed their parents committing suicide. Especially if the kids are ninjas." She paused. "Don't worry. He'll snap out of it. They always do." Kushina picked up her favorite blue cup and took another sip of the delicious coffee.

The yellow flash of Konoha sighted looking at the multi Kakashi's beating themselves up right behind the door. He couldn't even tell witch boy was the original one. It didn't bother him to much until a clone different from others emitted from behind the trees.

He looked like Kakashi but had white-black chakra sticking to his clothes like a second layer (he looks just like Naruto in bijuu mode) and weird two colored eyes.

Minato narrowed his gaze to see better and what he saw made his jaw drop.

His right eye was a rinnegan while the left one was a spinning sharingan.

The clone slammed into one of the Kakashi's (Minato only assumed it was the real one) and pinned him to the nearest tree.

"So the pup finally decided to take matters in his own paws." Said Kushina in Kurama's voice with a smile. "About time brat." He whispered wishing him luck.

#with Kashi#

"Let me go Niteroi!" The silver head slammed his legs in to the slightly taller clone's jaw making him scream in pain and let go of his collar.

Unlike his big brother (who ended up two feet away landing rather painfully on his behind) Kakashi landed gracefully on all fours.

The taller clone picked himself up and cracked his jaw back to place.

"You know…for someone who is so little you deliver quite a punch." Niteroi smiled rubbing the sore place.

"Humph. You're only two centimeters taller than me. I don't see how that makes you a better fighter."

Niteroi smiled. He didn't hear that voice for over a month because Kakashi gave him silent treatment for stopping his reprograming.

Yup. He did it. Doesn't know how. But he did it. Guess having a shared conscious ad mind clearly helped.

"Well…I have chakra and weight advantage, and all you have are speed and strength."

"What is this about Niteroi?" The six year Old's voice was cold and stern for a human so young.

"What do you mean?" The bigger boy answered with the most innocent smile he could master.

"For starters you newer leave my mindscape let alone possess one of my shadow clones to fight me."

"You looked like you needed somebody to beat some sense in to your thick head." Niteroi smiled and wrinkled cockily. Kashi growled and picked himself up.

"Heh I've seen you do that before Nite, and in case you forgot…It didn't end up well for you." Now it was the wolf's turn to growl.

"This isn't what this is all about Kakashi." He said his voice dangerously low.

"So tell me big brother..." The heir of the Hatake clan glared at the demon reaching for his weapon bag on his leg. "What is this all about." Then with the speed of lightning he lunched at the clone. Kunai pointed at Niteroi's heart.

"What do you think it is about bonehead?!" Yelled the young demon barely avoiding the knife. "Your strange behavior that's what!"

"I see nothing weird about it!" Kakashi blocked Niteroi's uppercut with his right arm and delivered a punch to the jaw…again.

"Tell me then!" The older boy whipped away the blood that slid down his uncovered face. "Is attempting to train yourself to death normal?! How about erasing all the happy memories with your father and turning yourself into a living weapon?! IS THAT NORNAL KAKASHI?!" The boy was caught off guard while ranting and got hit in the stomach with the handle of a kunai.

"You just don't understand do you" Kashi's eyes narrowed to slits and his voice was colder than ice. "He killed himself because I failed to be there for him! I never had enough time to stop and just talk to him about the situation! I wasn't there when he needed me most!"

All Niteroi could do was shock his head. Kakashi didn't see that he wasn't the grown up in the Hatake family. Sakumo was.

Why did Kakashi punish himself for all the mistakes Sakumo did?

"Kashi you're wrong! Stop punishing yourself for Sakumo's mistakes! HE wasn't there for you! HE failed to see you when you became genin! HE failed to take care of you when he abandoned the mission!'' The bigger boy hit Kakashi the stomach making him fall over.

"No matter how much you deny it none of this is your fault! Killing himself was Sakumo's decision and it had nothing to do with you being a terrible son!" Niteroi watched as tears fell down the younger ones mask.

"THEN WHY?!" Kakashi yelled at the sky throwing his hands up. "WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?! WHY?!"

To that however Niteroi had no answer.

Kakashi started crying to his hands finally letting all the emotions out.

The demon sighted and hugged him fighting back his own tears.

Kashi's hands gripped Niteroi as if he was afraid he'll lose him to if he lets go.

"Don't leave me Nite." He whispered between snobs. Those words only made the wolf hug him tighter.

"Never baby brother." The older one promised. "Never."

#Back with Minato#

The yellow flash smiled at the brotherly moment in his garden.

_So what Kushina said was true._ He thought grinning. _Niteroi really is Kakashi's big brother_.

"You see Kashi." He whispered. "You have us your friends and a responsible older (demon) brother. There is enough of us to form you another family."

_"You're right about that Namikaze brat." Said Kurama that took over Kushina's body. "You're right about that."_


	16. Chapter 15

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 15

"Teammates?! What teammates?!- Kakashi meet's Obito and Rin. Orochimaru vs Jairaya-the first use of the ultimate weapon"

It's been three years since the incident with the White Fang and Minato had to admit. Allowing Niteroi to make himself a human form from one of Kakashi's clones to pose as Sakumo's older lost son was a brilliant idea.

Now his student won't have to rely on the mindscape to communicate with the demon and Niteroi on the other hand will be able to learn more about the world he never actually touched while being closer to his brother.

"Do apples always hurt when they fall on your head?" Asked the slightly taller boy with violet-brown eyes and half white half black hair through gritted teeth as he rubbed his sore head glaring at the evil tree.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Niteroi away from the tree before it hurts him too much.

"Yes they will, and by the way it's caused by "gravity" in case you wanted to know." Minato laughed at the face the older of the two had. Pure confusion mixed with jealousy for Kashi's knowledge.

"And this…" The wolf-boy poked the last Hatake in the head three times. "Is caused by a dictionary that got stuck in there when you pushed it up your nose at age two."

"Did not!"

Before the two could start bickering some more two figures entered the training grounds.

One was a spiky brown haired boy with orange goggles and the second one was a dark brown haired girl with purple paintings coming down from her eyes.

"Uh…sensei?" The nervousness was heard clearly in Kakashi's voice. "Who are they~?"

"That my student are your new teammates." He grinned at the wide eyed Kashi and a rather happy looking Niteroi.

Was it only Kakashi or was the girl drooling?

"This is Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara! Rin, Obito those are…"

"Hi! I'm Niteroi Hatake and this antisocial dude here is Kakashi. Pleased to meet you." The biggest boy around smiled a flashy smile at both of them which made the future copy ninja want to hide.

"Nice to meet you too Niteroi, Kakashi!" Obito grinned and gave them thumbs up. "I'm gonna be Hokage one day because that's my biggest dream!" He yelled at the sky punching the air.

"While we're at the "dream" subject." Minato smiled. "How about we all say what our dreams are to get to know ourselves better?" Everybody except Kakashi were all about the idea.

"Niteroi you're the oldest, you go first." Kashi pushed the wolf upfront.

"My dream is to meet the sage of six paths one day and ask him if he likes bubble gum." Kakashi face-palmed, Obito laughed and Rin turned pink when Kakashi looked in their direction.

"Very good." Minato commented still smiling at the originality in Nite's dream. "Who's wants to go next?" His eyes instantly moved towards Kakashi who looked at the trees as if they were the most interesting things on earth.

"Lady's first." He eye smiled at Rin who became bright red. _I smell a crush~_ Niteroi thought snickering.

"My dream is to find the perfect husband and live happily ever after." Nobody noticed that she was secretly looking at the younger Hatake while saying that.

"Um…" The tension raised as everybody was looking at him right now. "My dream is…" _There is no backing away now… _"To see my mother and father again." He closed his eyes half expecting them to start laughing because this was a child's dream that will most likely never come true while his other half expected them to pity him which the twelve year old hated more than everything.

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes confused to meet softly smiling teammates and sensei.

"You're not laughing?" He whispered quietly. He never admitted before that he missed his parents. Not even to Niteroi and he lived in his head!

"Of course not Kashi-kun." Rin smiled warmly walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But you're going to see them after the missions" Obito said. "What's a point of having a dream if it's gonna come true in a few hours?" On that Kakashi sighted and lowered his head. Niteroi decided to take action.

"Our parents are dead Obito." He said quizzing his little brother's shoulder to show support.

"Oh…I didn't know…sorry." The young Uchiha rubbed the back of his head.

Minato sensed the uncomfortable silence and decided to give the four a bell test.

#Orochimaru#

The snake sanin cursed while jumping away from Jairaya's rasengan.

While he was spying on his weapon his two _teammates _attacked him from behind.

"What do you want with Minato traitor?!" The toad sanin yelled angrily. He didn't change one bit. Only worrying about his own student and not about his best friend's child.

"Nothing Jairaya-kun." He watched pure hate crawl up to Jairaya's face. "He's not my target. A certain little boy is."

"Obito…" Tsunade breathed. The snake sanin always had a liking to Uchiha's because of their sharingan. The poor boy is probably what he's after. "Stay away from him!" She yelled summoning her snail.

"Tsunade-chan do you really think the Uchiha is who I'm after?" Orochimaru shook his head at them they could be so clue less sometimes.

Tsunade concentrated on his words. Was he after Obito but wanted to make them think he wasn't? Or maybe his target was Rin? No…that wouldn't make sense. The only one left is…

"Kakashi!" She breathed. The experiment he did on the boy…the demon that lived in him…everything fell into place. Jairaya stiffed in his pose a growl escaping his throat. This was even worse than targeting Minato. His former student was capable of fighting of the snake but Kakashi was only a chunin. And his best friend's only son. There is no way he'll lose another Hatake. He'd rather die first.

_I won't let Orochimaru hurt him Sakumo._ He promised going in to sanin mode. _I'll protect him with my life just like you did with your comrades that faithful day. _

"If you want Kakashi Orochimaru." He said growling. "You'll have to go through us first."

Tsunade smiled and nodded determinated.

The snake sanin laughed at them.

"My dear dear Jairaya" He said smiling insanely. "Don't you realize…" He made puppet master jutsu hand signs. "That I already have the boy?"

#with Niteroi and Kakashi#

Niteroi suddenly felt himself fading away.

Something was taking control of his body, pulling him back to Kakashi's mindscape.

Kakashi watched Niteroi becoming the smoke he was before they met all those years back and floating back towards him.

But as soon as he entered his body he felt somebody pushing him out of the way.

He tried his best to fight it but found himself unable to.

#Minato#

At first nothing happened but then Kakashi's eyes became shiny red and with a large burst of chakra went into one tail mode.

When the smoke cleared he could see his student on all fours, white-black chakra surrounding his body (like Naruto one tail mode) the burst blew away his mask showing a mouth full of wolf like sharp fangs, his eyes were similar to the two tails and he had whisker like scars starting from the edge of his chins (unlike Naruto's they only appear when bijuu mode and their location is different) and a large chakra wolf tail swung around like a bell.

Obito was scared with a kunai placed in front of him.

Rin paralyzed in fear.

He…prepared for an attack that never came.

Instead Kakashi leaped towards the woods moving just like a wolf.

#Jairaya#

The rasengan was ready.

It was time to end this madness.

He smiled and leaped at his former teammate-rival.

Orochimaru didn't even stop smiling.

The wind ball was a meter from his chest…

But then something slammed into his hand pushing it down followed by a spin kick to the jaw.

The chakra the leg was cowered with was stronger than an ordinary jinchuriki's one.

He felt Tsunade's hands trying to slow down his impact.

It didn't.

Both sanins landed ten feet away from where they just stood.

"I knew you'd come to my aid my prized weapon." Orochimaru patted the hypnotized jinchuriki on his right.

Jairaya's eyes went wide.

The kid was controlled.

Not only he…the demon too.

He gulped. Things were going to get messy.

#Minato#

"What the fuck just happened?" Obito yelled still having the demonic version of Kakashi stuck before his eyes.

"Obito mind your language and I don't know but we have to help him." Minato said determinated.

"Are you INSANE?! He could have killed us a few minutes back!" Obito yelled.

"Exactly. He could have but didn't Obito. That wasn't his task." Minato said deep in though.

"What does it mean sensei?" Rin asked worried about her new teammate.

"That whoever controls him decided we weren't worth his time. He's aiming on something bigger than just us."

"What can we do?"

"Were going to follow his chakra signal and find out. Who's with me?" Minato placed his hand before him.

Rin placed hers without hesitation.

Obito still wasn't sure.

"I don't know…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Obito I know you're scared of Kakashi's form we all are but he is your teammate." Minato's words didn't help much.

"Please Obito-kun." Rin looked at him with pleading eyes.

"All right." He finally said blushing.

With the speed of wind all three rushed where the chakra signal led them.

JJJaguar15: Sorry. This chapter I wrote in a rush. It's not super good but don't worry I'll make my next one more interesting.

Promise.

See ya later!


	17. Chapter 16

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 16

"Kurama vs Niteroi-battle of kings."

Jairaya could only stare as Orochimaru ads Kakashi three more tails.

The boy looked just as if somebody cowered him in black chakra and added red (dinosaur-like) tails and red paws. Eyes of the legendary Son Goku stared back at him blankly.

"Jairaya…" Gamabunta asked in shock. "What the hell is that?" The large toad lived long enough to know the name, host and ability of each nine demons that existed.

But this one he never saw before.

From the hidden face feathers (as much as the chakra let him see) he recognized the Hatake kid.

"Jairaya why is this kid a jinchuriki? Whose host is he? Son Goku's?" The toad looked at the boy's eyes. Yes. Definitely the four tails. He felt the sanin shock his head on the top of his back.

"No time Gamabunta…WHATCH OUT!" The king of toads leaped out of Kakashi's way as he leaped at him with a black lightning jutsu he never saw before.

The kid slammed into a large abandoned house. When the jutsu hit the poor building fell apart with a large bang.

Where the mansion once stood was a pail of dust.

"Seriously Jairaya!" Gamabunta yelled panicked. This wasn't Son Goku. He was using his chakra sure, but it wasn't him. "Who is that?!" He yelled pulling out his trusty sword.

"It's Niteroi the eleventh." The toad blinked. _Who?_

"Come again." He said swinging his blade at the boy who jumped over in gracefully. Like a wolf leaping on its prey.

"You might not know him." Jairaya hissed as he tried to push away the kid's small bijuu ball with his strongest rasengan. "He's a newborn compared to the others." Kakashi was stronger though and managed to push it so that it was less than a meter away from his chest. "Only twelve years old." Tsunade slammed her fist into the boy's side effectively pushing him of track along with his bijuu ball.

Gamabunta heard a low growl escape the snake sanins throat as he performed more hand signs. In an instant Kakashi's body responded adding an extra tail and changing the rest into Kokuo's tails.

His eyes changed as well. From the four-tailed to the five tailed.

"Jairaya I still don't get how he can use every other demon's chakra?! This is practically impossible!" The frog sanin ignored his curious summon and watched as Tsunade tried to doge Kakashi's taijutsu moves powered up by the swift release kekeigenkai.

"Give it up Tsunade-chan." Said Orochimaru just as she got hit by the boy's fist in the guts. "You have no chance of succeeding." She barely heard him as she crushed into a dozen trees before finally stopping.

"Tsunade!" Jairaya, Gamabunta and Katsuyu jelled in union.

The snake sanin watched the angry trio attack his weapon together.

Poor Fools.

The jinchuriki didn't even have to move a muscle to avoid them.

The five always-moving tails did the job for him effectively putting a halt to their assault.

#Kushina and Kyuubi#

Kurama felt his chakra being pulled away much like that faithful day six years ago.

He opened his one eye and yawned.

_"Looks like the pup got into trouble again_." He said stretching his limbs. "_Yo Kushina!"_ He yelled at the empty space before him. The all familiar red-head appeared in an instant.

_What is it Kurama? _ The kunoichi asked watching him carefully.

_"Niteroi used my chakra again." _He said simply. _"It could only mean that he fells endangered and his body is naturally trying to protect itself by using chakra."_

_He's not a puppy anymore Kyuubi! _The large fox froze at the outburst. _He is already old enough to learn chakra control. _His eyes narrowed.

_"Are you suggesting he's using it to attack Konoha?" _He laughed. _"You and I both know how ridiculous this idea is Kushina." _

He heard her huff angrily at him.

_"There is only one way to find out. Take us to the pup."_

_Mind telling me how?_

_"By walking of course." _He chuckled at his own joke.

_That's not what I meant fox. _She growled. He sighted.

_"Just follow my chakra signature." _He said as a matter-of-fact rolling his eyes.

With that Kushina set out to track down the young trouble maker.

#Minato, Rin, Obito#

He and his remaining students were hot on Kakashi's trail.

Jumping from one tree branch to another with lightning speed he realized they were heading towards the training ground nr.23.

"Jairaya watch out!" He froze hearing the panicked voice of the snail sanin.

"Watch out yourself Tsunade!" His sensei yelled back.

"Both of you shut up and watch out!" That was Gamabunta's voice. What was he doing there? And more importantly…What the hell was his sensei and Tsunade-sama doing there?! Playing volleyball with Kakashi?!

"Sensei you might want to see this." He heard Obito's voice in front of him. Somehow he managed not only to out run him but also do it without him noticing.

_Sensei was right_. He thought sweat dropping. _I am getting sloppy_.

He joined the Uchiha and what he saw made his heart skip a beat…a very, very long beat.

There was his trusted, prevented sensei shoulder to shoulder with Tsunade his toad above them.

He with a rasengan, she with her hand glowing blinding blue, Gamabunta preparing a large tsunami in his mouth.

Rushing towards them with blinding speed, a black "chidori" (Kakashi showed it to him just two days ago) in his right hand (while his left one channeled chakra to it) and _five _small bijuu balls on each white tail was Kakashi.

Minato felt cold.

The three were preparing to concur his students attack.

All he could shout before the jutsu met was:

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The bijuu balls appeared right next to the chidori and clashed with something that was to yellowish to be the rasengan.

BANG!

Blinding light.

"SENSEI!"

#Kurama#

When he decided to take the hit for the pathetic fools that thought they could stop it, he didn't think it will hurt so much.

His large yellow chakra colored paws pulled away the sanins and toad, and along with six his tails concurred the boy's attack.

It was surprisingly strong considering that it was that twerp Niteroi who isn't even a full growth demon that did it.

He pushed the urge to wince in pain as he looked at his half burned of paw.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Orochimaru's voice made him look towards the traitor sanin. He growled as he watched Kakashi stand protectively in front of the snake bastard.

"What did you do to him?!" He yelled crunching into a fighting stance. The boy copied his move though he still looked like Kakashi covered in black white chakra and not like Niteroi in his full form.

"Only testing my control over "weapon XX-26" of course." Orochimaru didn't seem to care who he was talking to. Or he simply felt safe with Niteroi and Kakashi under his control.

"Live them alone you bastard!" He swung his paw to wipe him of this planet but before it even reached him, the bastard made a handful of hand signs and between the fox demon and the snake sanin grew Niteroi, stopping his attack midair with Gyuki's tail.

Boy did the kid grew since he last saw him.

He noticed that Niteroi was only two heads smaller than him, had more muscles and his face lost the chubby cheeks he had as a small puppy.

The king of demons couldn't help but stare at the large "X" that was burning into the boy's chest.

The "x" promise he liked to call it. And by size alone he could tell it was a mayor promise Nite was now braking.

"Niteroi snap out of it!" He yelled hoping that the kid could hear him somehow.

"I'm sorry Niteroi is not here at the moment." The snake sanin laughed and made the pup use the Wood release kekeigenkai, which resulted on pining him to the ground with a bunch of tree trunks.

He growled as the wood kept pushing him lower to the ground while Niteroi looked right at him with emotion less red glowing eyes not moving a muscle to help him.

"Let me go Orochimaru!"  
"Even if I do how would it change your situation Kyuubi?"

The fox didn't respond.

The bastard continued.

"You feel far too guilty to attempt an attack on my weapon, afraid you'd hurt him like last time you two battled." The sanin smiled admiring the angry look on the fox's face.

"What do you want bastard?!" Somehow he freed himself from the bonds a leaped to hit the man attempting to kill him. But again Niteroi was there to stop him using the crystal release blood line.

Thousands of crystal needles dived into his body from the ground making him yell in pain as he was unable to move.

"There is only one thing that can stop me now Kurama. You know what it is but you won't use it because the pup won't avoid injury." The sanin would laugh his heart out if he had one.

Kyuubi cursed himself over and over again before looking into Niteroi's blank eyes for the last time.

When he opened his mouth and began collecting chakra above him he had tears in his eyes.

In an instant a ginormous bijuu ball appeared and before the snake sanin had time to doge he swung it at the two.

The world was covered in light the second time as the fox yelled:

"FORGIVE ME NITEROI!"

JJJaguar15:

Just a question.

Would you guys mind drawing a new picture to represent my story?

Whoever does will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her.

Don't want don't do.

Just asking.


	18. Chapter 17

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 17

"Kakashi's hospital time and finding out about the hidden Hatake legacy."

Kakashi woke up to the sound of beeping right next to his ear.

He narrowed his half asleep eyes and tried to turn away from the annoying sound effect but found he was unable to because of being striped to the bed.

"_Uhg. My head." _Niteroi's voice sounded exhausted and rough around the edges. _"Where are we?"_ Kakashi forced his eyes open and looked around the small annoyingly white hospital room.

"_Hey~ isn't this the room they keep dangerous criminals in when their injured?" _The soon to be jounin couldn't help but nod. Everything looked far too familiar to the description his academy teacher gave him when they learned about prisoners treated in the hospital when dangerously hurt.

The small space, blinding white walls, no windows, door opened by the outside, him having a brainwave detector on his head (in case he got jumpy they'll most likely shock him with electricity), metal cuffs on his legs and arms far too strong for him to brake, you name it.

_I've got a feeling were not getting out of this one bro. _He thought. In the condition he and Niteroi were in… _definitely _not.

_"Depends. Were we going to use my chakra or yours? Because mine is clearly out of question._"

Niteroi suffered internal damage, a broken paw, five broken ribs, a large lung conclusion and most of his beautiful white-black fur was burned away by the intensity of the jutsu.

And both boy's had large chakra drain from a fight they don't quite remember having.

_"We can always try to use your natural strength to break the cuffs…"_

_Yeah and while I'm at it maybe I can find a way to stop the fucking ninja world war huh?! _

_"Okay I admit, this was a pretty stupid idea but you can't blame I guy for trying now can you?"_

The Hatake just rolled his eyes.

This situation was really driving him crazy!

Why was he caged as if he was a criminal too dangerous to be left in a normal hospital room?

Why were there chakra draining stuff on his chest?

Did they do something wrong?

Why was everybody suddenly so afraid of them?

And more importantly: Why did he remember almost killing grandpa Jairaya, Tsunade-sama and Gamabunta? He'd never do that!

The door opened and reviled a large man with scars across his face pulling him out of his thought.

_"I was wondering when he'll show up." _Niteroi snickered immediately regretting the move because the wounds beneath his bandages fired to life.

"Hello Ibiki." Kakashi said not amused. The older man narrowed his eyes and walked up to the bed he was on. The interrogation specialist pulled one of the chairs beneath the white wall (100 points for the one who guesses what color the chair is!) and sat directly above his head.

"Why did you attack Jairaya and Tsunade?" The poor boy resisted the urge to flinch under the intense glare the man was giving him.

"I don't know." He answered with the calmest voice he could master. "All I remember is almost killing them. That's all."

"That's not the answer I'm expecting _kid_." The last word was spat.

"Listen here Ibiki." He growled glaring at the man. "Do you seriously think I'd hurt my only remaining family member willingly? This thought is insane even for your paranoid thinking." He growled only to be hit in the jaw by the integration man.

"Mind your tongue boy!" Ibiki yelled angry. "I still remember the fact that you're that scums son! Thanks to your _daddy _half of my family got killed in this war!" He turned to walk away when he heard a certain wolf talk.

"Let me free you bastard and we'll see whose scum!" Niteroi had enough with the villagers treating Kakashi like trash just because he was Sakumo's son. If it wasn't for the tech that drained his chakra he would he out in a yippy with this man begging for mercy with his sharp claws on his breathing pipe.

"Why you…" Ibiki was about to hit the boy again but a strong hand stopped him. He looked over his shoulder just to see Jairaya himself along with the old little frog of his on the sanin's shoulder.

"I believe that's enough Morino." He growled. "Leave us alone." He loosened his hold on the man and watched him walk out of the claustrophobic room. The sanin sighted and freed his grandson from the restrains. He didn't even have time to blink as the boy hit him with a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Jairaya-sama." Kakashi sobbed into his shoulder. "I swear I didn't mean to!"

At first the toad loving ninja didn't know what to do. He never saw Kakashi in this kind of situation.

Hell even when Sakumo died he acted as if he was made out of stone!

As nothing better came to his mind he hugged the kid back as the father-toad scanned the demon's chakra that was emitting from the machine that sucked it out of Kakashi's system.

"Kakashi I'm okay see? I'll take more than a tiny explosion to take me to the other side." He said with a smile looking in the eyes of deep gray. It looked as if the boy was about to smile back but noticed the thick bandage on the sanin's arm and left leg. Instead he hung his head in shame.

"Kakashi?" Jairaya asked worriedly delicately shaking the unmoving kid that stared at the floor. "Kakashi answer me. What's wrong?"

"You're hurt Jairaya-jiji." The last Hatake whispered pointing at the wounds.

The sanin looked at his injures and cursed himself. He should have hid them from the teen's gaze. Not only did it make the poor kid feel guiltier than he already was but also gave him proof that they both (he and Niteroi) went rouge against the village.

"Oh you mean these?" He chuckled as if the throbbing pain in his arm didn't bother him at all. "It's nothing compared to some other things I've been through kid." He gave him a large grin and a pat on the back. "It's just a scratch Kashi so stop giving me that mother hen look!"

_"Yeah and that blood pouring down the bandages isn't yours at all pervy sage." _The youngest demon's voice was full a sadness and dark sarcasm as it echoed in the Hatake's ear.

"Interesting." The elderly tiny toad said releasing Niteroi's captured chakra from the devise that kept it. The demon chakra danced between the frogs fingers as he let it float though his body. He closed his eyes to analyze the nature and power of the chakra.

"Hmmm…very interesting indeed." He opened his eyes just to see that both ninja's were looking straight at him with curious looks on their faces.

He cleared his throat "What I mean is…The demon's chakra has a lot of natures but the dominant ones are definitely lightning and wind…intriguing choice."

"And~?" Jairaya gave him the signal to continue.

"It's something I never saw before. A chakra with so much power can be very hard to control for somebody whose chakra element is different than the demon's one." He looked at the offspring of the Hatake clan.

"What's your chakra's nature boy?"

"Lightning and probably fire." Niteroi nodded in his head proving his word.

"Hmmm…this will prove difficult. Fire is inferior to wind (sorry if I'm wrong)…" The old toad eyed the boy before him. He knew that the kid was smarter than most jonin in the village and that in a week he's going to participate in an exam to become one himself. It was a miracle that the Hokage let the youngster take part in a test meant for adults that were twice his age.

But even with all the kid's intelligence and Niteroi's good intention's the demon is getting closer to his teenage rampage from some serious power up.

"It seems it's time to start looking for some restrains for Niteroi." He said but quickly regretted the action seeing the scared look on Kakashi's face. "Oh don't you worry Kakashi-kun it will only be temporary." He assured the boy who let a rather loud sight of relief.

"But…why?" Kakashi asked curious.

"You see there boy when demons reach a certain age they get overpowered by chakra so much that they have to let it out because if they don't it will destroy their body for ever. If it was Kurama or any other demon known to us before we'd use a seal made especially for them by the elders to contain the large amount of chakra." He watched as the boy slowly nod in understanding.

"With Niteroi however a seal that could contain the ten-tails for example won't be enough. Even now before becoming an official demon teen he proves to be very powerful when properly controlled." Jairaya rubbed his wounds remembering the fight.

Kakashi's sharp mind immediately caught what was wrong with the elderly toad's words.

"Controlled? What do you mean "controlled"? By who?" Even Nite stopped playing with his many tails to listen.

Jairaya cursed. He told father toad to keep his mouth shut about Orochimaru controlling them. He knew that Niteroi saw the snake sanin as more than his creator. He saw him as his father.

The frog ignored the sanin's warning glares and continued.

"I mean you two were controlled by Orochimaru-sama and used against the other sanins and their summons.''

"That's a lie!" Niteroi yelled using Kakashi's mouth. "Tou-san would _never_ betray his teammates or the village!" The demon's angry eyes were on the toad who shook his head sadly.

"Niteroi Orochimaru betrayed the village long before either of you were born! The Hokage just didn't know about it jet."

"But…but he said..." This time the wolf's voice was full of sadness and betrayer, tears shining in his mismatched eyes.

"Whatever that bastard told you pup it was a lie." Jairaya joined but the poor demon didn't respond only returned to Kashi's mindscape.

_That went well_. Jairaya thought narrowing his eyes at his master.

"Anyway." He rubbed the back of his head trying to change the topic. "Do you think Tsunade's idea will work with him pa?" The toad walked around the youngest (and only) Hatake and made him do a lot of chakra manipulation stuff.

"Channel your chakra to your palm…good…now make it take the shape of a flame…hmmm…how about making it flicker…good…channel it to your other hand as fast as you can. Let's see how fast you are in this exercise…okay. Do you have any summons?"

"Yes. Two dogs Bisuke and Pakkun. Why?" Kakashi crocked his head to the side.

"I want you to summon them."

"Both?" Kakashi gulped. He summoned them before sure…but his chakra levels aren't large enough to do that jet.

"Yes both." The father toad knew the kid suffered a large chakra drain along with the wolf in him, but he already made sure Jairaya will give the squirt some of his reserves to back him up.

Kakashi took a deep breath a pulled out the summoning scroll, the toad sanin stepped to stand behind him and placed a hand on his back. A normal person would think he wants to comfort him but he knew better. His grandfather was there to provide him with chakra.

The Hatake brat nipped his thumb and made a large red line on the scroll then yelled:

"Summoning jutsu!" And pressed his palms to the ground. In a puff appeared a small brown pug and a small yellow mutt.

"Oi Kaka-san." The puppies chirped as they saw their master. Kakashi eye smiled at them tiredly as Jairaya's chakra floated though his exhausted channels.

"You okay sensei?" The yellow mutt asked smelling his owner. "You smell tired." Added the brown pug.

"Yes Bisuke I'm fine." He scratched the first dog behind the ears. "Just a little tired like Pakkun said." The pug looked up at the toad and sniffed him curiously.

"Well?" Jairaya asked pulling his hand away. The small toad cleared his throat and gently pushed Pakkun's nose away.

"I must say I am quite impressed with the boy's chakra manipulation. Summoning two dogs in such a young age… Yes Jairaya-kun I think he'd do grate." The toad smiled at Kakashi who still didn't know what the heck is going on.

"Do what great?" he asked pushing himself up.

"And did you see how strong his chakra is?" Asked the sanin ruffling the boy's silver hair. "It's so powerful it's visible to the human eye." They both smiled at themselves ignoring Kakashi's irritation.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what the hell are you guy's talking about?!" He yelled crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at the elders. If Nite wasn't busy brooding in the deepest realms of his mind he would be angry too.

"Why about you continuing the long forgotten Hatake legacy of course." The sanin said with a grin.

"Still not ringing any bells Jairaya-jiji." He growled behind his mask.

"Heh that's so much like Sakumo. Never telling anything about the clan's tradition. Not even to the heir of that very clan." The toad chuckled making the boy switch his glare to the father frog.

"Remember the times when Hiruzo Hatake was protecting Konoha?" The toad loving Sanin asked looking up full of thought.

"Who?" Kakashi asked barely stopping the roll of his eyes.

"You grandfather duh!" Kakashi knew that Jairaya wasn't really this granddad but he would appreciate if it was his father to tell him the news.

Now he was completely clueless.

"I guess he was a good ninja (?)…"

"Better than that dear boy MUCH better. He was the _dragon_ sanin." Jairaya looked like a boy in a candy shop. "Sadly the last one after so many before him…"His face changed from exited to depressed in seconds.

"Yes he was the best of them all." The toad hang his head in sadness.

"So…you want me…to become the next…dragon sanin?" They both nodded. "But why? I'm becoming a jounin in a week. That's high enough for me."

"Kid if you didn't _need_ to become a sanin we wouldn't suggest it." Jairaya said patting him on the back.

"The thing is that once Niteroi gets his power up you'll have a _lot _of chakra floating through your channels. Your body won't get used to having such an insane amount of chakra so you're going to have to train to preform jutsus that need that specific amount."

"And where will you find that kind of jutsus if not in the sanin level scrolls?"

"It's not just about your safety Kakashi. It's about continuing a family tradition that was lost after Hiruzo's death."

Kakashi thought about it. They may have a point.

_"Humph. Whatever." _Niteroi said returning to his usual spot.

"If this is a family tradition how come my father didn't become a sanin along with you Jairaya?" He asked.

"He wanted but just before he had the chance Mira got pregnant with you." The sanin watched the boy lower his head probably feeling guilty. "So he turned the offer down to spend more time with his new family."

_"We all know how well that ended." _Nite's voice was sore from the cries Kashi didn't hear and deadly sarcastic from his usual self.

The father toad placed a comforting hand on the much taller child.

"Don't you worry son." He said smiling. "I'm sure the dragon's won't mind your age and will grow quite fond of you." The image of a small Kakashi on the gigantic silver dragon's head popped in to his mind. But it quickly changed from Kakashi to Sakumo to Hiruzo. They all looked almost the same not counting the age difference and the fact that Sakumo was never a dragon sanin.

"So Kashi-kun what do you say? Are you up for it?" Jairaya asked as the three walked out the dusty room towards the entrance where Minato and the rest of the team was waiting most impatiently.

_"Do you have a choice?" _The wolf growled and turned away to sleep ignoring the pulsing pain of the large "x" shaped wound on his chest.

"Yes. I'll do it." The Hatake heir said with determination glowing brightly in his eyes. "But can I begin after the jounin exams?" He asked playing with his fingers while looking at his "grandfather" pleadingly. "Minato sensei said he'll take me, Obito and Rin for a special mission and I'll get to lead."

Jairaya wasn't sure. Sending the boy out, knowing that Orochimaru isn't far, didn't sound too safe. But seeing the look in Kakashi's eyes made him crack. Plus his pupil will be there, is not like the kid was going alone.

"All right fine. But were going to the dragon dimension the minute you cross the Konoha gate! You hear me Kashi?!"

The boy laughed and nodded. At least he'll be jounin if the sanin training won't work.

When they walked out the hospital Minato hit his sensei in the jaw.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! NO RASENGAN IS A MACH FOR FIVE _FUCKING_ BIJUU BALLS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NOT ONLY _YOU_ BUT GAMABUNTA, TSUNADE-SAMA _AND_ KUSHINA AS WELL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BAKA-SENSEI?!" The yellow flash of Konoha yelled his throat out at the poor sanin rubbing his hurting jaw.

"Nice to see you to Minato." The toad loving ninja grumbled as the youngsters and father toad laughed.

"AND YOU!" Kakashi flinched as his sensei's finger landed on him. He saw a yellow blur and closed his eyes to prepare for the upcoming hit. But nothing came. Soon a pair of strong arms pulled him into a bear hug.

"God Kashi. Are you okay? Were you seriously injured? How is your hand? Does anything hurt? Did Kyuubi damage you two much? God Kakashi I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. If I did that snake bastard wouldn't get to you so easily." Minato sobbed to the teen's shoulder who accepted his apology and hugged him back tightly.

"Hey! How come I get treated like dirt and he gets bear hugs! I was injured to you know!" Jairaya yelled jealous. The Yellow Flash pulled away from his student still keeping a hand on his right shoulder and turned to face his teacher.

"Kakashi is my responsibility. You. Are. _Not. _Plus. You're a grown up man and he's just a child."

The toad shook his head and invited the two genin and chunin for a cup of ramen to Ichiraku's leaving the bickering grownups alone to sort out their differences.

_Like children._ The toad thought smiling. _No matter how old they are they still act like children._


	19. Chapter 18

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 18

"The deadly mission and Niteroi's upgrade."

The team was running in a steady rhythm through the forest.

Kakashi with Pakkun up front tracking the enemy ninja towards the large bridge, Minato not far behind with his famous kunai at hand, Rin ran a meter behind her sensei carrying all the medical supplies, last ran Obito with the task of observing the territory behind his comrades.

Kakashi graduated the jounin exam a week ago and now just as Minato promised is leading the mission. His dark gray orbs observing the trees around him as if every one of them hid a thread.

Niteroi was lying on his stomach with both paws beneath his chins trying to look bored, but Kakashi could feel that he too was just as tense as he was.

They arrived at the bridge an hour later. Obito signaled the presence of enemy shinobi and everybody hid behind a large rock.

_"It seems that it's only one person only he cloned himself." _Nite snorted. "_It looks like he has a large amount of chakra. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold them up so long" _Kakashi nodded his head and prepared to use his new jutsu.

Thanks to Jiraya-san's description of their battle, he knew that for "chidori" to be complete he needs to have a sharingan. Unfortunately he couldn't use Niteroi's kekeigenkai without letting the wolf take control and considering the demon's fighting stile when in his body…that action would give them a _big_ disadvantage.

_"I heard that a-hole!" _

_Good. Maybe this will make you train more in human form because between the two of us…you suck at that._

_"Hey! At least I have a sharingan!"_

_Shut up!_

_"You shut up!"_

He sighted and with a loud chirp ran full speed towards the first man ignoring his sensei's protest.

The lightning crushed the wood and rocks as if they were made out of tissue paper. When it finally reached the enemy he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A clone_. Kakashi thought. _No matter. Up to the next one_. But before he had time to attack Minato popped in and saved him from a kathana aiming for his belly.

"This jutsu is strong but it's still in complete and gives you minimal time to maneuver, until you complete the jutsu I think it will be best if you don't use it." Minato said coldly.

All the young Hatake could do was hang his head in shame.

His sensei was right. Not only didn't he kill the opponent but also gave away their hiding place.

_Maybe the people in Konoha are right?_ He thought. _Maybe I am just scum._

He sighted and ran after his team.

#Konoha#

Jiraya along with father toad arrived in the dragon dimension twenty minutes ago. The place was magnificent.

Before him stood a large statue of a silver dragon and a man with a mask on with crossed arms on its head. Behind it was a lake surrounded with trees and bushes. Beyond that was a cave that might be the lair.

But no sign of dragons.

The toad sanin looked up at the statue that looked a lot like he imagined Kakashi would look in the future.

_If you're watching this Hiruzo I hope you'll help your grandson_. He lowered his head to honor the fallen sanin.

"All right…Roisin! Come out it's just me father toad!" The small frog yelled. As if in respond a giant silver-blue dragon appeared in the sky flying towards them. It landed grace fully on the ground and looked down at the man and animal before him.

Jiraya couldn't believe his eyes! That dragon was even bigger than he remembered but it was in deed Roisin. He wouldn't mistake that icy cold blue stare for anything.

"What do you want toad?" The strong booming voice didn't suggest that he was older than Gamabunta. "And what is this human doing here?" Roisin moved down till he was eye level with Jiraya. "I thought you knew the rules toad. Only the future dragon sanin can enter the dragon dimension, and by all means Jiraya is not a Hatake." The king of dragons mowed to lock his gaze with the frog and the toad sanin could see the thunders on the silver skin shining in the sunlight.

"I didn't bring him here to convince you to make him the next dragon sanin (he's way too old for that anyway), because a new candidate was found." Roisin crooked his head to the side to show him he doesn't believe a word he's saying.

"You're kidding. Sakumo is too old to become a sanin. The training must start at age eighteen and Sakumo is almost 40! I'm sorry but this won't work." The elder dragon shook his head and was about to fly away but Jiraya stopped him.

"He's not talking about The White Fang! He's talking about his son!" This made Roisin freeze. He turned around nearly hitting the toad sanin in the head with his tail.

"Sakumo has a pup?" The father toad smiled at the hope in the dragon's eyes.

"Yes. His name is Kakashi. He's already a jounin so I don't have any doubts he'll manage to complete the training."

"How old…"

"Twelve." Jiraya smiled as he watched Roisin's eyes widen even more.

"You have to be joking! There's no way a boy could complete something a grownup would had trouble with! Simply impossible!"

The toad gave his student the signal he was waiting for. Jiraya with graceful moves took out Kakashi's jounin certificate. As the only remaining family member he was given it after the exam was over.

The dragon read the paper and couldn't help but be impressed. The boy beat every other participant and left the exam with the best score in history.

"But if the pup became jounin at age twelve how old was he when he became genin?"  
"To your info he was five. He became chunin a year later." Pride was clearly present in the sanins voice when he informed the dragon of his "grandson's" accomplishments.

"I see he's quite a genius. But rules are to be followed. We'll have to wait for him to become 18." The dragon wanted to make his leave again but like last time Jiraya was there to stop him.

"There's is no time to wait for him to become an adult! It there was, we wouldn't be here so soon!" The sanin yelled getting sick of rules.

"Is there a reason for him to become a sanin in such a young age? What are you not telling me toad." In a blink of an eye the blue eyes narrowed into slits and sharp fangs could be seen beneath the smoke breathing nose.

"The boy is also a jinchuriki." Roisin snorted.

"So what? Tezel Hatake was a host to the three tails and still became a sanin at age eighteen." The dragon pushed.

"True but his demon was sealed and even at full power we knew how to stop it if it went rouge. In Kakashi's case the demon is a newborn and will have his power up soon. And even now he proves to be much more powerful than the rest of the tailed demons were his age."

"That doesn't add up. I now all the tailed demons and none of them fit in this description." Jiraya face-palmed and the toad groaned.

"Have you listened to us at all?! Niteroi is a new demon with the combined power of the older bijuu's chakras and human kekeigenkai! He has eleven tails and with his power up he'll be able to beat the sage of six paths without breaking a sweat!"

Roisin nodded his head glaring at the sanin.

"I suppose you made a point. Very well then. Bring the kid to me tomorrow and we'll see if he's good enough."

#Back with Kakashi#

He couldn't believe everything was happening so fast.

Rin kidnapped, fight with Obito, lousing an eye, saving Rin, and now this.

Obito being smashed by a giant rock instead of him.

He ran up to the fallen boy and with the help of Niteroi's chakra he was able to push the boulder aside.

"Leave…me Kakashi…you won't make it." The Uchiha started but the Hatake silenced him.

"Shhh…don't talk, save your breath." They both ran ignoring the falling rocks, Rin not far behind. When they were finally out Kakashi gently placed his injured teammate on the ground.

"Rin do something! Help him!" He yelled but the girl just cowered her mouth with her hand and with tears falling down like a waterfall shook her head.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that look Rin!" He yelled angrily with tears shining in his one eye. "There has to be something you can do to help him!"

Kakashi hoped he sounded more faithful than he felt. He knew there was no way Obito could survive and even if he did he wouldn't be a shinobi anymore because of being a cripple. Sometimes he hated to be a genius.

"Kakashi…please…take…my…eye…after…all…I…still…owe…you…a…present." Obito whispered and opened the untouched sharingan for Rin to transplant.

"Obito I told you to stop talking! And I can't take the eye. You don't owe me anything! You just saved my life!" The fallen Uchiha shook his head much to Kakashi's displeasure.

"You…would…do…the…same…for…me. Now…take…it. I…won't…be…needing…it…anyway."

"Obito that's not true!" _It is_. "Minato sensei will find a way to help you!" _He won't_. "Just hold on in there!" _He can't_.

"Don't…argue…with…me…Hatake. Now…take…it." Not waiting for his answer Rin walked up to them and pulled the bandage that hid his hurt eye down.

Kakashi jumped away.

"Rin what are you doing?!" He growled and pulled it back up.

"Let me do it Kakashi-kun." She said not looking at him with a shaky voice. "For Obito." She couldn't take it and burst in to tears.

At that sight he finally cracked.

After the procedure Obito started coughing up blood.

"I'm…afraid…it's…the…end…of…the…line…for…me."

"Don't talk like that! You'll make it! I won't let you die I promise!" _I'm sorry pal but Obito isn't going anywhere with you_. Obito just chuckled weekly which made your hero want to cry even more.

"Don't…make…promises…you…can't…keep. Come…on…Kashi…we…both…know…that…isn't…true."

"It should have been me! I should be lying on your spot right now not you!" Kakashi let tears slip down his masked cheeks as he heard his dyeing friend growl at him which sounded more like a moan.

"I…wouldn't…forgive…myself…if…it…was…you…dobe."

"Better me than you."

"Don't…you…dare…say…that…Kashi!" The Uchiha whispered angrily. "Your…life…is…just…as…valuable...as…mine…or…Rin's. Don't…listen…to…the…villagers. No…mater…what…they…say…your…still…the…best…jounin…I…ever…met." The boy went silent.

"Obito?"

No response.

"Obito?!"

Dead silence.

"Obito wake up! Don't leave me! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! OBITO! DON'T GO! DON'T GO!" The teen shook the body with tears hitting the Uchiha's clouts.

"OBITO! OBITO!"

The truth finally hit Kakashi's stubborn mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With this sentence Niteroi and Kakashi yelled together a gigantic white-black chakra explosion covered the aria with blinding light. It destroyed everything on its path including humans, plants and animals turning that all into dust.

The ground shook and time slowed down.

That very day millions of excellent shinobi died in a mysterious explosion that successfully ended the war. Nobody knows what caused it but the remains are still presents in a form of a giant crater 400 km big.

Myths say that in the middle of that very crater Konoha shinobi found a small boy lying next to another boy's body.

Legend's say that that boy was Obito Uchiha who gave his life for the crater maker and that he died in that boy's arms.

Stories say that the crater maker is still alive in the intense care of the Konoha shinobi.

But nobody knows if all this is true.

Their all myths after all.


	20. Chapter 19

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 19

"The training begins, Kakashi meet's Roisin and Minato becomes Hokage."

As if somebody pressed the fast backwards button Kakashi again found himself strapped on a hospital bed.

_Aww man. Not again! _Whined Nite in his head. The kid rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. God he hated hospitals! The opening door caught his attention. Jiraya.

"Hi there little rascal." The sanin smiled sadly. "How are you feeling today?" He asked sitting on the cold edge of the bed.

"Confused, lonely, claustrophobic, starting to hate everything that has the color white and stripped. You know. The usual." Jiraya let out a sight and set the kid free.

"That's not what I meant kid." He said trying to sound just like Orochimaru when he wanted candy from him when they were kids. But all he got in respond was the kid raising his shoulders.

"Not that bad actually." He said standing up. "Guess I'm getting used to people dying around me. Can't feel the pain anymore."

"Don't say that Kashi." The older ninja caught the youngster by the shoulders and squeezed tightly watching the once happy eyes become foggy and numb every passing minute. "Don't give in to the numbness kid. You hear me? Don't give in to the numbness." The boy looked up at him with the all too familiar half open eyes.

"But it's so easy." Kakashi whispered.

"I know kid. I know."

#Hokage office#

"Lord Third I don't think this is the best idea for me to become the next Hokage." Said Minato looking around the round table and the people that sat in it. Every person who hold some kind of power in Konoha was in this room eyeing the poor ex-youngest jounin in history.

"I believe adding a fresh young mind in the office is indeed a very good idea." Said one of the elders.

"But our village just suffered war! I think the best candidate for the next Hokage is Lord Danzou!" Yelled another elder over screaming the rest.

"But Danzou is unstable! We need somebody who doesn't have contact with Orochimaru! He's dangerous and has something against the Uchiha's!"

The meeting place was filled with angry growls and shouting voices.

"ENOUGH!" A strong loud voice effectively shut down the other ones.

It was the actual Hokage.

"As I said my choice is Mr. Namikaze. I have my own reasons why Danzou shouldn't become Hokage and if the rest of you don't agree on putting Minato in charge of the village I suggest we give him a week to see how he'll do."

The elders looked at one another and nodded.

"All right then it's settled. Minato becomes temporarily Hokage of the upcoming week."

As everybody was leaving Minato realized that the only person that didn't agree was him.

#The dragon dimension#

"And remember to always be polite." Said Jiraya walking besides Kakashi who kept the I'm-so-bored expression on his face ever since they left the hospital. "Roisin may be old but he always respected his raiders and expects the same from them."

The future sanin nodded his head for the billionth time. And who could blame him? If he heard that drill one more time he'd probably fall asleep on the middle of this muddy road.

"_We GET IT Jiraya-jiji! Stop rewinding already_!" Yelled Niteroi blocking his ears with his paws.

"All right were here."

The boy and his demon with in blinked.

Before them was a large arena filled with silver dragons with yellow thunder markings roaring as they entered. In front of them on a large blue crystal throne sat the biggest dragon he's ever seen. Probably twice the size of the body guards right next to him.

"_I don't think these are body guards Kashi…_" The demon narrowed his eyes to see better.

He was right. They definitely look far too similar to the king. The same eyes and marking placement on their silver skins. Only one was larger had a toothpick in his mouth, and had "badass" written all over him.

The other one was an inch smaller and unlike the previous one had red spikes on his head, red wings and two sharp tooth looking fangs on each end of his lips.

This one Kakashi labeled "vigilante"

Both had unpleasant glares when he and Jiraya came closer.

"So this is the young genius Father Toad told me so much about." The assumed-to-be king jumped down from the throne making the crowd go silent and the ground shake. When he came so close Kakashi could smell and feel his breath ruffling his hair sniffing him he realized that that monster could swallow him whole if he wanted to.

He stopped a shiver when the dragon's sky blue eye looked into his gray ones. God that thing was HUGE. If it was an empty socket Kakashi come in and possibly stretch his arms out without touching the edges.

He gulped as the monster smiled smelling his fear showing of teeth as big as his father's kathana that were probably twice as sharp as the blade.

"You're afraid…good. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of a dragon." Then he turned to face the sanin that smiled and waved at them. "Just like that fool." Like on a signal the two other dragons jumped down from their smaller thrones and spread their wings while walking up to Jiraya.

"Hey! Hey! I'm with him!" But the younger flying lizards roared shutting him up.

"You're going on the high seat old man." The "badass" said grabbing him by the back of his collar and flew him up to the highest spot ignoring his protest.

"That's better." The king said making the teen look back at him. "I think I should introduce myself. My name is Roisin Silverwing. That youngster that took away that annoying rodent was my eldest son Ritsuki. The red spiked one is my younger son Reiko." The said dragon smiled and bowed his head slightly. Kakashi found it fitting to bow back.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." He bowed respectfully. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and the demon inside me is Niteroi The Eleventh." Even though Roisin didn't see the wolf he could feel he bowed as well.

"Pleasure is on my side my child." He said walking away towards the arena. "Follow me. Your test is awaiting." Even though Kakashi knew that the dragon wasn't running he had a hard time keeping up with him.

They arrived in the middle of that place and the teen could count every pair of eyes that was watching him from the tribunes.

"Your task is simple. Defeat my oldest son while riding on Reiko." Kakashi could hear the youngest one groan.

"Really dad?" He whined. "Why is it always me?"

"Because the future king can't be shown getting his butt kicked." Laughed Ritsuki slapping his brother across the head with his large silver paw.

"Enough!" Roisin yelled so loud Niteroi jumped so high he found himself on top of an imaginary tree. "It will be as I say Reiko." He walked up to the smaller dragon who lowered his head. "Do not argue with me." He said with a low growl catching his son in a searing contest.

"Yes father." Reiko said with a sight.

"Good." He send the laughing older brother a warning glare that shut him up immediately. "Now Kakashi. Get on Reiko's back and let the challenge begin!"

The Hatake looked up at the red-spiked dragon who rolled his eyes and lowered himself enough for him to hop on.

Before Kakashi could make himself comfortable Reiko shoot for the sky fast as a bullet. The teen grabbed the red collar in the last minute and could feel his legs wobble in the air above the dragons back.

"SLOW DOWN! REIKO SLOOOOOOOWWWW DOWN!" But the lizard began flying down so suddenly making Kakashi let go and he suddenly found himself alone in the air rushing towards the mountains before him waving his hands and legs up and down in panic.

"REIKO! I CAN'T FLY!" He yelled as the arena grew bigger and bigger in every moment.

Just when he thought he'll become a Hatake pancake the dragon appeared under him making him land on his stomach with a thud.

"Nice going there kid." The dragon yelled through the loud air. "You took this hell better than Hiruzo when I did this to him and he was six years older than you." Kakashi opened his good eye and could see Reiko smiling at him with one paw in a thumb up.

"Now just to take down that annoying jackass Ritsuki." He slowly stopped to a halt and let his raider take a berth and calm his beating heart.

Kakashi was on the edge of a heart attack. He grabbed his west wanting to check if his heart was still there and not ten thousand feet below.

"Hey how about some sharingan search huh?" The dragon shock a bit to snap the teen from this thoughts. "We don't have all day here and we need to take the bastard down before sunset."

Okay. He thought calming himself down. Concentrate Kashi Jiraya-jiji is counting on you." He opened his eyes and scanned the aria. At some point he accidently looked down. He immediately felt the world began to spin and he looked up with a pounding heart.

_Shit._ He thought. _I have a fear of highs! A fucking fear of highs! How am I supposed to complete this test if I can't look down without fricking out?!_

Before he could think some more he heard Reiko scream and something hard pushed him of his dragons back.

The ground was coming closer and closer. The air became suffocating and his brain became jelly.

The last thing he remembered before closing his eyes was Jiraya's, Reiko's, Roisin's and Niteroi's combined scream:

_"KAKASHI!" _


	21. Chapter 20

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 20

"Kakashi's gets saved by a girl and Danzou is angry."

The air around him was being sucked in by the strongest vacuum cleaner known to man…Or so it felt.

Everything started moving in slow-motion, time slowed down and his hair moved slowly up and down in a steady rhythm.

Jiraya's face was red, eyes closed and on his knees, mouth frozen in a "NO!" scream,

Roisin was slowly lifting himself from the ground to catch him,

He slowly managed to turn on his back and saw Reiko moving a centimeter per hour with folded wings and a determinated look in his blue eyes.

For a moment he also saw Niteroi…lying flat on his stomach eyes covered by paws.

_So this is it huh? _He smiled behind his rusty mask and watched the world go by. _The end of the line…for me and the Hatake clan._

The dragons on the higher tribunes…their faces frozen in a look of pure shock and disbelief…

Their younglings screaming for them to finally do something.

He was about to close his eyes and accept his faith when…

"Oh for god's sake Reiko our grandma is faster than you! Ugh why are you all so fricking useless?! Hang in there kid! I'm coming!" A girly voice shouted above him. A large black blur passed him and after a moment he landed on somebody's back.

"There." The same voice from before said stopping midair for him to make himself comfortable. It turned out he was back on a dragons back. Only this flying lizard was different than the rest. Instead of being all silver with yellow-gold thunder markings she was all black with red fire markings.

"You okay there pal?" The female dragon looked back at him reviling the same crystal blue eyes Reiko, Ritsuki and Roisin were sharing.

"Yeah." He breathed out smiling. "Thanks to you."

"Well I couldn't let my slowpoke brother kill the future dragon sanin now could I?" She said laughing. "By the way the name's Teruuki. And you are…?"

"Kakashi Hatake at your service." He said bowing his head slightly just enough to still be polite but not enough for him to see the ground below. "Wait a minute…you and Reiko are siblings right?" She nodded. "So how come both your brothers have a name starting with an "R" jet yours starts with "T"?"

She was about to answer but both silver boys came to trash their little conversation.

"Tera what on earth are you doing here?!" They yelled circling around them like hawks.

"You know you're banned from being around the testing ceremony! Father forbid it!" On that Kakashi felt Teruuki tense.

"But…why?" He asked flipping his gaze from one dragon to another.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Ritsuki laughed and that exact moment Kakashi changed his nickname from "badass" to "asshole".

"Only a pure Silverwing dragon can be present on the welcoming ceremony. Tera as you can see isn't pure silver like the rest of us."

"She's a half-blood. Part Silverwing part Fireclaw." Added Reiko eyeing his sister.

"Just like her beloved mother." Roisin's voice made everybody look to the right reviling the dragon king with Jiraya on his back.

His gaze was both happy to see Kakashi was alright and mad at Teruuki for disobeying his direct order.

"Father I can explain…" She tried but her father's angry piercing glare was enough to tell her it was pointless.

"There is nothing to explain here Teruuki." He flew close enough for Kakashi to feel claustrophobic…IN OPEN AIR! "You disobeyed me and interrupted the test." Roisin sounded mad and disappointed.

"What was I supposed to do?!" The only girl blew up in her father's face. "Let Kakashi die because these morons couldn't keep him safe?!" Her voice was rising in every word. "Will you be happy then father?!"

The elderly king only closed his eyes shaking his giant head.

"I agree that your brothers could be more careful." He said glaring at his two sons who seemed to be more interested in the moving clouds and coughing lightly than look back at him. "But I believe they would eventually catch Kakashi before he'd fall down."

Kakashi wasn't listening to them one bit. Instead he was thinking about the pure blood rule.

"Excuse me Roisin." He said making all the dragons look at him. "Ritsuki said that Teruuki couldn't be at the ceremony because she's a half-blood. I understand that. What I _don't_ understand is that even though all three of them had the same mother only she is banned from appearing on the test." He shook his head. "It doesn't work that way Roisin. If they all are half-blood's they all should be banned from proceeding in this ceremony." Kakashi fold his arms on his chest. This doesn't make sense to him and he wants somebody to clarify it so he can understand as well.

"Kakashi the main difference between Teruuki and her brothers is her skin color." The old dragon said watching him. "If it was up to me alone Tera would be able to take part in important events just like Reiko for example. Unfortunately I'm not the only dragon around, and the dragon tribe along with most of the citizens don't want to see a Fireclaw in the royal family. That's why she can't appear alongside her brothers."

Kakashi now understood. If the tribe saw Teruuki on one of the side thrones they'd probably kill her. For what he could figure out on his own the Fireclaw clan wasn't to admired in the dragon dimension.

"But enough of this topic. Although you didn't defeat Ritsuki, because of this incident I will let you train in the art of becoming a sanin."

Jiraya yelled happy, Kakashi just groaned at their logic. It made just about as much sense as Gai's challenges.

#Danzou's lair#

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! A DISGRACE! HOW COULD THEY?!" Danzou was throwing his hands up and down in uncontrolled anger throwing a shrunken or two once in a while making Soren thank Kami he was a ninja.

"TO PUT A TWERP IN CHARGE OF A VILLAGE INSTEAD OF AN OBVIOUS PERFECT CANDIDATE LIKE ME!" The elder threw a chair at Orochimaru who lazily stepped to the right avoiding it.

"YOU!" Danzou stopped and pointed his finger at the sanin who raised an eyebrow. "I WANT YOU TO USE THAT WEAPON OF YOURS ON THAT BRAT! KILL HIM, DROWN HIM, BAKE HIM, SLICE HIM, CHOKE HIM…I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BE HOKAGE!"

"Relax Danzou." The sanin said lazily pushing himself of the wall and walking up to the enraged man. "You'll get your wish but you'll have to wait till tonight. He's out of my reach right now."

The elder growled at him and walked out of the room to the dojo where he usually calms himself.


	22. Chapter 21

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 21

"Night of reflections."

The night was cool when Kakashi stepped out from the dragon's lair.

He told Roisin and his family that he got tired from training and just wanted to get some fresh air, but the truth is he needed time to be just on his own.

To look up at the midnight sky and let his thoughts fly. Without Orochimaru trying to control him, Reiko and Ritsuki scaring the hell out of him by letting him fall from giant heights and Roisin making him learn ancient dragon sanin traditions written down by his own ancestors.

A little time for himself was just what the doctor suggested.

The boy walked around the large park with the dens entrance lights flashing from behind the tree branches.

When he finally found the perfect tree right in front of a big silver lake with one of the many giant moons shining above, he sat down leaning his back on its bumpy trunk and looked up at the dark sky.

It was beautiful today.

"Hey there. Penny for your thoughts?" Niteroi (in his mini wolf form) appeared right next to him.

Kakashi asked himself how can somebody who literally lives in his mindscape, not know what he's thinking about, before answering.

"I was just wondering…" He said watching his own breath turn into smoke. "What would my life look like if you were never placed in my body?" Their eyes met but only for a short moment. "Would I manage to stay human after my father's death or would I give in and become a mere shadow of who I once was?" A pair of tiny silver butterflies flew past them. "A shell of a boy, striped out of all humanity, emotions and feelings, possessing a genius mind and stopping at nothing to complete his mission. Even if it required to kill his comrade. A boy with no soul. No hesitation, no regret, no guilt." The wind blew making the fallen leaves rustle. "In other words a perfectly trained killing machine." Kakashi stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"A perfect weapon."

These words sounded so very wrong to the young demon. They showed him just how much his little brother doubted he'd stay human if he was left alone in the dark that has now became his life.

Even without him Kakashi had so many good friends who were ready to help, and, even if he still didn't know about it, a strong sense of protection towards the people he cared about.

With a heart as big as his no man can stay emotionless forever.

He looked down from the sky and saw that Kakashi was waiting for his comment.

The youngest demon cleared his throat taking his time to think what he will say.

"I understand it would be hard for you to go through all this alone and it's more than possible that you'd have a lot of emotional breakdowns…"

"From which there would be nobody to pull me out of." Kakashi ended his bigger brother's speech throwing a small pebble to the lake making the image of the moon shake.

Niteroi sighted. "Kakashi you know you are never alone." Two pairs of mismatched eyes met. "You'd have Gai, Kushina, Minato, Jiraya, Rin, Asuma, and Kurenai…"

"Yeah…if I didn't kill them first, like I did Obito." A bigger stone landed in the crystal clean water.

"You didn't kill Obito!"

"But I did nothing to help him and that means exactly the same in my book."

The demon sighted and let out a deep breath. Kakashi is such a stubborn ass sometimes.

"Kashi we've been through this already and you know that what happened wasn't your fault." But his little brother only shrugged and threw another pebble into the lake.

"Anyway as I was saying…your life definitely wouldn't be easier but knowing your stubborn ass you'd pull through."

"Or whatever was left of me would pull through." This time the wolf heard multi little stones hit the water.

"Maybe we shouldn't think about what life would be like and concentrate on the one we have now hm?" Nite pushed Kakashi delicately with his wet, cold nose. But instead of responding the only Hatake clan member did something they didn't do since they both were pups and were going through Sakumo's death. He hugged him.

"I don't think my humanity would survive without you big bro." Kakashi's voice was muffed by his white-black fur. "Thank you."

The youngest demon was wordless for a minute. Was Kashi thanking him? No. This can't be true. Kakashi Hatake didn't thank. He repaid.

"Come on there tiger." He said hugging the boy back. "I didn't save you. I only slowed down your reprograming." _Something that will happen again sooner or later w but this time I won't be able to stop it._ Niteroi looked down at the dark-brown ground in shame. "I should have let it happen when you were nine." He whispered to himself and Kakashi being curious had to move his ear closer to his mouth to hear what he was saying. "The next time it happens, you probably will be way older than back then. It will be much more painful and so destructive that removing memories of your dad won't be enough." Nite closed his eyes and listened to the night animals walk around the park, while his little brother looked at the black space in front of him in pure horror. "If the reprograming happens in a young age you'd simply get over it. But when it happens to you as an adult..." The wolf realized that Kakashi was starting to fall asleep listening to his words…with his face still buried in his fur and his eye broken between wanting to hear the end and being too horrified to listen.

Nite smiled sadly.

"Well… then you really will be "A perfect weapon."" He knew he was going against the things he thought earlier but after seeing what "reprograming" did to Sakumo…he wasn't sure Kakashi's heart was strong enough to stand against it…and survive.

This word had a weird taste in the demons mouth. It was sweet and somehow sower at the same time.

It was just a word so why did it make him think about tears of victory mixed with ones of guilt, pain and regret?

#in the lair#

Roisin watched the youngest candidate for the dragon sanin spot walk out the cave entrance.

Maybe it was because of his decade's old memory but he couldn't think of any other dragon sanin in the making that could be better than Kakashi.

Even Hiruzo wasn't as quick on his feet and fast learning as his grandson.

The thought of the last dragon sanin made him thing back to the past when the Hatake clan was one of the greatest and largest clans not only in Konoha but in the whole ninja world.

Back then when the current sanin annunciated that his life is coming to an end, leaders of every Hatake family would send their oldest sons to compete for the title of the dragon sanin.

Everyday thousands of silver haired eighteen-year-old boys would arrive in the dragon dimension to participate in the flying test on one of the tribune dragons because he only had three sons.

Yes there was another sibling in the Silverwing family.

His name was Rigo and was the oldest of his children. Unfortunately he died before Teruuki was born in a battle with the water tribe dragons.

From that faithful day everything began to fall apart.

The second great ninja war began and half of the candidates were ether killed protecting their village or taken hostage by the enemy. The headmasters of every family send their younger children here for protection. Even girls.

When those kids returned home they immediately became orphans for every grown up Hatake was ether found dead on the battlefield or on the list of killed in captivity.

So was Hiruzo Hatake. An orphan from one of the poorest Hatake family's chosen to be the new dragon sanin.

And against all odds he was the greatest and most affective among the sanins in his time.

"Thinking about the young one old friend?" Fukasaku's (father toad) voice pulled Roisin out of thought. The elderly frog jumped on the table next to him. The dragon closed his eyes and smiled.

"You know me to well Fuka-san." He said still looking at the darkness of the night before him with a slight smile. "He's doing better than I imagined." Now he looked into Fukasaku's eyes. "But I still know a little more than nothing about him old friend and I was wondering if you'd care to change that."

The toad broke the eye contact and looked through the entrance.

"I only know the things Jiraya told me but I'll share as much as can."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Fukasaku took a deep breath and let it out with the calm blow of the wind.

"What do you want to know?"

"How he spend his childhood? What made him be such a good fighter?"

"I was told his mother Mira Hatake died a week after his birth so mostly he was raised by Sakumo, and we both know how paranoid and strict he can be when it comes to his loved ones." Roisin nodded.

"The pup was trained from age three and was able to graduate from the academy two years later." The toad smiled under his nose. "Like I said Sakumo expected nothing less than pure perfection from his son. And in my opinion that's what he received. The kid is a genius with the ability to think of a strategy faster than jounin much older than himself. Now thanks to Niteroi's help who knows how far he can go with this amount of chakra."

"To that I can agree." Roisin admitted. "He learned the basic ninjutsu moves in less than a week. That's one third of the time Hiruzo took and he was six year older."

"That means…" Fukasaku started eyeing the dragon.

"That tomorrow I'm gonna teach him summoning Reiko." The proud dragon took a minute of silence. "From earth."

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"In a normal case it would be." The king admitted. "But I believe Kakashi will manage and besides…" Roisin's eyes turned into slits. "Something dangerous is in the air."

#somewhere else#

Madara Uchiha cursed, slowly walking around his small throne room, long, wood like lines hanging from his back attaching it to a large statue behind him.

The body of Obito Uchiha should be here by now!

But it isn't!

Instead it's lying in a grave on one of Konoha's graveyards!

Without it his plan is useless!

The elderly Uchiha needed to know the person responsible for this incident and make him pay!

He walked up to his throne, waved his hand which made a small mirror appear.

It showed a small silver haired boy snuggling to a large wolf.

For a moment the legend thought it was broken but then he spotted the many tails of the animal.

The kid is a jinchuriki.

He huffed.

It didn't matter what the brat is!

He still prevented his plan from succeeding which pretty much meant that he the legendary genius Uchiha was outsmarted!

By a child!

He scanned the boy's body and found the chakra connection between the monster and the kid but found something else as well.

One of the sharingans.

He smiled.

Maybe his plan wasn't failed after all.

To all that read this:

1) MERRY CHRISTMAS!

2) One question: How old do you think I am?

Sorry for the slow update I was too busy doing…uh…various stuff (hehe)


	23. Chapter 22

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 22

"Kakashi meets the sage of six paths."

When Jiraya found the young Copy ninja it was already well past midnight.

Kakashi was resting his head on Niteroi's back while the demon curled his tails around him so that he was both protected and warmed by the wolf's thick fur.

They looked so sweet together.

The toad sanin sighted and pulled the sleeping Hatake out of Nite's cozy fur (earning a quiet growl from the dog) and let Kakashi's head rest on his chest instead.

After ten minutes of walking Jiraya could feel Goosebumps under the teens t-shirt. The temperature was much lower than the one under Niteroi's fur causing the kid to shiver.

The toad sanin walked through the park towards Roisin's den. When he finally reached it everybody was fast asleep.

The first bedroom they passed belonged to Ritsuki and along with the "being the oldest" tradition was larger than Reiko's and Teruuki's.

The toothpick dragon laid splattered on the stone floor surrounded with meditation candles and half eaten sheep bones.

Jiraya could make out much of the dragons character just by looking at the state his room was in.

Ritsuki was a messy, rebellious teenager that had anger problems he desperately tries to get rid of using meditation techniques such as candles he didn't even like the smells of (He was breathing through the mouth). The elder also saw a piece of paper with a well-drawn dragon armor under Ritsuki's paw which suggested that he also had talents in art.

Next was of course Reiko's room.

His room compared to his older brother's one was clean and everything had its place on a nicely decorated stone shelf.

Reiko seemed to be a dragon that liked to know where everything is in his room and cared deeply for it to be clean and without dirt.

He himself was sleeping curled into a ball in the darkest corner just under the lone window, his breath turning into fog whenever his ribcage raised and fell in a steady rhythm.

Jiraya smiled under his nose.

This kid would have been a great dragon king if it wasn't for his aggressive older brother who is now first in place for the throne.

What a shame for such a large leadership potential to be wasted.

When they finally reached Teruuki's room the clock rang half past midnight with its large bell.

Her room was a meter smaller than Reiko's and a bit messier filled with half-finished puzzles and music CD's.

Teruuki was harder to figure out for the elder sanin for she was a mix of two dragons from two different clans.

Her mother (he was told her name was Terra) he never met and Roisin who he could never read properly.

She seemed to have Roisin's sense of protection towards the people she came to like and Terra's stubborn ass.

The only female dragon unlike her brothers was sleeping on a hammock made out of something that looked like leather but Jiraya knew it was way stronger. Thick layers of dark smoke leaving her black nose whenever she breathed.

The sanin smiled under his nose.

Teruuki will grow to be a strong, independent woman. That he was sure.

After a few meters of empty hallways they finally reached a free room.

Granted it was about the size of a first class hotel room and rather poorly decorated but at least it had a bed.

He tiptoed towards it and gently placed the snoozing Hatake on the large comfy pillows and sheets.

When he decided the brat made himself comfortable he covered him with thick layers of blankets.

Jiraya tiptoed towards the door and switched the light of after wishing the kid "good night".

Now if only he could find another empty room…

#Kakashi's mind#

"_Kakashi wake up! We have to go!_" Niteroi's voice sounded like an alarm serene to the boy's ears as he growled and turned away from the sound.

"_Kakashi there is no time for this!_" The demon yelled pulling all the warm covers of the bed. "_Get up this instant!_"

The poor boy whined and placed the overgrown pillow in the place of the covers. _Five more minutes…_

Niteroi yelled in frustration and threw the pillow away as well.

_Nite it's two a.m_. Kakashi mumbled getting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. _Can't this wait till morning_? He added glaring at the wolf through narrowed eyes.

"_I already told you there is no time_!" The youngest demon looked impatiently at the imaginary clock. "_Get yourself dressed and hop on! We're already late_!"

_Late for what_?! Now Kakashi was getting frustrated. Nite however didn't answer just waited till the boy's weight hits his back.

When the Hatake was sitting comfortably the demon closed his eyes and murmured a transportation jutsu.

The world began to swirl but both boys closed their eyes before they got seasick.

After a mere minute Kakashi found himself surrounded by animal looking creatures that were two heads bigger than Niteroi but had less tails than him.

He didn't need to be a genius to know these were all fellow demons.

_Nite what are we doing here_? He asked quietly afraid the others will hear him.

"_The sage of six paths called a meeting and as a common demon I am bounded to participate._" The demon answered growling at Shukaku who looked at their direction.

_That's all nice and dandy big brother but what am I doing here?! I don't see any other host around_! The poor boy felt rather nervous since the two of them were sitting in the middle of the small circle. He pressed himself harder into Nite's fur to avoid being spotted.

"_Your just here to keep me company_." Nite was soaking in sweat as well afraid that somebody will find out he broke the most important rule of the dimension: No humans allowed. "_Just hide under my headband and don't make a sound_." Boy was he glad they were talking using telepathy.

Just when Kakashi managed to hid himself completely under the wolf's headband the sage appeared behind Kokuo so they all had to turn around to see him.

He walked around greeting them all individually.

"It's nice to see you again Shukaku." The purple eyed man said grabbing the demons large paw into his hand. "Is everything all right at home? Do they treat you well?"

The large mouse like creature shrugged.

"They treat me the same way they always do. Nothing changed in that department." He said eyeing Kyuubi.

"I'm glad to hear that." The sage smiled then walked up to the two tails.

"And how are you dear Matabi?" He asked shaking the black-blue paw of the large cat.

"I'm doing quite fine master." The demon nodded. "The villagers already got used to me and they treat my host with much more respect nowadays."

"That's good my friend. The village is going down the right path to making peace with you. Very good. Very good indeed." He added nodding in approval.

Then he came closer to the three tailed beast.

"Pleased to see you again Isobu." The turtle like demon smiled at the elder man and shook his hand gently. "I heard that you had a headache a few years back that worried you." Niteroi swallowed a lump when he heard that. Jiraya told him that if a demon loses a lot of chakra in one quick moment they have a gentle headache. He also informed the boy that Kyuubi felt that way when he broke the seal.

"Is it till present my friend?" The elder asked placing a hand on the turtle's paw. Nite seeing that he was preoccupied teleported himself so he was behind Kurama the fox's large body successfully hiding him.

"No it went away as suddenly as it appeared." Nobody realized he glanced at the wolf pup while saying that.

The elder watched the demon for another minute before saying: "All right then." Nite let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the sage didn't question the incident further.

Suddenly he felt movement under his hai-ate.

"_Kakashi stop moving or he will spot us_!" He thought pleadingly scratching his neck.

_What do you mean us? I thought he already knew you were here_. The boy said steering. _And besides its stuffy here_.

"_Stop it! It tickles! And yeah he knows I'm here. What he doesn't know is YOU being here!_" Nite looked around nervously checking if anyone spotted his weird behavior.

"Ah Niteroi the Eleventh." The demon cursed his luck and turned to face the sage with a rather badly faked smile. "A pleasure to meet you at last." The elderly man took out his hand and Nite shook it gently. "And that movement under your headband must be Kakashi Hatake." That moment Niteroi could feel the kid's body freeze.

The sage only laughed.

"Don't worry my dear younglings." He said with a smile. "The older demons already informed me that you two don't like being separated too much." The man and the wolf demon observed as Kakashi's silver hair slowly popped up from behind the dark blue cloak. "And to be honest I'm not surprised." He added signalizing the Hatake to come forward.

The future copy ninja hesitated at first but after seeing the kind, gentle smile on the sage's face he gracefully jumped from under the hai-ate and landed in front of the most powerful human in the ninja world.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the weird purple eyes of the man before him. They seemed to look through his skin and at his soul.

The sage saw the curiosity in the young host's eye and couldn't help but laugh.

"I can see you are wondering what happened to my eyes my young friend." Kakashi could feel his ears burn. He hated when somebody accused him of not knowing something. But he hated it even more when the accuser was right.

"You see those eyes were once sharingans much like the one you have." The elderly man reached out and pulled Kakashi's headband up so he could face the lone spinning sharingan.

"But as time passed it began to change. It became a three pebble one, then kamui and finally…rinnegan."

"You don't have to explain what they do. I already saw them in action." The teen breathed. He may not know how one _gets_ a rinnegan but he does know how they _work_!

The elder froze and looked at the youngling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's talking about my Rinnegan!" Niteroi yelled. "Right Kashi?" Their eyed locked in a small staring contest.

"No. I also saw them in my dream." The boy stated looking back at the elder.

"Are you sure it wasn't Niteroi's rinnegan you saw?" Asked Son Goku.

Kakashi shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Nite doesn't know how to properly use them jet. And the person who did had weird spiky back hair and wood like lines coming out of his back."

He knew he saw that person somewhere before but he couldn't remember where.

The sage nodded his head slowly rubbing his chin deep in thought.

Then he moved his hand in the air and immediately a picture showing a raven haired human appeared.

"Is this who you saw Kakashi?"

The boy took the floating picture and studied it for a moment. When he was finished he looked down at the sentence beneath it.

"Madara Uchiha."

He felt his mouth become dry and his grip tightening on the smooth paper. He saw that man in the book that contained the biographies of the most dangerous ninjas in history.

"Yes. That's definitely him." The elder took the picture away than looked up at the demons.

Shukaku, Kurama, Son Goku and Gyuki were growling.

Matabi, Isobu and Chomei were exchanging worried glances.

Kokuo, Saiken and Juubi looked not sure how to feel about the situation so they just glared at Niteroi.

"Did the man tell you something in your dream Sakumo's son?"

Kakashi blinked. Nobody's ever called him Sakumo's son without spitting it out.

"Yes. He said something like…" He cursed his photographic memory. "When you'll meet the old man tell him I'm back and that this time it will take something more to get rid of me than his dirty little tricks."

The elder's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He said something more… to me this time." Everybody turned their attention to the twelve year old.

"He said: I'll be waiting XX-26."

Deadly silence filled the dimension broken only by a few gasps.

The message was clear.

Madara Uchiha.

Was back.

And he doesn't plan on laying low.

MERRY CHISTMAS! And to everybody who guessed: I'm sixteen!

Again MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!

J J J J

JJJaguar15.


	24. Chapter 23

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 23

"Plans: "snake", "raven" and "half blinded rodent"."

A week after meeting the sage of six paths Jiraya decided it was time to return home.

"Minato told me that he was elected mid-time Hokage. The rest are planning a surprise party." He looked at the boy walking besides him. "It would be nice if his whole team would arrive."

Niteroi of course beamed, Kakashi however…

"I'm sorry Jiraya-sensei…I'm not exactly a party guy." He said looking at the sky. "But Nite could come to the celebration in my place."

Jiraya was shocked hearing that.

He thought Kakashi would want to come to Minato's party as the Yellow Flashes favorite pupil. He didn't expect the kid to try avoiding it.

"And why is that?"

Kakashi sighted. He knew he'd be asked this question. And truth to be told he was already getting tired of explaining things to less smarter human beings such as his grandfather. He had chores to do at home which he had left for over a month of time without any supervision, not to mention the things he had to learn before he let the word of his return spread among the village.

But he couldn't deny the fact that the party was viewed as a tasty treat by his brain.

He was practically in the middle of a war between his child self and his trained adult self.

His twelve-year-old side yelled for him to go and have some fun for once while his ninja prodigy side told him that there was a decade old, ninja killing machine hot on his tail who already made his way to his dreams that needs to be taken care of.

Eventually he listened to his ninja side's logic.

Going to a party right now would be like sending a nicely decorated invitation to Orochimaru allowing to use him again as a weapon. The chances the snake sanin won't respond to this kind of action were about as slim as one of Tsunade-sama's injection needles.

"_Aww come on Kashi_." Niteroi whined in his head. "_You're overthinking things too much. Relax. Have some fun! It's not a crime you know._"

Kakashi snorted as he searched his pockets for keys.

_Never said it was_. He thought back cursing his luck in lousing the metal door openers.

"_Never said you did_." The young jinchuriki could almost hear the smile in the demons voice as he finally found the blasted objects hanging on a silver chain around his neck. Immediately his mind began to race. When did he hang them there? Why? Were his pockets to far?

"_You hang them there because, as you calculated earlier, that cuts the chances of being robed to almost 12% Einstein! And you did it after saying good bye to Teruuki." _

Kakashi's eyes widened. Did he really calculate such an unimportant thing? Well Niteroi couldn't think it out alone so it must-have been him.

_You're right. I am overthinking things too much. But that doesn't change the fact that I have far too much things to do to be able to show up on the party_. He thought opening the door. Immediately a wall of dust hit him in the face.

He coughed and waived his hand to clear the now muddy colored air.

When the air cleared enough he could see that dust covered him from head to toe like a second skin.

"_Nice clothes little brother._" Niteroi mocked. "_Thanks to the I-just-escaped-a-vacuum-cleaner look you'll rock on beaches. Girls looooooove dirty machos!_"

Kakashi ignored him but imagined a giant hand which slapped the wolf across the head, as he himself created over 45 shadow clones who immediately ran off to do their jobs.

And to tell the truth he still wasn't sure if that was enough. The Hatake mansion was ginormous and the time he had was limited.

After some quick calculations he created 56 more. Just in case.

Kakashi even convinced Nite to help with cleaning so he can go to his study room to learn techniques that might save their lives in more than one occasion.

"You're talking about the mind shields techniques you were thinking so much about?" Niteroi asked grabbing a broom and looking at Kakashi with a curious look in his miss matched eyes.

"Yeah. I remember dad telling me about one in particular called "the outsider block". And I even asked Roisin if he could tell me something about it before I find the scroll at home. He told me that this mind shields power relies on the mental strength of the user and his chakra reserves. Which in our case will be perfect to repel both Orochimaru's and Madara's attacks till Jairaya, Roisin and the sage of six paths will back us up from the outside. I can see the questioning look in your eyes so let me answer the question for you. When they'll (either Orochimaru or Madara) be busy trying to break my defense they for a short moment will be easy to track using the chakra they'll send towards me as a guide. It will look kind of like neon's hanging in the air to a Hyuuga. But considering the fact that Jairaya can sense chakra nearly as well this should be a piece of cake."

Nite nodded his head and ruffled the young Hatake's silver hair. "Nicely planned lil' bro." Then he went to the large living room to help the clones sweep the floor.

Kakashi watched his older brother disappear behind the doorframes and when he was completely out of his sight ran up the oak stairs that remember the Hatake golden age while glaring back at his respectful ancestors.

When he finally reached his father's old study room we immediately opened the drawer he knew Sakumo kept empty planning papers and pulled out three pages and placed them on his father's desk.

He was about to begin drawing the first plan he labeled "snake" but found he wasn't able to due to the lack of pencils on the old desk.

The twelve-year-old groaned in annoyance and slowly made his way towards his child-like decorated room.

The walls were painted icy-blue and decorated with chibi silver wolves with large blue eyes, his bed was made from dark oak wood and its sheets were dark blue to match the walls. He even had his own desk but it was to childish for his liking and decorated with his early fan art he drew of the sanins.

Sighting he walked up to the desk meant for a boy in the academy and pulled out his trusty pencil case. He opened with a short chakra float but before it clicked open he realized this was all for nothing.

He got that pencil case when he first came home from the academy. Sakumo said it was a gift his mother wanted him to have when he enters the academy so he treated it with extra care. The only problem is Mira Hatake didn't know her son would he a genius and would be in the academy for only a year. Which meant that the small wooden box with a coal drawn wolf mother along with a small puppy was filled with crayons.

Kakashi groaned and with a smooth fast move pulled out the first ten crayons that were lying on the top of the pail and rushed out having a dreaded feeling that he's losing much needed time.

On the way back he bumped into Niteroi and about five of his shadow clones cowered in dirt, spider webs and at least two layers of dust. Nite was even willing to show him the dead mouse he found in one of the guest rooms but Kakashi wasn't interested.

When he finally got back to the study he sat down and began drawing the plan "snake" with a brown crayon. The people in it looked more like sticks with a circle and a few triangles that humans but he never was good at drawing anyway.

"Okay let's see. Plan "snake".

Stage One- send dad's ninken (Kuryko, Konin, Butsu and Reimi) to track his hideout. Do not let them engage. Make sure they hide their chakra signals correctly. They must not be sensed by the sanin otherwise the plan will fail. Once they find and mark the place with a special chakra sensing flashlight they must return at once.

Stage two- await for mental assault. When in it let one of the remaining shadow clones send three S.O.S signals to the Toad sanin, dragon king and sage of six paths. The correct locations to where to send the signals will be on the desk. The clone must disappear as soon as the task is done.

Stage three-continue fighting the sanin and take as much time as possible. The three allays should meet before the house. Kuryko and Konin will give them the plan. They should engage immediately. If the sanin was smart enough to hide the line of chakra he will be sending Butsu is allowed to lead them to the "snakes HQ". Make sure they manage to stop the "snake" before I fall unconscious (I will be able to fight him for an hour or 75 minutes max).

Kakashi picked up the paper full of drawings even a three year old would draw better and hoped this plan will be good enough to stop the sanin for good. After all the snake sanin should be weakened enough for them to do it without bigger problems.

He shook of the pieces of rubber the rubber left and placed it on the left edge of the desk so that the sun light could fall directly on the crayons he just realized were filled with sparkly glitter.

The only Hatake smiled lightly. Leave it to his mother to think he would be an artist who liked using glitter.

After a minute he pulled out a black crayon (he thanked god it was in the pail) and began drawing plan "raven".

"Okay. Plan "raven".

Stage one- without having info on where the Uchiha is actually staying we need to wait for the mental assault for the plan to succeed. Only then will we have a trace to follow. If the Uchiha hides his chakra I'll try sending bits of my chakra towards him.

Stage two- Reimi, Butsu and Pakkun will go to the addresses that will lay right next to the locations to send the S.O.S signals important for plan "snake" to warn the allies. They must react quickly. I might not be strong enough to hold of Madara for longer than 30-45 minutes for he is stronger and much more skilled than me and Orochimaru.

Stage three- Sage of sixth paths must not fight Madara in a one on one battle. He will be weakened by the assault but he might be able to fight back rather effectively so I suggest allowing Roisin (who fought Madara in various occasions before and knows what he's capable of) to fight alongside. Jiraya will take me to the hospital for both I and Niteroi will be unconscious. Make sure they won't use needles.

Kakashi wiped a bit of sweat that formed on top of his head and shook his hand up and down to get rid of the pain he was feeling as if of overuse.

"Okay. Both these plans are done. I should make a plan "B" now. Just in case." He was about to take out a blue crayon but a knock to the door made him stop midair.

"Kakashi it's me Minato." The paranoid kid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "May I come in?"

"Yes Minato-sensei! The door is not locked!" The handle twisted with a low moan and the old door flew open reviling the freshly baked mid-time Hokage. Kakashi pulled his hand up and formed the hand sign to uncover an eventual henge but it turned out it was the real Minato Namikaze standing before him with one of his signature toothy grins.

"Hey! I just wanted to check if you are okay. You didn't show up on the party and Rin was getting worried." The blonde walked up to the dark-brown desk. "What are you working on?" Before Kakashi could stop him he picked up plan "raven" and walked closer to the crystal lamp that was hanging on the sealing to see better.

"Nothing important sensei." The kid said trying to snatch the plan out of the older man's grip but Minato turned and picked it up out of his reach. "How did you get into the mansion anyway?" He asked annoyed his sensei is acting like an overgrown kid again. And he was pretty sure he closed the door behind him.

"One of your clones let me in." The mid-term Hokage said trying to figure out what the pictures he was looking at were meaning. "I believe it was the one Niteroi controlled. The others didn't even realized I was there only kept cleaning."

Sakumo's offspring tried another attempt but the Yellow Flash was expecting it and pulled it higher.

"Nice plan you made up there kid." He admitted figuring finally what every picture meant. "By the sign "raven" I figure you believe it will work against Madara."

Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for the laugh and rough explanation on how it will _absolutely not_ work against the legendary Uchiha. He even started preparing count-arguments when:

"And I'm actually shocked to say it might!" Minato picked up his blue gaze to smile proudly at his genius student. Kakashi opened his eyes shocked. Did his sensei just say his plan might work?!

"The bastard won't expect you to fight back. It will shock him when he'll feel the resistance caused by "the outsider block". Heh the plan is actually simple enough for my sensei to remember. Good job Kakashi!" The Uzumaki ruffled the teen's hair who didn't protest figuring he earned it.

"Now I saw another similar plan lying beneath this one." Minato said waiving the paper in front of the Hatake brat's nose. "Would you mind if I took a look at that one as well?"

This time Kakashi didn't have any objections.

"Both these plans have a large chance of succeeding Kakashi and for that I'm really and truly proud of you." This time they both shared a toothy grin. Kakashi's was covered by his ever-present mask but Minato could see the boy's teeth shape the leather.

"You might want to make one of these against Danzou as well." He said his voice growing serious. Kakashi responded by putting his trademark 'I'm-so-bored-look' on his face.

"Why? He did nothing against me so far." The kid asked cocking his head to the left a bit.

"Maybe not but he's planning something." The mid-term Hokage said narrowing his sky-blue eyes on the silver walls. "I could feel it on today's meeting. There was a bad aura around him whenever the third mentioned you or Nite."

Kakashi didn't look too convinced. Minato was about to add something when one of the large wolves laying around the room said:

"Do as he says pup." Kakashi turned to the pet who spoke with a rough voice that sounded strong and broken at the same time. It was Konin. "The hatred Danzou has towards the Hatake's is legendary. Better be prepared for that half-blinded rodent Kashi." The dog with three scars on its milky eye said. "People like him like to attack when you least expect it." Konin then laid his large head back on his paws while Kuryko, Butsu and Reimi nodded agreeing with their leader's words.

Kakashi sighted deeply.

"Fine. I will but now I need to learn "the outsider block" before either Orochimaru or Madara decides to attack sooner that planed." He then went to find the scroll he rewritten before the chunin exams.

"Thanks." Minato bowed his head to the scared gray wolf who unlike his master didn't hide his un-working eye under an eye patch, he assumed was the leader of the tiny pack. "I don't think I would be able to convince him if you didn't help." He gave the loyal animal his best 'I-thank-you' grin.

The wolf snorted in response. "It's the least I can do to thank him for taking us under his roof. We didn't belong to him only to Sakumo. And he didn't tell us that after his death the pup was supposed to be the next master. He could have left us to starve in the woods but he took us in." Konin picked his head delicately and looked at the door where the Hatake disappeared with his silvery-white eyes. "He's a good kid that Kakashi. I'd give my life for him if I had to."

"And his ninken are bounded to become legends someday." The brown female wolf smiled. "They have great potential." Reimi added before closing her old grass-green eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Sakumo might have made his mistakes." The biggest wolf with black fur and a scar covered body said his voice a tone deeper than Ibiki's. "But he sure raised his pup well." Kuryko smiled his blazing-gold eyes half lid.

"And thank havens for that. Thanks to that kid the Hatake's good name will raise again my friends." The orange colored wolf with delicate chocolate-brown eyes said smiling and shaking his tail happily but tiredly as well. "Just have faith in the pup and he won't disappoint." Butsu added slowly closing his eyes.

Minato smiled at what he heard. Kakashi always managed to find himself partners that were loyal to a volt. Not only the dogs liked him enough to see in him a new master but they also have more faith I him than he ever saw a ninken have for his master.

A loud crash pulled him out of his thoughts and the wolves out of their sleep. They picked their heads up eyes sparkling with alertness and worry.

A quite curse echoed through the halls.

"Kashi! I just cleaned that shelf!" Minato laughed. Now he knew what happened.

"Sorry Nite! The scroll was stuck so fricking high I couldn't get it without braking anything!"

That just made the ex-youngest jounin in history laugh harder.

"Wait for me Kashi!" He yelled leaving the room. "I know a faster way to learn the technique!"

The wolves shared a short laugh and Konin ended it saying:

"Kids these days."

JJJaguar15: I know…I know. The plans are dumbass but I couldn't think of anything more…smart through the whole week! Well anyway I'd be grateful if somebody told me what kind of jutsus sanins learn. (Don't feel like watching the whole Naruto training episodes again)


	25. Chapter 24

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 24

"Prepared jet unready and a completely destroyed mansion."

*Niteroi POV*

_"Shit, shit, shittety, shit!" _

I cursed mentally before focusing my remaining chakra to form a shield around Kakashi's unconscious body.

_"Yes we knew the bastards will attack, _yes_ we knew who we were up against, and _yes_ we predicted it happening at night!_

_But how the hell were we supposed to know the dammed sages-of-sixth-paths-wannabes will attack in the same fricking TIME, the SAME fricking day and the SAME fricking hour?!"_

_Heck even _Kakashi_ was surprised! (And believe me that doesn't happen too often!)_

_The attack happened right after supper during our cleaning inspection around the house. The time was chosen flawlessly for we both dropped our guards down feeling safe in our own house…That was smart. _

_Their combined power was much stronger than everybody expected and we lost almost immediately after the attack started. _

_Kakashi's brain wasn't used to so much strain and he fainted. I was just a bit luckier to stay conscious…Yay me._

_Of course Konin realized something was wrong when my little brother's body hit the ground, eyes completely white, so he proceeded with plan "raven" sending Butsu and Reimi to contact our allies._

_Yeah I might be conscious but the attack put a lot of strain on my chakra reserves so…I'm close to "useless" in the wordbook right now_.

_Oh goodie! Madara send small samples of chakra to check our status condition…Oh and look how wonderfully it broke my chakra shield! Simply marvelous! _

_Alright enough fooling around! Time to make myself useful till backup arrives!_"

I concentrate and the last bit of my chakra flew thought Kakashi's body. I moved my fingers.

The body responded.

Perfect.

I make it get up though not without wobbling, tripping and bumping into everything.

_"So that's what Jiraya-sensei feels when he's drunk…" _I think moving the both of us towards the kitchen. The normally close room was weirdly far away…as if somebody moved it while we we're getting our shared ass kicked.

When I finally reached the chair I let the body drop on it.

Too bad I let it fall face-forward!

WAM! And Kakashi's head hit the wooden sitting decoration.

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt_." I thought watching the large purple bruise forming on the twelve-year-Old's head. "_He's gonna hate me for this when he wakes up._" I sighted and made the unconscious body sit properly.

Then from utter nowhere Madara appeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Oh great what the hell is HE doing here? He already won the fricking battle so what gives?! And don't give me that shit that he's here for a friendly visit!_" He looks at me and smiles. "_So he's here to dance on the corpse. Great._"

That smile just said it all.

As he slowly and I mean _slowly_ made his way towards us the East wall to the mansion erupted reviling Roisin.

_"I don't care how epic your entrance was Roisin-sensei, you're STILL paying for that wall!"_

"MADARA!" He yelled spreading his ginormous wings and bearing his sharp fangs. "_Yay! Epic battle time!"_

The legendary Uchiha looked up at the silver dragon and growled quietly. "Flying lizard."

_Oh~…things are gonna get messy! I _should_ be getting the hell out of here but I'm too curious on how this is gonna end! Ten dollars on Roisin sensei!"_

"Leave the boy alone you poor excuse of an Uchiha!" The lord of the Silverwing dragons growled as he got closer to the main antagonist.

"What's a little boy to you _old friend_?" The last word Madara spat out.

"_Wait…ROISIN SENSEI AND MADARA UCHIHA WERE…WERE…FRIENDS?! WHAT THE…?_" I couldn't believe what I just heard!

"_These two couldn't be friends! There polar opposites! Roisin-san is a passionate warrior and a loyal summon while Madara is a sneaky, genius traitor who wants to become the new sage of the six paths!_" It was simply impossible for me to picture the two now mortal enemies sharing a beer on Friday evening.

"I'm a protector of every living creature on this planet Uchiha." Roisin's voice was so full of venom I couldn't help but shrug. "And that includes that boy."

But Madara only laughed his heart out…_no that doesn't sound right…that guy doesn't have a heart…so it would be impossible for him to laugh it out. ARGH! I sound like Kakashi! Somebody check for the end of the world! Nothing? Huh….Okay then back to the subject…_he laughed his teeth out…_yeah! That's it!_

"Don't try to fool me dragon." He said walking up to the dragon lord. "I know this one is the last of the Hatake clan, there for the only person able to inherit the stage of dragon sanin." He smiled and took another step forward. "He's venerable to you Roisin-kun and he's venerable to me." The legendary Uchiha was only two meters away from Roisin. "As a weapon to take down the sage of six paths once and for all."

"_Come on, COME ON! FIGHT ALREADY!_" I know I'm was acting like a naughty brat this one moment but can you blame me?! The two most powerful ninjas I know are going to fight any minute now and they're making the "I-hate-you-the-most" debate last FOREVER!

"You're not going any way near that boy or anyone else!" "_Finally! I was wondering who throws the first punch."_

Roisin took a deep breath and a giant fireball shot out of the dragon lord's mouth strait at Madara.

_"Looks like it's gonna be Roisin-san_."

But the Uchiha simply smiled and jumped out of the ball's way.

_"Uh…Is it me or is the fireball heading right for us? GAH! IT _IS_ HEADING RIGHT FOR US! DUCK!" _I barely dodged the jutsu. God human bodies are really sloppy.

"Stay still you puny human!" The king of dragons leaped at Madara who made a wind sword to concur Roisin's sharp claws.

_"That doesn't look safe…" _

The Uchiha gracefully missed the dangerous claws and buried his blade in the dragons shoulder making him hiss.

"Heh…" Roisin chuckled. "Lucky shot."

"You wish." Madara answered making another one.

But before it fully formed in his hand, the lord of the Silverwing dragons pushed through the Uchiha's defense and buried his fangs into half of his chest and 2/3 of his arm. (Just a friendly reminder on just how big Roisin's jaws are: He could swallow Kakashi WHOLE if he wanted to. And he's teeth are as big and sharp as a tanto or a knife).

Madara jelled in pain then pushed the new wind sword inches away from the dragon lord's heart. Bits of blood dropped down the two wounds as the fighting paused to stare at each other.

_"OUCH! THAT HAD TA HURT! AW MAN LOOK WHAT YOU DID WITH MY NICE CLEAN FLOOR!" _I think I have some sort of drugs in my body because I'm starting to feel a bit…dizzy.

My vision began to blur as I watched in slow motion as Madara turns the sword two times and a waterfall of crimson blood dripping down the fatal wound.

I start falling to the ground.

Roisin sends his last death glare towards Madara then follows my steps.

I try to scream but my throat refused to listen.

All I saw was the mansion walls fall to the ground and then utter darkness.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROISIN-SENSEI!"_


	26. Chapter 25

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 25

"Unanswerable question-Who will be king? Ant Niteroi's punishment."

Reiko Silverwing had never been so nervous in his entire life.

His father is currently in a healing coma which indicates he can't rule over the Silverwing kingdom.

That meant somebody had to replace him.

And the worst part is there are only two candidates.

Him and Ritsuki.

The decision was obvious if you went according to the dragon law.

"The oldest child gets the throne." It read. But Ritsuki was considered violent and ruthless by the council lords and they didn't want somebody like that to rule their respective kingdom.

The matter gets even more complicated when you check the people that actually LIKE Ritsuki.

The army and its warriors.

These loyal to a volt men see his older brother as one of their own and share the same logic Ritsuki does.

"A good king is a warrior king." They say.

And seeing that he himself was nothing like a real warrior preferring to try and solve the matter in a more diplomatic way before attacking with force, they consider him an unskilled brat who's afraid of his own shadow.

Well now that his respectively bigger brother has the entire army on his side while he has the council and a few smart generals on his their chances are more than even.

The young dragon stepped from leg to leg nervously.

Kakashi and Niteroi told him a few minutes back that he shouldn't be so worried because he has them on his side.

Yeah having the new Dragon sanin-in-the-making and his loyal demon with him did help a bit to ease his worries.

But their army is more than just dragons in armor made out of cold iron. These are highly skilled soldiers that trained in the ninja way of heroes before them, and had mastered Kage level jutsus. Something the youngest prince was never close to accomplishing.

It's not that Reiko was afraid of losing.

Far from it.

He knew that he could win this little debate with his eyes closed and wings tied behind his back.

No. Reiko Silverwing was afraid of what will happen if he actually did win.

Ritsuki never took failure lightly and is a master in the art of starting a fight.

Combine that with his loyal friends in the army and you have the perfect recipe for war.

A war he'd definitely louse and his big brother would take over Silverwing Valley by sheer force.

There was no other way to put it, Ritsuki _had_ to win.

#In the infirmary#

Kakashi watched as Roisin's large ribcage raised and fell in a steady rhythm as the lord of Silverwing dragons laid comfortably in the healing capsule.

The boy sighted and looked over his shoulder at one of the king's sons.

Reiko was watching the world from behind the window, ashamed for what he just told Kakashi in the presence of Roisin.

"Reiko you have to fight Ritsuki for the kingdom." Teruuki said walking up to her unrespondable brother. "Think of what will happen to us if he wins." But Reiko cut her out.

"Think what will happen if he loses Terra!" He yelled turning to face her. "He's gonna take over the land with the help of the army either way" He paused for a minute. "The question is: "Are we willing to let him do it peacefully or by brute force.""

"Don't be ridiculous Reiko!" Teruuki yelled back at him. "Ritsuki may be aggressive and hot headed but he'd _never_ attack his own home!"

"If he doesn't get what he wants. Yes. YES HE _WILL_ ATTACK HIS OWN HOME." Reiko was now practically yelling at his little sister. "I live with him long enough to know that when he _does_ get his backside on father's throne he's going to organize massive wars against the other strong clans. For bitter revenge or _fun_. He's going to _destroy_ the water tribe for killing our oldest brother Rigo. _Eliminate_ the Fireclaws for taking our land all those years ago. Even the neutral Ravenwings won't stay alive for long." The prince's eyes softened in pure helplessness. "There is no point fighting it Terra. He's going to win even if I'm named temporary king. He's just going to do it in a more bloody way that's all."

Kakashi understood Reiko.

He himself came to the same conclusion that the badass warrior won't let the other tribe's foolish mistakes stain the Silverwing honor.

And as a ninja Kakashi knew that such a stain can be removed only by the enemy's blood.

Teruuki was left speechless. Not knowing what to say or do the help ease her brothers worries.

Even the young genius couldn't find an alternative option.

Either way results in Ritsuki ruling the country.

The youngest Hatake shook his head and turned his eyes back at the true leader of the dragon kingdom.

Then at the beautiful, golden, sparkly floor.

It was so clean Kakashi saw his own reflection watching him sadly from below.

When Kakashi watched Niteroi's memory's from the battle he couldn't believe the injury Madara gave Roisin was so life threatening. Not to mention the fact that Nite blamed himself for it, and that the guilt changed him.

The demon locked himself up in a mind dungeon.

Away from the world, away from Kakashi.

And that made the poor boy feel like looking into his own crazy reflection as Niteroi's dark chakra was slowly overthrowing the white one.

And the worst part was…

He wasn't Nite.

He couldn't stop it like Niteroi did with him.

All he can do now was let him grieve. Even if he wasn't doing it properly.

The boy moved his eyes from the golden floor to the picture of the whole Silverwing royal family.

From the left you could see a black female dragon holding little Teruuki in her arms and smiling proudly.

Next was who he assumed to be Rigo. The tallest of the three boy-dragons in the middle. He had a strong resemblance to Roisin, practically looking like a smaller version of him. The oldest, now dead son had a small sad smile as he faced the camera. His blue gentle eyes looking sadly into Kakashi's dark gray orbs. As if they boy knew…what will happen...

The third dragon Kakashi laid his eyes on was of course Ritsuki. The second oldest was glaring daggers at his older brother. Probably jealous of his position as heir. The yellow spikes on his back sparkled in the sudden flash. Small but already deadly fangs bared in a threatening scowl.

After the aggressive son of Roisin came Reiko. The youngest brother. The small dragon boy even in this early age had his signature overgrown fangs, red wings and spikes. He unlike either of his siblings was smiling with pure happiness in his sparkly, light blue eyes. His mouth however was desperately trying to copy the cool and hip barely visible smile of his dearest dad.

*Meanwhile in Kakashi's head*

Niteroi sighted from the deep behind of Kakashi's head and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his suppose-to-be sensei.

He didn't feel worthy anymore.

Not after he did nothing to help him in the time of need.

After a small inner battle he finally made his eyes open to look upon the dragon he failed so badly.

Roisin's icy blue eyes were glaring at him from the photo.

Ignoring the Hatake and focusing entirely on the guilty demon. Looking through the poor boy's heart and soul.

Suddenly, probably in hallucination Nite watched the dragon lord's eyes get even more narrowed, more hating, more blaming.

The youngest demon's heart stopped as the photographed Roisin turned his back on him.

"_How could you fail me?_" Roisin's disappointed voice was right next to Niteroi but the boy didn't even bother turning around. "_You were right there weren't you?_" The hallucination didn't bother saving the venom in its words to make it easier for Nite.

Niteroi tried his hardest to pay no attention to the voice. Instead focusing his mind on his ragged breathing. Eyes wide now looking at the Roisin-less photo.

"_Pathetic excuse of a demon, of a _hero." Roisin spat. "_Just sitting there. Watching. Watching me get beaten. Watching me get broken. And doing nothing to stop it_. "

Nite didn't protest when the ginormous dragon lifted his clawed paw above his head.

He didn't flinch as it slashed his chest and half of his left cheek clean open. Leaving three large furiously bleeding wounds.

He just stood, glaring at the emptiness before him.

Accepting his faith.

But "Roisin" was far from done.

"_I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson now demon_." The "dragon" became blurry. After a minute Niteroi could make out a dog-like black figure. As its form began to sharpen it placed its large paw on the youngling's neck. "_It's called: The reason why ninja never betray a dragon._"

A sound of a bone snapping was heard in the large mindscape.

Then all that was heard was a scream of a young boy and the evil laughing of the ones evil side.


	27. Chapter 27

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 26

"Two boys that will stay brothers forever and two that will not."

It was rear for Kakashi Hatake to become impatient or angry.

But this was starting to get on the silver haired boy's nerves.

Nite didn't talk to him for over a week now and Kakashi missed the sound of his adoptive brother's voice.

How optimistic and happy it sounded when the wolf joked.

How much confidence it held in the young jounin's abilities when he himself was full of doubt.

How it was ready to cheer him up even in the darkest of times or give some support and comfort when life was pushing him down too much.

He missed the big, warm, fluffy brother he grew up with.

_That's it! _He yelled mentally. _I'm coming in Niteroi whenever you like it or not!_

Soon his vision began to blur and before Teruuki (who he was riding on) could react his now limp body hit the back of the black dragon with all its might making the princess stop flying in confusion.

#In Kakashi's mind#

When Kakashi materialized in his mind at first he thought he landed in someone else's by accident.

Why? Because it looked _nothing_ like the mindscape he was used to.

Instead of being a black, endless room with plenty room to breathe in, with a large cloud filled sky above him the place looked more like a torture chamber.

It was stuffy, had red smoke everywhere, smelled like dry blood mixed with sweat and oil, and instead of the calm blue color the sky used to have it was covered by thick storm clouds.

_What the hell happened here?! _The confused Hatake yelled. His voice echoed in the mindscape making him tense. Suddenly a large slam was heard from somewhere in the smoke before him.

"Niteroi?" Kakashi asked walking slowly towards the source of the sound. "Nite?!" He yelled already getting annoyed of the fact that the only answer he got was the sound of his own voice echoing from the invisible walls.

#Back in the dragon kingdom#

"So he just…fainted?" Fukasaku asked looking at the petrified Teruuki standing before him with the youngest dragon sanin-in-the-making hanging from her largemouth by his collar clearly unconscious.

"Mhm!" The princess muffled annoyed and worried for her friend's safety.

"Hmm…What do you think happened ma?" The toad asked turning to his wife Shima who decided to visit the injured dragon king.

The female toad walked up to Teruuki and motioned for her to place the silver head teen on the floor. After the action was done she placed her frog-ish fingers on the kid's temples checking for a heartbeat. Nodding her head she opened Kakashi's un-scarred eye.

It was white instead of its normal gray color.

"Well?" Fukasaku asked his eyes switching from the Hatake and Roisin.

"It seems that he went to have a private conversation with his dear older brother." Shima answered still kneeling next to Kakashi's head.

"It's about time." Fukasaku snorted. "The demon has been distancing himself from everyone ever since the shared attack of Madara and Orochimaru." The elder toad shook his head sadly. "He blames himself for not doing anything to help our old friend."

"Does he know Roisin-san doesn't blame him?" Shima wondered.

"I'm afraid not."

#Back in Kakashi's mind#

Okay. Now he was pissed.

Who could blame him?! After wondering around his own _twisted_ (now) mindscape blindly for what seemed like hours without any sense of direction, who _wouldn't_ be pissed?!

"Nite! Where the hell are you?!" Kakashi yelled on top of his lungs annoyed by the unfamiliar silence in the so familiar place.

This time he heard a loud sound of something old, rusty, and metal twist.

Kakashi didn't waste time. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the source of the sound.

What he saw made his eyes want to jump out of their sockets.

In the middle of a large thick fog of red smoke stood a large cage with red bars which Kakashi guessed Niteroi build with the help of his crystal release kekeigenkai.

And right in the middle of that particular cage stood his wolf brother trying his best to close the gate from the inside with a key that didn't seem to want to turn.

"Niteroi!" Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at the older leaf shinobi who jumped at the sound of his voice. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled rushing up to the gate.

"No! Kashi get back! Don't come any closer!" The demon yelled eyes wide with panic when he saw the young human approach.

"Huh? Nite are you feeling okay? What's with the cage?" Ignoring the wolf's protest the jounin still made his way to the entrance of the freakishly large and strong cage.

"I'm fine!" Niteroi snapped at the Hatake. "Now get out of here before-" The demon paused for a mere second then went back to picking on the lock.

"Niteroi what's going on?"

"Nothing! I already told you I'm fine!"

"Then why are you locking yourself in that cage?" Kakashi asked softly almost gently.

The eleven tailed beast sighted annoyed as he stopped trying to lock the cage and turned to look at his "little brother".

"Because I don't want to hurt you or the leaf more than I already did."

That question surprised the future dragon sanin. _What?_

"Nite you never hurt me." He said touching one of the many tails sticking from between the bars and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

But the demon only looked at him with coldness he ever expected to see in the dog's mismatched eyes.

"You still don't get it do you?" He growled making the boy back a way with eyes wide in shock. "You know for a genius you're quite clueless sometimes." Their eyes locked. "Every time we leave the dragon dimension were puppets for both Orochimaru and Madara to control. Any time they want they can just activate the puppet master jutsu that's placed on me ever since we merged together and turn us into an unstoppable weapon of mass destruction." He watched the younger ninja's eyes shine with realization. "That's why we were merged Kashi. That's why we attacked Jiraya-jiji and Tsunade-sama. That's why I don't want to be free anymore. That's what Orochimaru wants us to become. And were doing _exactly_ that little brother!" His voice now sounding older. "Were becoming the strongest one-man army the ninja world ever seen. To overthrow the Sage of six paths and make sure Orochimaru gets to rule over the world."

"And that's why you decided to…" Kakashi's mouth was dry. To think he was going to be used against his beloved village terrified him.

"Lock myself in a cage before we go back to the village and the snake bastard has the chance to use you again. It will have to happen eventually so why not speed up the process?" Niteroi raised a questioning eyebrow. "You…really didn't think of this?" It wasn't normal for the wolf to be able to figure something out before the nerdy human did. Usually that was Kakashi's turf.

"I…took this into equation." The Hatake answered his voice still shocked. "But I never knew it had such a high possibility of being true."

"Well it is. Now will you help me lock this damn cage?" Nite added turning his attention back to the un-turning key.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and before he could register what's going on he was pulled down by the skin on his chin by a force much too strong to be a hand of a twelve-year-old boy.

"If you think I'm gonna let you get yourself trapped in a cage like some kind of insane demon then you're dead wrong!" The tiny human he considered a brother yelled at his face. "I WONT let you sacrifice your freedom to solve a problem that can be solved differently!" Kakashi yelled his eyes stern. "Why? Because your my brother whenever you like it or not! And pack members should stick together! Now get your ass out of that cage before I _force_ you out!"

Niteroi looked just as shocked as the Hatake was when he first saw the wolf trapping himself when he walked out of the cage, his many tails between his legs in shame.

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well Kashi." Nite asked pushing him a bit with his cold, whet nose. "What is that alternate solution you were speaking of?"

The poor teen's mind was racing 90 miles per hour. "We can stay here where neither Madara nor Orochimaru can reach us or…" Kakashi paused.

"Or?" Nite pressed.

"We could try activating the mangekio sharingan and travel to our own personal detention…"

"Kashi if that was your attempt in joking than it's not working." Niteroi growled. "You know what one must do to activate that form of sharingan."

"Yes I know. I know." The young ninja sighted defeated. "Well looks like were out of options big brother."

"We could always-"

"Don't even _think_ about it!"

Niteroi laughed at the angry snarl on his little host's face. "Kidding, kidding!"

"You _better_!"

#Back in the real world#

Fukasaku's and Shima's heads turned to the door which opened with a loud creek.

The council made its decision.

"Reiko Silverwing is the new king." The elder announced giving the spoken dragon a warm smile. "Congratulations my boy."

But the second oldest was far from thrilled.

His brother was right behind the messenger.

"YOU CHEATER!" Ritsuki yelled running up to his little brothers face, his eyes burning with unspeakable anger. "YOU PAYED THEM TO VOTE FOR YOU DIDN'T YOU? YOU TRAITOR!" The older dragon was inches from Reiko's face now. "THE THRONE IS MINE BY RIGHT! THE LAW IS ON MY SIDE! I'M THE TRUE HEIR OF THE SILVERWING CLAN!"

"Ritsuki please calm down." Reiko tried to desperately keep his voice from breaking no matter how afraid he was of his older and much more aggressive brother.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" The older yelled looking as if he wanted to slash the younger with his claws.

"Ritsuki don't make me…" The new dragon king gulped. "Banish you."

"DON'T BOTHER YOU BASTARD!" Ritsuki yelled slashing his little brother's face with his clawed paw so hard the smaller dragon fell to the ground. "I'M LEAVING ON MY OWN!" And then he was gone.

"Reiko boy!" The two toads still shocked from the older prince's outburst rushed to the young dragon king.

"I-I'm fine." That was far from true. His young face was now permanently decorated with tree long bleeding scars that reached his eyes temporarily blinding the boy. Not to mention the young rulers mental state.

"We must take you to the doctor Reiko boy." Shima said then looked at the still frozen in shock Teruuki. "Teruuki girl! Get your brother to safety! Now!" The young princess snapped out of the shock and nodding lead her injured sibling to the infirmary.

"He took it much better than I expected." The elder said shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that Baron?" Fukasaku asked anger clearly present in his voice as he spoke. "That brute nearly blinded his own brother! How could that go any worse?!"

The elder dragon Baron looked at him sadly.

"Prince Ritsuki could have killed him."

#In Madara's hideout#

Madara has seen a lot of things in his life.

But he never thought he'd see the day a dragon, one of the most loyal creatures in this world, betray its sanin and family then turn to join him.

How did the flying lizard find him here anyway?!

"If I understand correctly." He eyed to supposed _prince_ Ritsuki before. "You broke ties with the dragon kingdom because of not becoming its king?"

The dragon snarled. "The place was rightfully mine and that traitorous _Reiko_ stole it from me!" The way the dragon said that name showed all its anger and hatred it carried for that other dragon.

"And now you wish to join me?" Madara raised an eyebrow when the boy nodded. "Even if I do agree…what's in it for me?" The legendary Uchiha asked not looking to interested in having another pet. He already had Obito, who was serving as a plan "B" in case he didn't get his hands on Sakumo's offspring, to take care of and train.

Ritsuki smiled. "I can give you the entrance to the dragon dimension where…" The dragon smiled an evil smile. "A certain boy is hiding."

Madara's eyes widened. "The Hatake brat is there?"

The dragon nodded. "And no Roisin is there to stop you."

Madara smiled. He liked the way the kid thinks. Plus having a dragon on his side give him quite an advantage.

"Ritsuki my boy." The Uchiha said smiling at the dragon. "You just made my day."


	28. Chapter 28

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 27

"Old memories, danger, help from the dead."

The minute Ritsuki left the kingdom the high council mobilized the army.

Called every male dragon to pick up an armor and prepare for battle against one of their own.

They knew what the older Silverwing sibling was capable of. Him being the best fighter in this beautiful land.

The "red alarm" mobilization also came from the fear that when the elder son of Roisin returns…he won't be alone.

Soon the sky was full of dragons flying back and forth carrying pieces of metal, cannon balls and healing supplies towards the great silver facility.

Every dragon that lived on the territory controlled by Roisin was gathered in the Silverwing castle, in order to get more man power for the army that was out of practice, since the peace trinity made between their kind and the rest of the dragon kingdoms after Rigo's death.

Kakashi watched the gigantic flying warriors in the sky in both amazement and guilt.

These brave soldiers were ready to fight and die just to keep him safe.

Him. A small, _worthless_ boy.

The small Hatake growled at his patheticness.

It was his fault Roisin was in a coma and couldn't help. Tell them what to do.

It was his fault Ritsuki ran away, feeling betrayed by his own kind.

It was because of him Reiko in now half blind, unable to cope with the loss of a brother. Unable to rule the kingdom.

And it was his entire fault that the kingdom was in danger. For they had no idea what the unstable dragon prince was going to do, now that he was beyond their field of control. And knowing just how aggressive the prince was. It was going to end with a fight.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. Because if he hadn't come here, none of this would have happened.

The Hatake kicked a small stone in silent anger earning a confused look from Niteroi who materialized a few hours ago, in the size of a normal wolf with one multicolored tail.

"You okay bro?" The demon asked walking up to the boy.

"You live in my head." Kakashi barked hiding his hands in his packets. "Shouldn't you know?" He added looking up at the dimensions sun.

It was just as big as the one on Earth but it shined a little duller, so didn't hurt to look at it directly.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're beating yourself for everything that happened." Nite said after reading his mind, when the boy didn't answer he groaned. "Kashi you had no control over what happened. You couldn't know Ritsuki will betray us. Nobody expected that."

"But I'm a _genius_." The teen argued. "I should have seen the signals he was sending that were pointing at the sign "betrayer", the minute I heard about his sick jealousy and desire to rule."

"But you didn't and there is nothing you can do about it now."

Kakashi sighted loudly kicking another rock. "I know. I just wish this whole story went differently." He buried his hand in the wolf's thick black fur. "I wish I wasn't a puppet just asking to be controlled by madmen because of a simple jutsu that seemingly everyone can activate." He ran his hand across the demon's back, enjoying its softness and warmth. "I wish none of the bad things ever happened. That this is all just a sick nightmare I'm stuck in." He stopped for a minute. "I wish I could just wake up and see Roisin looking at me with those silver-blue, stern but concerned, eyes of his. As if the damn battle with Madara never happened."

"I know Kashi. I know." Nite said following his little brother's gaze settling it on the yellow sun.

He loved the way it shined.

It was both big and strong jet comforting and gentle enough not to burn your eyes on eye contact.

Somehow it reminded him of hope.

"He would know what to do wouldn't he?" Kakashi's voice pulled him back to reality.

The youngest tailed demon nodded his head. "Yeah. That he would."

They stood there for a couple more minutes before Shima and Fukasaku called them inside.

"It's too dangerous for you two to be outside alone." The old frog queen said locking the solid metal door behind the boys.

Kakashi looked around the room they ended up in.

What he saw brought back his childhood memories.

It looked like a living room taken straight from one of the fairytales, Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan read to him when he was younger. Specifically the one about a guy called King Arthur and his castle called Camelot.

When Kakashi was still allowed to play, he often pretended Konoha was actually Camelot. The Hokage was the king, he himself was his most loyal knight Lancelot, Minato-sensei was the crazy wizard Merlin and Nite as his most faithful stallion Silver Hoof.

The "feast room" in the book was very similar to the one he was seeing now, only much, much, much smaller. It had a large chimney that was up to Niteroi's elbows if he was in regular size that blazed with bright yellow flames which reached his now small height.

He smiled at the warm memories and sat on a wild animal's skin, before the chimney immediately loving the warmth it gave.

"So what do we do when he finally attacks?" Niteroi asked as he lied down right next to the last Hatake like a loyal dog.

Fukasaku looked at the two sitting before the bonfire and smiled.

He never thought a human could be so close to a tailed beast but seeing them, made that thought feel like a distant stereotype.

People and demons could live together in harmony, if they were willing to forgive themselves for all those eons of pain and destruction, they both went through. With was, for the time being, impossible.

"If he attacks we'll just hide here in the castle." The old toad answered shrugging. "Ritsuki boy may be strong but he can't take down the entire army on his own."

"But what if he's not on his own?" That question surprised Fukasaku. He looked at the young prodigy that asked the question. Kakashi was looking at him with a concerned look in his dark gray eyes. "What are the odds that he…"

"That he what, brat?" Jiraya asked appearing in the doorway. He came to the dragon dimension when Shima send Teruuki to get him.

"N-Nothing. The idea was stupid anyway." Sakumo's son looked away from his self-proclaimed grandfather back to the comforting warmth of the fire.

"Spill it brat. It might be stupid to you but useful to us." The toad sanin urged.

Kakashi sighted and looked at his brother who nodded, letting him know he gave him his permission to tell.

"I was saying: What are the odds of him teaming up with Madara?"

The toads and their sanin fell silent.

They never thought of that. And jet it makes perfect sense.

Ritsuki may be hotheaded and aggressive but he wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't stand a chance against a whole army of equally strong dragon soldiers. And he was around the whole time when they discussed about the silver haired jinchuriki, so he knew the legendary Uchiha was after him.

"Damn it." Shima cursed under her breath. "Kakashi-boy is right. We're in more danger than I originally thought."

Jiraya kicked himself mentally for not seeing this sooner. They were not in just any "danger", they were in _serious_ "Danger". With a capital "D".

For Madara knew that one jutsu he was incapable of stooping.

The legendary Susanoo.

Madara using it alone was a large force to be reckoned with, but when he merges it with Ritsuki's chakra an become the Dragon Rider Susanoo it's even more terrifying and powerful.

They wouldn't have a ghost of a chance unless…

"Kakashi have you heard about the legendary Uchiha ability called The Susanoo?" He asked and watched the two brothers exchange confused glances.

"I heard about it Jiraya-jiji. But it was back in my academy years when we were learning about human bloodlines, so I don't really remember much." The genius admitted a bit ashamed, looking into the sanins eyes.

"And why didn't you look it up before now?" Jiraya snarled angrily. That would save a lot of much needed time if he just bothered to do so back in his chunin years.

"To be honest I never thought I'd need that info." Kakashi said looking back at the fire place. "From what I remember that technique can only be used by full blooded Uchiha's. Even when I got Obito's sharingan I still wasn't a full blood."

"But you and Niteroi each have a sharingan in one of your eyes! You in your left and Nite in his right! It's a full set!" Jiraya cried out.

To be honest Kakashi never thought of it that way. Now that he thought of it, he felt like a last idiot for not realizing this sooner, and using it to his advantage.

Niteroi didn't seem proud of himself either, as he grumbled about the eye bloodlines blinding him or something similar to that.

"Okay Jiraya-jiji, I admit. I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner, but what about the Susanoo?" Kakashi asked looking at his "grandpa" for answers.

Jiraya smiled. Finally he outsmarted the Hatake brat.

"We're gonna teach that so you can fight Madara's and Ritsuki's combined form when he arrives."

Both, the host and the demon looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" The sanin barked feeling insulted.

"You do realize to learn or copy that technique we need an Uchiha who mastered it. And as long as I remember the only Uchiha who managed that was Madara. And I don't think he'd be kind enough to share that bit of info." Niteroi said raising an eyebrow.

"I agree on the part with the Uchiha." Nite and Kakashi high-fived. "But who said we need a _living_ Uchiha to help us." Jiraya smiled at the confused looks on the two youngsters faces.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Shima shook her head at the two confused boys.

"What Jiraya-boy means." She started slowly, turning the kids attention to herself. "That he's going to summon Madara Uchiha's father Mikadashi Uchiha to teach you that jutsu."

For a minute there was nothing but silence.

Then they reacted just the way she knew they would.

"AWESOME!" Niteroi yelled bouncing up and down in excitement while Kakashi simply smiled at the older boy's enthusiasm.

Madara growled under his breath.

Combining chakra with a dragon was harder than he thought which mostly was because of the flying lizards lack of patience and hotheaded nature.

But the dragons and the brat don't know about the fact that the dragon joined him so it's not like he was in a hurry or anything.

"Calm down Ritsuki." He stated trying to smother the burning anger in the young dragon's eyes. "Again."

He let his blue Susanoo form around the lizard's body as well, making it grow in size and power.

The result was his Susanoo form sitting on an even larger, red Susanoo dragon.

But they only managed it for a few seconds before the concentration was broken.

But he's patient.

They'll perfect it when they're ready.

And the day they do, will be the day the dragon dimension falls.


	29. Chapter 29

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 28

"Mikadashi Uchiha- the last blue eyed sharingan user."

Mikadashi was not amused.

The tall, dark-haired crossover between Madara Uchiha and Namikaze Minato looked at the two young ones before him.

There stood a boy that looked nothing like an Uchiha (he didn't remember anyone in his family having silver hair) and a dog.

A two colored, flee filled mutt.

He sneezed to his hanky. God he hated dogs.

"Remind me Jiraya." He started bluntly from behind his beloved hanky, looking the toad sanin with a look that stated just how much he hated to cover his nose so tightly. "Why did you summon me _this_ time?" The toad sanin summoned him a bunch of times before, to help take out a large amount of enemies that can't see the next sunrise or free him from a trap when on a solo mission.

But this time he didn't see any enemies or traps. Only those kids.

His strange, for the Edo-tensei, blue eyes narrowed. As much as he loved his son Madara he never had the same liking for children his wife had.

Especially for ones that were not his own.

"This better not be another joke Ero-sanin." Mikadashi snarled moving away from the multi tailed wolf/dog and turning his attention to the toad sanin and the animals around him.

Jiraya looked really happy to see him, smiling with that goofy smile of his.

Fukasaku seemed quite amused by his appearance, brushing his small beard with his fingers while watching him closely.

Shima was nervously moving her eyes between him and the two boys. As if she was scared he'll attack them at any moment.

The young dragon (he assumed it was a female) standing on Fukasaku's left looked a bit…ticked in his opinion.

Wait…a dragon?!

"What's a dragon doing here?" For some reason nobody answered. "I haven't seen a dragon in the ninja world since Hiruzo Hatake's death. Does the Hidden Leaf have a new Dragon sanin? Why does this kid look so much like Hiruzo? Who's mutt is this? And why does it have eleven tails? Can someone please answer at least one of my questions?!" He yelled annoyed no one payed any attention to him at all.

The old toad master rubbed his temples and took a slow breath in.

"Mikadashi-san." He said turning to look into the, unusual blue-eyed Uchiha's, eyes. "Please…one question at a time."

The zombie Uchiha snorted at the frog but obeyed his plead. "Okay. Who the hell is this kid?" Mikadashi asked pointing at the silver-haired brat and the dog/wolf next to him.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" The boy yelled angrily and the dog barked something as well. But Mikadashi just waved them of.

"That my old friend is Sakumo's brat Kakashi Hatake." Jiraya said with a hint of pride in his voice while ruffling the kid's spiky silver hair. That action earned him a playful growl from his best friend's decedent.

"So he's Hiruzo's grandkid. Interesting…" Mikadashi said nodding his head and taking a closer look at the boy.

He looked so much like his dead friend it was almost painful. Same hair color and style, same half covered face...you name it! The kid even has the same height his ancestor had his age! The only difference was the fact that he, somehow, has a sharingan in one of his eyes instead of the dark gray orb both his father and grandfather shared.

But who is he to complain about that? After all he too has eyes no other Uchiha ever had.

Hiruzo even named him "The Ninja of the Sky Sharingan" because of their original blue color.

"I don't like him." Another boy's voice snapped Mikadashi back to reality. "He's mean to kids." For a second the un-dead Uchiha was confused on too who the voice belonged to. But then he remembered that Ninja hounds can talk as well when trained to do so. Immediately he turned to the two colored mutt and glared daggers at him.

"I'm not mean to kid's mutt." He snarled.

"I wouldn't call him "mutt" Mr. Uchiha." The boy he now identified as "Kakashi Hatake" said watching his animal partner shake with anger. But Mikadashi ignored him and pushed on. "I just don't like them." The wolf/dog growled at the zombie Uchiha and, before the silver haired boy could catch him, started walking up to him slowly.

"I. Ain't. A. Mutt!" Every step he took Mikadashi could swear he grew in size and ferociousness, by the time he was in front of the un-dead he was almost as large as the infamous Kyuubi with teeth so big the man could count every one of them.

"Ain't so smart now are you, Jackass?" The mutt growled, his voice deeper than the one he heard before. The legendary Uchiha stood there paralyzed by fear of the large demon wolf staring straight at him with its own sharingan and rinnegan.

Without a warning his mind went back to the first time he saw the sharp fanged beast known as wolf.

The same day he developed his fear and hatred for it. Not to mention the allergies.

He was no older than seven and was walking around the forest with his mother. He was…happy and…cheery. Then a flash of light and he was no longer happy or cheery only petrified and shocked. He saw the broken body of his mother lieing beneath the large body of the said specimen. The wolf looked back at him. Eyes glowing. One red one purple…

_One red one purple…_

_"NO! Mikadashi!"_

_Red…Purple…_

_"MOMMY!"_

_Snarling…_

_Red! Purple!_

_"Leave him alone you monster!"_

_Sound of something snapping…_

_RED! PURPLE!_

_"MOMMMY!"_

"Niteroi Calm Down!" Kakashi yelled before jumping between his pet and the terrified Uchiha elder who started shaking and turning deadly pail. "Don't you see your scaring him?! My god! He's going into shock! We need to get him to the infirmary! Now!"

"Geez I wasn't going to eat him." The now worried demon said changing back to his "normal" size and gazing at the man in concern.

Jiraya slapped his forehead. "Damn it! I forgot all about his fear and hate for wolves!"

Both Kakashi and Nite yelled in union: "HE HAS A _WHAT_?!"

But then Mikadashi threw an accusing finger at Niteroi, still deadly pail, even for an un-dead. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER SEKITOME OKAMI!" Then he pulled out a large scythe and launched at the two boys with a bloodthirsty yell…

JJJ15: More incite on his life later on ;-)


	30. Chapter 30

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 29

"Less than half the story and Niteroi's change."

"I can't believe he tried to kill me." Niteroi whined while Kakashi cleaned his wounds with a gaze soaked with healing chakra. "I mean who would do such a thing?! I'm cute, innocent and cuddly and I love hugs..." The young demon turned to face Kakashi with the best puppy dog eyes he could master. "Who would want to do such a thing? I'm such a chibi! Everyone LOVES chibis!"

The jonin rolled his eye at his demon.

"I don't think your looks provoked him to attack you…" He started.

Nite sighted in relief.

"I think the fact that you tried to EAT HIM was what made him attack you!" He yelled causing the young wolf to jump.

"I did NOT want to eat him!" Niteroi defended himself. "Did you _see_ his clothes?! He looked like he was pulled out of a dumpster! _I _only eat clean humans."

"Nite!"

"WHAT?! I don't want to get sick! Besides, half of you humans are filthy."

"Says the wolf that baths once a month." Kakashi shot back tying the last bandage around his big brother's shoulder. "And since when do you eat humans?!"

"Well at least I don't smell like a pig!" The youngest wolf yelled licking his paw like a cat. "And to answer your second question: I'm a _demon_. What do you think _Kurama_ eats?!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Jiraya yelled from his spot next to Mikadashi's bed. The un-dead Uchiha elder was currently resting after being knocked unconscious by Fukasaku's kick. Unfortunately, before the old toad was able to hit him, he got a few good slices on Niteroi with his scythe. "Some of us are trying to rest you know." He added, glaring daggers at the dog.

"Oh. Right." Both boys nodded and muttered a quiet apology.

"That's better." The old toad sanin said giving the two a small, sad smile.

"So…will he be okay?" Kakashi asked walking up to his self-proclaimed grandfather. "I mean…he did have a big panic attack. And got hit in the head pretty harshly."

Jiraya sighted deeply. "Don't worry about him." He reassured the young silver head. "He took bigger hits from Madara when he was a small toddler. He'll be fine."

Kakashi nodded and took a second glance at the lying Uchiha.

He was dressed in the same clothing Madara used when he appeared in his dream only he used lighter colors. Where the Legendary Uchiha had red and black, Mikadashi has blue and silver.

Not to mention the fact that he had wired sky blue eyes that were so very uncharacteristic for the whipped out clan, the boy had to wonder if he was picked on by other kids from the same family tree.

But the thing that disturbed him most was his uncanny resemblance to Minato-sensei.

He had exactly the same face and the only differences were his hair and the cold look in those familiar eyes.

"Well I guess that's all for the 'get an Uchiha to teach us the legendary Susanoo' plan." Niteroi whispered joining Kakashi and the toad sanin.

"What do you mean by that mutt?" Jiraya asked changing the clothing on Mikadashi's forehead.

"Uh that guy tried to kill me. Doesn't _that_ qualify as a big 'No-No' to the idea?"

"Hmmm…you have a point there." The elder sage muttered.

"So…how about we change Niteroi-boy's appearance?" Shima proposed walking in the room with a silver plate filled with two cups of coffee for the grown up's and two cups of hot chocolate for the children.

"I…beg your pardon?" The wolf asked, already afraid of how this conversation is going to end.

"What I mean is, Mikadashi-sama won't try to harm Niteroi-boy if he's not a wolf." The old toad added handing a golden cup with steaming hot chocolate to Kakashi.

"That…could actually work!" Jiraya smiled his goofy grin and turned to the lone Hatake. "What do you think kid?"

"Well if there is no other way…" The boy answered after taking a sip of the delicious liquid.

"Then it's settled!" The toad sanin punched the air excitedly.

"HELLOOOO!" Niteroi yelled, tired of being pushed aside and for his _younger_ brother deciding for him. "I'm still here you know! And I don't _want_ to change my appearance!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

"Nite that's the only way for us to learn the Susanoo technique." Kakashi tried reasoning with the angry wolf.

"So what?! I'm the most powerful demon on this planet! I'm sure I could squish him like a bug even without that little power up!"

"Yes, as a full grown demon you would." Fukasaku said walking to them from the hall. "Right now my youngster, you're still a "baby" in demon standards."

The youngest tailed demon snarled at the word "baby", not liking to be called that even by grown demons such as Isobu, Matabi and Shukaku. He was thirteen damn it! He's not a baby anymore!

"You're just saying that because you're mad we didn't ask if you agree on the plan." Kakashi said, slurping his hot coca.

"Damn right I am!" Nite yelled stomping his paw like a kid throwing a fuss. "And even if I, somehow, agreed to the plan what will I change into? A cow?!"

"He once told me he likes cats." Jiraya said looking up at the selling. "Especially really fat ones with lots of fur."

Fukasaku and Jiraya smiled evilly.

Niteroi's ears sank.

"No. NONONONO NO!" He yelled trying to run away from the two but in his small form he was clumsy, and soon tripped over one of his many tails. "You won't make me turn into a fat fur ball of a cat!" He helplessly screamed while being hold down by Jiraya and Fukasaku.

Then he looked at Kakashi (who was laughing his voice out mind you) with hatred.

"And you! You TRAITOR!" The wolf yelled, snarling. "How can you be okay with all this?!"

The silver haired teen stopped laughing for a minute and looked over at his pinned down demon relative.

"Sorry bro but that's for the best." He said with an evil eye smirk.

"I'm going to get you for this!" The wolf yelled for the last time before he disappeared behind a large metal door with both toads, where he will make his transformation.

"There." Jiraya sighted before returning to his spot at Mikadashi's side. "It's much better with that whiny mutt out of the way." He added winkling to his "grandson".

For a couple of minutes they both just sat there admiring the peace and quiet that came with Niteroi's disappearance, but after a while Kakashi's curiosity got the better of him. He decided that now that they're alone, he will finally ask his grandfather to tell him more about the person he knew nothing about who, already, tried to murder one of the closest people he had in life. He needed to know why.

"Jiraya-jiji?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"Why did Mikadashi-san try to kill Nite?"

The elder toad sanin sighted deeply. He knew the kid will ask that question sooner or later and, to be completely honest with himself, he didn't know if it was the right thing to tell the boy the whole story.

"He mistook him for another…similar looking wolf, that's all." He answered taking a sip from the already cold coffee.

"Similar looking wolf?" Kakashi gasped in disbelief. "Niteroi is half black, half white, has both the rinnegan and sharingan, and has almost a dozen tails! How can any wolf be _similar_ to him?!"

"Actually that wolf was no ordinary one at all." The sanin knew he was slipping to many info but he couldn't help himself. "He was created by a mad scientist who wanted to make a perfect partner. A perfect ninja pet." He said as he watched with a raised eye brow as Kakashi lied down before him, like a child waiting for the bed time story to continue.

This was the first time he ever saw Kakashi behave like a real child, aside from the occasional bickering with Nite that all siblings do. And honestly he didn't think the boy knew how to act like a kid his age, his father raising him ever since he could crawl in the arts of ninja.

"But something went wrong with the sharingan and rinnegan transplant and the mutt went nuts with pain. It ran off after killing of the scientist, yelping from the pain it felt coming from its injured eyes. Months passed and nobody heard anything about the monster, until a little boy was found by a bleeding corpses of his mother, claiming that the thing that killed her had red and purple eyes."

"So the transplant worked?" Kakashi asked his visible eye wide with childish curiosity.

Jiraya shook his head. "No. But the color of the kekeigenkai dyed the creature's eyes. They will stay that way forever."

"What did he do when he grew up?" The toad sanin knew what the kid meant. What he really asked was: 'Did he kill the dog in revenge?'

"To be honest with you kid, he never really told me what he did afterwards."

"Okay so…how did you guys meet?"

"Well it all started the day your grandfather gave me a scroll that-" But he was cut off by the metal door swinging open with a loud "WAM!"

When both the toad sage and Kakashi turned to see what happened they almost erupted with laughter.

There, right before them, stood a small half back, half white, fat, small cat with a permanent grumpy look on its face and a bunch of lifeless colorful tails. It was so small it barely came up to the jinchuriki's waist and was so _fat _you could barely see its legs under all the layers of fur.

"N-N-Nite?" The young Hatake wheezed between laughs. "I-I-Is that really you?"

The cat then turned to him. "Who else would it be you a-hole?!" It yelled in a very Niteroi like manner. But that only made everyone laugh harder.

"It came out better than even I expected." Shina laughed as she joined them. "Thank goodness you have such a rich imagination Niteroi-boy." She added scratching the grumpy cat behind his ears.

"To create such a perfect image of a _felis catus_ without ever seeing one…simply amazing." Added Fukasaku jumping on Jiraya's shoulder.

All Niteroi did was hiss at them, but that didn't give him the result he wanted. Far from it.

"Alright. Time to wake up dear sleeping beauty and begin the training!" The toad sage yelled making it clear to Kakashi that the rest of the story will come later.

But that was okay.

He was patient.

He can wait.


	31. Chapter 31

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 30

"Training is key."

Kakashi was standing in the middle of a training field, with his eyes closed and white-black chakra, flaring around him.

Mikadashi nodded. "That's right Kakashi." He spoke in a slow, voice of a mentor teaching a student. "Feel Niteroi's chakra around you. Sense its nature, its strength, its power." He paused for his words to sink in. "Get to know it, before you let it modify your body."

The un-dead Uchiha had to admit, the two boys were doing incredibly well for ones so young.

The "Body Clone" technique was a jutsu not tested on anybody thus far. Nobody had the kind of transformation ability it required, to be able to perform it. It was created by an elder Hyuuga, which was believed to be insane, and labeled "forbidden" when everyone who tried to preform it, died a horrible death.

That's why Mikadashi was hesitant to teach it to the younglings.

Nobody could predict the effects it could have on the young Hatake's body, and if something went wrong there was no way they could stop it.

The only thing the Uchiha _could_ do when such a situation accrues, was deliver a mercy kill to both boys.

For now though, they followed through every direction the Hyuuga left and so far, they were getting the results they wanted.

Kakashi on the other hand was breathing calmly, trying to do exactly what the elder man told him to.

Even when he knew this chakra was always in him, the raw strength and power it possessed terrified him a bit.

Not only what they were trying to do was dangerous alone, but Niteroi was never good at chakra manipulation.

That's why he still kept the foreign chakra out of his system, by blocking it with his own.

'_Relax Kashi._' The wolf's voice said from all-around him, they decided it was best just to place the Uchiha under a genjutsu that makes him believe Nite was a cat, than to have the demon suffer in the new body. '_I won't let my chakra hurt you. Just relax…and let it do its magic._'

Mikadashi seeing that the younger ninja was hesitant into letting the chakra inside his body, decided to make the last push.

"Go ahead Hatake." He said, calmly. "It's the only way I can teach the two of you, the Susanoo technique."

Hearing that, Kakashi loosened up his shield a bit, but didn't take it down completely.

'_And the only way for us, to stop Madara from killing everybody with his Susanoo.'_ Niteroi's words were enough to convince the younger ninja, to take down his protection.

The minute he did, the wolf demon's chakra launched inside his system and his body turned into an un-recognizable blob of black and white.

Mikadashi watched the young Hatake's body twist and turn, like a piece of playdough in a child's hands, trying to decide what form to take.

He still had his butterfly knife, in case of having to end their suffering, though he prayed to Kami himself to not be forced to use it on the two boys.

In the meantime, Kakashi was panicking.

His body didn't feel like his body anymore, and he feared it was going to stay that way for good.

The fact that Niteroi was clumsy with chakra control, didn't help him either.

'_So Kakashi._' The wolf said, from the inside of his head. '_Who are we going to become now? Minato-sensei? Rin? Kushina-san? Jiraya-jiji? Roisin-san? Tou-san? We can become anyone we want. There is, literally, no limit to what we can do, little brother. No kekeigenkai, no power, no amount of chakra is a limit to us. It never was. Because we have it all. Whoever you chose, we'll become the _perfect_ copy_.'

Kakashi sighted mentally, since he still does not poses a mouth. _And that's precisely why both Madara and Orochimaru want us Nite, because of this power. _Another inner sight left, his nonexistent mouth._ Before we know it, it will the end of us or everything we know. _

_'True as always, Kashi-boy.' _Nite answered, seriously. _'But that'll happen if they actually get their hands on us, and we both know we're not gonna go down without a fight.' _The wolf smiled, mentally, feeling that Kakashi's mind stopped being plagued by those destructive thoughts. He's way too young to be thinking them anyway, that should be Jiraya's concern. '_Right now, lil' bro. Focus on who you want to change into, because I'm itching to try out our new trick._'

Mikadashi watched as the blob that, once was young Hatake's body, started taking a relatively human-like form.

Kakashi concentrated on everything he knew about Obito, and there was a lot to think about to.

The sound of his voice, his height, his clothes, the angle every last of his hair was pointed at, his skin tone, his muscle tone, the length and size of every limb and of course is face.

The young jinchuriki was so afraid, this could be the first time in forever that his photographic memory was going to fail him that he actually asked Nite to look up some of their memories, together.

The un-dead Uchiha was pleasantly surprised, that both boys caught up rather quickly. The playdough-look-alike blob was starting to look like, another small boy. A bit smaller than Kakashi, and with a bit more muscle on him.

Smiling, he put away the knife that he was hiding in his pocket for so long. There was no longer any need for it.

Soon the transformation was complete, and Mikadashi Uchiha came face-to-face with one of the younger parts of his clan, Obito Uchiha.

The boy looked up at him, with one dark gray eye and one rinnegan. Indicating that they finally merged together, and were no longer host and demon.

This body shared both their powers as if it was its own, as well as all unique traits the original possessed, that they knew about.

"I have to say, you two." Mikadashi smiled. "This transformation is rather impressive."

The little boy he did not know, smiled at him then twirled around so that he can see him, from all angles. "Pretty cool huh?" He laughed with Niteroi's voice. "I knew this was going to work! I never doubted!"

Than his voice switched into Kakashi's. "Speak for yourself!" He yelled. "It wasn't _your_ body that turned into an unrecognizable blob! You could have _killed_ me if you messed up!"

Mikadashi just raised an amused eyebrow, as they continued to switch.

"Come on Kashi, give me some credit! The transformation went pretty damn smoothly and just _look_ at the result!" He gestured at Obito's body. "We're fricking, Obito Uchiha man! We look just like him! Or his twin brother! I bet that if Rin saw us now, she wouldn't know the difference!"

"Yeah." Kakashi admitted, rolling his eyes. "If she was actually dumb enough, to forget that the original died a long time ago!"

"Aw come _on_, Kashi!" Niteroi whined. "Loosen up a bit! Imagine what we will be able to do, once we perfect this style! We could turn _into_ the opponent! That way you'd be a _real_ Copycat Ninja!"

Mikadashi shook his head, when Kakashi just snorted in response. "Alright you two, just because it went well the first time, doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. You still have to perfect the timing, because it was very sloppy. An opposing ninja could kill you about a dozen times, before you finish making his hair stand up the right way. It has to be completed in less than a second, to be perfected and useful in battle."

"LESS THAN A _SECOND_?!" Both boys blew. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Niteroi yelled. "IT WILL TAKE _YEARS_ BEFORE WE'RE _HALF_ THAT FAST!" Kakashi added.

"That's why I suggest you get started." The elder smiled wickedly. "I want thirty perfect transformations before dinner, and that's in half an hour. Don't get a thirty, than you'll have to wait till late supper to fill your stomach."

Both boys began whining but were quick to stop, after seeing the look on Mikadashi's face.

Besides, they _really_ want that dinner.


	32. Chapter 32

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 31

"You're not yourself when you're hungry."

Kakashi growled, as he peeked through a hole in the wall that showed the dining room, where everybody was enjoying the tasty smelling food.

He and Nite didn't manage to get 30 perfect "Body Clones" before dinner, but they were relatively close only missing the required number by 5.

But that knowledge didn't stop their hungry stomachs from growling and Niteroi from whining the poor Hatake's ears off.

"I'm so huuuuuuungry, Kashi!" The demon yelped, splattered on the green grass with his paws rubbing his angered belly.

"Tell me something I don't know, Niteroi!" The jounin snapped, annoyed by the elder's constant whining. "I'm hungry to, you know." He added gazing at his brother.

"Well then _do_ something about it!" Niteroi yelled, twisting onto his stomach. "You're supposed to be a genius, right?! Then use your head and bring us food!"

Kakashi was about to talk back, when something caught his attention in the far distant. He squinted his left eye to see better and hid his vision from the blinding sun.

There he saw three dragons preparing for an evening patrol along the borders of Roisin's kingdom. The group contained Teruuki who looked as if she didn't fly for months, a dragon named Sun which he never met and, much to his surprise, Reiko.

The young dragon king looked way thinner than he remembered, and the three scars caused by Ritsuki were still pink and fresh.

Kakashi knew he was forced out of his room by his keen sense of duty towards his father's kingdom and Teruuki's fanatic begging, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't quite ready to face the outside world just jet.

The young dragon sanin-in-the-making knew just how hard it is to deal with guilt, he's been through it enough time's himself, but that's where their similarities ended.

He may have been through a similar situation, but he always had Niteroi to guide and cheer him up.

The crown-prince didn't open up to _anybody_, not even Terra.

And that showed just how _little_ he trusts his family right now, he's afraid of being betrayed again by someone he thought he could trust.

The wound left by Ritsuki's change of sides is too fresh for anything other than tolerance, to be a possibility.

Kakashi frowned.

He'll have to talk to the young dragon about that, once an attack from Madara is no longer a threat.

Reiko needs guidance, and if nobody else is going to give it to the young monarch than it might as well be him.

As he watched the small group spread their silver, red and black wings, a sudden idea creeped its way to his genius brain.

Smiling he turned to face his older brother, who was looking at a green caterpillar as if it was roasted chicken.

"Nite." He started and one of the two, wolf ears turned to his direction. "I think I know how to get us inside that dining room, without Mikadashi-san noticing us."

The Eleven Tails hesitantly pulled his gaze of the caterpillar and looked at his host with an 'I-don't-know-what-your-thinking-but-I-like-it-already' look. "At all?" He asked smiling smugly.

Kakashi gracefully returned the smile. "Precisely. After all…who said we can't use the 'Body Clone' technique outside of training lessons?"

The wolf demon snickered. "I like the way you're thinking, Kashi."

The boy smiled right back. "Don't you always?"

# In the dining room#

Fukasaku sighted sadly at the two empty seats on either sides of Jiraya.

The Hatake, even though being called genius, didn't manage to preform thirty 'Body Clones' in thirty minutes but was very close to, only missing the requested number by five.

That however didn't stop the Uchiha from punishing him with no dinner, and he knew for a fact that both boys didn't have anything to eat ever since they woke up, being dragged to train at early sunrise.

"Isn't your punishment a bit too hard, Mikadashi-sama?" He asked the un-dead sharingan welder as he reached out to grab a few more vegetables on his plate.

Mikadashi raised an eyebrow. "How so? The boys need to learn to fulfil orders. A tree has to be cut in order to grow properly."

The frog narrowed his eyes. "A tree needs to be fed in order to grow at all."

After that they captured themselves in a long staring contest in order to decide who was right.

Luckily, Jiraya was never good in keeping quiet. "So…any news from the borders?"

One of the few dragon general that joined him, Mikadashi, Fukasaku, Shima and Jiraya at the table answered. "There were no traits of the Uchiha Legend's presence, however one of my men reported that the outside land is starting to swell with black Zetsu's."

The toad sanin cursed under his breath. "Did you alert the villages?"

The general nodded, easing his worries. "They have been warned about the appearing henchmen. What they decide to do with that knowledge, is their choice to make."

Jiraya nodded in understanding. "It looks like your son is building up an army." He said, addressing this sentence to the Uchiha elder while biting a chicken leg.

"I believe so." Mikadashi answered sadly. "Madara always felt safer with large numbers to back him up." He chuckled though it held no joy. "That trait goes way back to his early childhood, every time he played "war" with Hashirama he always made sure he had more followers on his side of the battlefield."

Nobody knew what to say to that.

This was a _father_ that was training a boy and a tailed beast to go against his _son_, who lost his way and turned evil.

Everybody knew that, if it was up to him, he would try reaching out to Madara and stop him from starting this war with the dragon realm. Even when he knows his begging would do nothing to the too far gone Madara, aside from angering him even more.

Shima was about to say something when the giant, black form of Princess Teruuki flew inside the dragon sized dining room.

Nodding in a greeting, the dragoness stepped towards the table and began eating from the large bowl filled with raw meat.

"Well you're back early." Jiraya smiled, thanking Kami for something to distract them from Mikadashi's uncomfortable situation. "Did you forget something, princess?"

Teruuki made sure to swallow before answering. "As a matter of fact, no. Just thought I'd get some energy before joining Sun and my brother on patrol." She said as a matter of fact. "The flight is quite long and it would do me no good if some of Madara's ninja followers were to attack us and I were too weak to fight." After giving a suitable answer, the princess proceeded with her meal, crunching the meat with her large, sharp fangs.

"Ah...very reasonable reasoning, Teruuki-girl." Fukasaku prized, biting an olive of a toothpick.

"Thank you, Fukasaku-sama." The princess thanked, after swallowing a big piece of animal meat. Once she was sure her hunger was quenched, Teruuki licked her lips clean of the blood and slowly made her way towards the door.

"Before you leave, Teruuki-chan." Mikadashi's voice stopped her. "Have you seen Kakashi and Niteroi on your flight back?"

Roisin's daughter answered quickly, too quickly.

"Yes. They were bickering about something pre-mature on their way to the nearby dragon village." Without another word, the princess flew out the room like a bullet, the gust of her wings making all the vine cups fall over and decorate the white sheet with red dots.

"Humph." Jiraya snorted, trying to wipe away a vine stain on his jacket. "Kids."

"Hmmm…" Shima thought, looking at the space that was occupied by the dragon princess. "Didn't the princess act a bit to…reasonable to any of you?"

The rest of the group thought for a minute.

"You may be right, Shima-san." The dragon general nodded. "Princess Teruuki, as long as I've known her, never paid any attention to things like staying full." His yellow eyes narrowed to his next sentence. "Even being completely famished and dehydrated, wouldn't stop her from going along with Prince Reiko and Private Sun."

Suddenly, Mikadashi's blue eyes widened in realization. "Those sly, little bastards!" He yelled, face decorated with an embarrassed blush, getting up so fast his chair fell backwards and running towards the door. "They tricked me!" He added, teleporting outside.

Jiraya ran to the window only to see Kakashi running away on Niteroi's back and a really angry Uchiha rushing after them.

"FASTER NITE! HE'S GAINING ON US!" The poor, but full, Hatake was heard yelling, urging his demon to run faster.

"I CAN'T!" Niteroi's panicked voice yelled back. "HE'S TOO FAST! WE'LL NEVER OUTRUN HIM!"

"THAN CHANGE IN TO A HORSE, OR SOMETHING!" The voices were fading but still quite hearable. "I'M TO YOUNG TO FACE THE TSUKUYOMI JUST YET!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GREMLINS!" Mikadashi yelled, and Jiraya guessed that he activated his blue mangekio sharingan, from the random disappearance of plants near the two escaping kids.

"DON'T HURT THEM TO MUCH, MIKADASHI!" Jiraya yelled, laughing.

"I MAKE NO PROMISES!" Was the last thing the toad sanin heard from the trio.


	33. Chapter 33

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 32

"Nearing the end line."

"Keep running, Kakashi!" Mikadashi yelled, looking at the timer. "Fourteen seconds!"

The silver haired teen didn't even have time for a quick nod, already having to transform his body to fit into another obstacle.

A part of him, arguably the more 'Nite-like' one, regretted getting on the un-dead Uchiha's bad side. After Mikadashi got ahold of the two whippersnappers, instead of giving them a beating, like they expected him to, he set up a ginormous, impossible for normal ninjas, obstacle course.

The said training attraction turned out to be an even bigger pain, than an actual 'punch to the gut', requiring whoever takes part in it to constantly transform his/her body, in order to avoid injury and, since its located above ground, a hard close-up meeting with mother Earth.

These obstacles included: passageways to thin for a fly to fly through (which you have to overcome by turning yourself into a flat piece of paper and hope that the wind won't blow you in the opposite direction), water pits (requires for you to morph into a fish), pits without a bottom (makes you want to turn into a bird), lasers, spikes, death traps, booby traps, slimy traps, chainsaws, situations that make you wall crawl as a spider, mines that make you twist around them as a snake to avoid being blown up into smithereens and the worst of the bunch, flying saw blades.

If Kakashi missed even _one_, his head was done for.

And the poor jinchuriki had to run through all that in a _minute_. And if he doesn't make it, he'll have to go through it, till he finally dose!

And, have I mentioned that the obstacle course is over half a mile long?

It was worse than having to face Mikadashi and his strongest jutsu. Because, even though it would hurt, it was nowhere near as stressful and frightening as this abomination of hell.

_"We're not going to make it, Kashi!" _Niteroi yelled in his head as the teen morphed into a notebook paper, to squeeze between two crushed boulders.

The process of total transformation was difficult enough when they weren't on a time limit. Adding it just caused the wolf demon to panic, which added _another_ thing the young Hatake had to worry about because if Nite failed to transform him in time, he'd be as good as _dead_.

_Calm down, Niteroi!_ Kakashi tried to calm him down, dodging another flying saw blade, meant to chop his head off. _We're almost there!_

"Ten seconds!" Mikadashi's booming voice overcame the sound of working machines, just enough for the two to hear him.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The Hatake chanted in the small voice of a fly as he passed between erupting volcanoes.

_Yeah_. Kakashi though, his inner voice close to cracking under pressure. _Mikadashi added erupting _volcanoes_ in the mix. _

_Wonderful! _

_Because, yeah, why the hell not?! _He jumped over a large pit and transformed into a dolphin, before his body had the chance to connect with the water below. _It's only going to burn _half_ of my face off, if I miss it. Nothing critical! Skin grows back! And I'm already wearing a mask, so nothing really changes in my life if that actually happens! It would only add to the reasons I wear that thing in the first place! Gee, I hope he won't make me _thank him_, for giving me a good enough reason to keep wearing it! If he does, I swear I'm gonna chidori his guts out and then-_

_"Kakashi!" _Another voice interrupted his rampage as the sole child of Sakumo Hatake, blinked his way back to the present just in time to avoid being squished by a giant hammer. _"Calm down! You're panicking!" _

_Right. _The teen took a deep breath and tried to calm down his trembling body. _Right. _What he needed to do now, is focus. Being distracted meant being dead. Being dead meant losing to Madara. Losing to Madara meant the death of hundreds of innocent people. The death of hundreds of people meant no heaven for dear Kashi.

Thinking those, oh so very happy, thoughts seemed to work because the boy started to dodge the traps more affectively and with more grace.

That is…until he heard _that_ voice again.

"TEN SECONDS!"

And that's when Kakashi _really_ started to panic.

_OhMyGod!Tensecondstenseconds!That'snotgood!That'snotgoodatall!Needtorunfaster!OhMyGod!OhMyGod!Can'tmakeit!Iwon'tdoit!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Somebodystopthatstoper!Aaaaaaaaah-_

_"Kakashi!"_ Niteroi's voice interrupted him, before his thoughts could get even more chaotic and he ends up being squished or burned alive. He couldn't _believe_ his little brother would panic like that.

He was supposed to be the oasis of peace, the calm one of the two, the one keeping his cool.

Kakashi, during his whole life, never _ever_ panicked. Not even before the jounin exam or his first and last mission with Obito.

It was always Niteroi who easily gave in to pressure and usually did things without thinking, not Kakashi. So it made sense that the poor kid had no idea how to control himself in this state. Fortunately, here was somebody who did.

_"Kashi, listen to me." _The demon said with his best 'listen-and-don't-question' voice. _"We _are_ going to make it. You just need to take a deep breath and calm down." _

_But-_

_"Don't talk. Breathe. In and out, in and out." _When the demon was sure the younger followed, he allowed himself to say a satisfied: _"Atta, boy." _

_Right. I'm good, I'm calm. _

_"Good. Now RUN! RUN! RUUUUN!" _

The younger happily complied changing himself into a cheetah and running as fast as his paws could take him, towards the finish line.

"FIVE SECONDS!" Mikadashi yelled, smiling evilly when he caught the emotionless child showing signs of panic, in his eyes.

The obstacle course was supposed come _after_ the boy mastered the art of changing his appearance, in less than a minute. But since the squirts decided to go against the rules, why couldn't he? Besides, it was a great way to get back at them for eating Teruuki's lunch, without asking for her permission and disobeying his orders to stay outside.

And, it wasn't like he'd let the kid get _injured_ in the training exercise, even though it looks like it's soul design was to chop the child into pieces.

He may be an Uchiha, but he wasn't _that_ cruel.

The flames were set to disappear the minute somebody got to close to them, the flying saw blades were to miss his head if he failed to and the smashing hammers would stop mid-air if their sensors caught a living being between them.

He didn't tell that to Kakashi, though. Where would be the fun in that?

And the course had _another_ plus to it: Thanks to this training, the brat improved in his transformation skills, in half the time he'd need if they were doing it the normal way, just enough to be able to copy his Complete Susanoo, without a problem.

And it looks like the brat was going to have to go through it again, because:

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"MADE IT!" A cheetah with the voice of Hatake Kakashi interrupted his call, as it passed the finish line trying to stop himself with his front paws.

Once it finally stopped, the animal transformed into the silver haired boy he liked torturing.

"I did it!" Hiruzo's grandson yelled, throwing his hands in the air in triumph and acting like a kid his age for once. "I really did it! I can't believe it, I did it! I did it!" Then he turned around, panting like he just ran through a marathon (and, in a way, he just did) and pointed an accusing finger at the un-dead Uchiha. "Ha! In your face!"

Mikadashi laughed and ruffled the youngster's hair, fondly. "Yes, kid. You sure showed me."

"Damn straight, I did!" That, however was spoken by the demon. "Didn't believe we'd make it, huh?! Well guess again! We can take anything you though at us, period!"

The evil grin never left the Uchiha's face. "I'm glad to hear that, Niteroi-kun. Because we still have to practice forming the Susanoo, today."

At that the boy's face visibly paled. "M-m-more t-t-training?"

Mikadashi's smile widened. "Yup."

Kakashi's body began to tremble. "B-b-b-ut I b-b-b-early m-managed t-too-" And with that said, both Nite and Kakashi, fainted.

The elder Uchiha shock his head and picked up the boy's body, in the desire to carry him to bed.

"Man, we really need to improve your stamina, kid." He said. "We can't have you dropping like that in the middle of the great battle, now can we?"

And, unknown to him and everyone else, a large lizard-like creature flew out of its hiding place and disappeared into the night.

Ready to tell its master that his biggest opponent, is now at his weakest.

JA107: Hi guys! I'm baaaaaack! Just wanted to tell you that this chapter is so lighthearted, because there is some serious shit coming down in the next one. So I just wanted you to have a quick laugh before all the gory and drastic stuff happen. So... be ready for it!


	34. Chapter 34

"The perfect ninja the perfect weapon."

Chapter 33

The end that came in more ways than one. Part: 1- Last goodbye."

Warning: Blood, gore, against, slight swearing and death.

Both brothers were woken up by a loud bang and something heavy landing on Kakashi's belly.

The preteen shot upwards, only to be met with the dead eyes of a warrior dragon that lay on his legs.

He screamed and tried to push the body away with his hands, but found it too heavy for him to move alone. Dark gray eyes watched in horror as red blood slipped from beneath the once proud creature, dirtying his hands and sheets in the process.

Trying to calm down his breathing, the young Hatake looked around his room to find something to help him move the dead body away from him. But all he saw was more bodies, more blood and more death.

All around him lay dead warriors, both toads and Dragons. Some of them didn't have legs, some didn't have their heads, another were so badly disfigured you couldn't even tell what it was. His once neatly cleaned room was now turned into a graveyard.

Another loud eruption caused him to look upwards through the hole in the celling, a large red Dragon-Susanoo leg could be seen marching though the small town of Silverwing Dragons, destroying everything on its way. It's large half blue half red form, glowing in the darkness of the night.

_"Oh my god." _Niteroi's voice said in the back of his head, as they both watched the ginormous abomination of hell fry the attacking lizards to a crisp and leave countless of toads crushed beneath its feet.

_"How could we sleep through all this?" _The wolf demon asked but Kakashi wasn't listening, wiggling with all his strength to get himself free form the body that crushed him.

_It doesn't matter! _The young teen yelled mentally, finally being able to free his legs. _We need to help them! _Without waiting for the elder sibling to answer, Kakashi rushed out of his bed and began climbing the wall, determinated to get outside and battle the legendary Uchiha along with the others.

But before he could even make the first step upwards, sharp teeth grabbed the edge of his jounin uniform and began pulling him away.

"Kakashi, stop!" Niteroi cried out through his teeth and digging his paws into the floor. "Now is not the time for that."

"Let me go, Nite!" The young Hatake bowled, tears running down his masked cheek. "I need to help them! They are dying out there because of me!"

"It won't…do them any good…if you just run out there and get yourself killed!" The teenage demon snarled, still holding on tight to the fabric in his teeth.

"At least I'll die with them!" Kakashi wasn't going to stop trying, he was sick of people sacrificing themselves for him. First went his father Sakumo, then his best friend Obito, next was his grandfather's pupil Roisin and now the whole dragon population.

If the remaining warriors are going to die so that Madara won't get his hands on _him_, then he wants to go out with them!

"Kakashi think about it!" Niteroi wasn't going to let his little brother do that, not when there was still a way to stop the giant beast from killing more people. "If you die today, all their deaths will be in vain!"

Hearing that the younger ninja ceased his struggles but didn't stop the hot tears pouring down his dark mask. "It's just…so unfair." He whimpered wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Why do _they_ have to die?" He asked, watching another horde of dead bodies fly across the air, brushed away by the giant monster like flies. "Why can't this be _me_?" So many innocent lives were lost this day, so many more deaths placed on his account, there was so much more blood on his hands in each passing minute.

The young demon let go of his vest and placed a comforting paw on the Hatake's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Kakashi. But it was their choice, nothing you'd say or do was going to change that." He said softly. "They were willing to give their lives for you, so that you have the extra time to get the power we desperately need, to defeat Madara." He smiled sadly when the silver haired ninja, turned to face him. "You can still pay them back for sacrificing their lives, by saving what is left of their country."

The younger saw the wisdom in the demon's words but couldn't help but feel guilty. The once beautiful dragon dimension was being ruthlessly destroyed, because a madman wanted to get his hands on a little boy.

"Right now we need to find Mikadashi and Jiraya." Niteroi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "If there's any chance of this world's survival, we need to find the other Uchiha." The wolf demon walked up to Kakashi and mentioned to his back. "Hop on." He said, his cheerful voice deadly serious. "We don't have time to lose."

The Hatake wordlessly crawled on top of Nite's back, making sure to grip as much fur as he could in the process. He knew that with the elder of the two so serious, this wasn't going to be a nice ride.

Soon the two boys were running thought the great halls of the proud dragon palace, the large portraits of Roisin's ancestors, which managed to survive the bombarding of dead bodies, glared accusingly at the young Hatake, along with Kakashi's own ancestors.

The future Copy Ninja looked away from them, not wanting to feel the large wave of disappointment that radiated from the portraits.

"Hold on, there's a large jump ahead." Niteroi yelled over the loud noises of the battlefield, picking up speed and feeling Kakashi's small fingers curling around his fur in response.

Indeed. Right in front of them was a large gap in the ground, with sharp edges and blood pools all over.

The young jinchuriki closed his eyes as his demon neared the edge and squeezed his eyelids even tighter, as Nite prepared to jump.

He only opened them when he didn't feel light as a feather and when his body jumped slightly at the wolf's connection with the ground.

Nite ran as if the devil himself was after him, the sights of bloody survivors blurring as they rushed past them. Kakashi was grateful for that though the less suffering he saw, the less guilt he will feel.

"Kashi…" The youngest demon said, pushing his head higher and sniffing while running. "I can smell Mikadashi."

"Where?" A spark of hope was heard in the shinobi's voice. If they find the elder Uchiha there might still be a chance for them to save the dragon dimension!

In response to his question, Nite turned around and jumped out one of the many broken windows in the palace. Landing gracefully on the grass outside.

That moment Kakashi thanked Kami that their room was just on the first floor, otherwise they'd be ninja pancakes right now.

"His scent is stronger over here…" The animal mused following his nose towards the many bodies that lay baked to a crisp by Susanoo Ritsuki's flame, some of them still breathing.

"He's not one of them, is he?" Kakashi asked breathlessly, watching the unfortunate souls beg for death.

To his short relief the eleven tails shook his head. "No. He's…over there." Nite then pointed in the opposite direction with his massive head, his little brother never realizing how pail he went.

When the teen slowly turned his head around to face the direction his big brother was showing, his heart began beating faster and faster. Threatening to burst out of his chest any minute, now.

When his eyes finally landed on the Uchiha, it almost did.

The tall man lay on the ground, covered in blood from head to toe and bits of his skin turning into paper and flying away with the wind. His chest barely rising and it was falling with a quiet hiss. But that's not what petrified the Hatake.

What did, was the fact that Mikadashi was still breathing…after being sliced clean in half. His waist and legs lieing not far from his upper body.

"No…Mikadashi-san!" Kakashi cried out jumping off Niteroi's back and rushing over to the fallen ninja, the wolf not far behind him.

The man gave no response to the teen's call.

Crouching low to the Uchiha's side the young jinchuriki began channeling healing chakra to his hands, determinated to help the older man survive. As the cut spine began slowly mending itself, the injured man coughed gaining the attention of both boys.

"K-shi." He managed to croak out, before the smaller shinobi shushed him with his hand.

"Don't talk. Save your breath." Panic was heard clear in Kakashi's voice as he turned to his brother. "Keep him awake and don't let him talk. I need to concentrate on mending his spine together."

Wordlessly Nite began gently pressing on the elder man's shoulder with his paw, keeping him distracted and breaking his efforts to go to sleep.

But the un-dead Uchiha was not going to be quiet.

"K-shi, stop." He whispered. "It's…not going to…heal…anyway."

"No…no, it will. I know it will. Just give me time!" The Hatake knew this wasn't true, but he couldn't let Mikadashi die without a fight. What he needed was Tsunade-sama, now!

"We both that's not true, K-shi." The elder Uchiha chuckled sadly, before going into a nasty coughing fit.

"Nite, pick his head up and keep it high." Kakashi ordered not taking his eyes of the ginormous wound he was effortlessly trying to mend.

"This is not going to…help. The wound it…to deep. Caused by Madara's Susanoo." Mikadashi was beginning to lose his voice. "I tried to stop him, K-shi. But his…power was…just too great. Didn't even…scratch him when…I combined with Reiko. The poor boy got his…head chopped off…trying to save me from Madara's blade." A whimper escaped the dyeing man's mouth. "As you can see…it didn't do shit."

The mention of the young dragon king's death, brought a new level of hollowness to Kakashi's already hollow heart. In the corner of his sharingan eye, he could see the dark figure of Teruuki hovering over something that in no way resembled her older brother.

"K-shi." Mikadashi's voice snapped him out of his guilt trance, which was beginning to take him over. "You need to…stop him. I know, I…haven't taught you the Susanoo…but-" The Uchiha took a long breath of air through his failing lungs then uncovered his uninjured left eye, revealing the blue Internal Mangekio.

The Hatake blinked in surprise but didn't stop channeling green chakra to the wound.

"There is no…time left to lose, K-shi." The legendary warrior rasped. "You need to…take my Mangekio. Only then you will be able to use the Susanoo."

"But…" Gray and red eye widen. "You said that-"

"I know what I said, kid." Mikadashi coughed, effectively cutting the boy of. "Even your transformation…jutsu, can't fool a bloodline. To effectively be able to activate the Susanoo technique, one must either have two Mangekio sharingans or one, Internal one." The Uchiha's voice was getting quieter and quieter. "I didn't tell you…because of the thing you…have to commit to…get the eyes. Didn't want you doing that to…your best friend."

All this time Kakashi just stared. He didn't have a clue what to do.

With the small amount of energy he had left, Mikadashi picked up his hand and placed it on his left eye. After a minute he tore his hand away from it and, with speed unnatural for a man in his condition, slapped it on the Hatake's, wide open one.

The future Copy Ninja gave a startled cry, as something was pushed inside his eye, it felt as if a handful of sand fell inside. He began to rub it with hand, to get rid of the terrible piercing feeling.

"Stop…that, K-shi." The young ninja complied to the man's words, looking at him with Obito's eye. "If you…keep doing that…it won't adapt." Kakashi realized that the Uchiha was staring at him with his good blue eye. The normal eye. "You'll be able to call upon the eye…whenever you need. Just like a real Uchiha…"

Ignoring the bewildered look the boy gave him, he turned to the demon holding his head in his paws.

"Hey…Nite." Mikadashi smiled softly.

The youngest tailed demon, swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall. "H-Hey, Mikadashi-sensei."

"You know…you're not so bad…for a dog." The blue eyed Uchiha smiled and placed a weak hand on the wolf's muzzle. "I'm going to…miss you two." He whispered as the large head of the wolf, began to blur. "I'll make sure…to tell, Hiruzo…to be proud…of his…grandson."

And with that, the only blue eyed member of the Uchiha clan, turned into dust.

Leaving the two boys alone, to fight an evil even he couldn't stop.


End file.
